Moonlight
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Jacob x Nessie. Como balancear hormônios, um pai vampiro, paranóico e que pode ler mentes, com um amor maior que a vida? Atualizada: Capítulo 6 - Crimson Evening II end .
1. Capítulo 1: Através do vidro

Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse/Breaking Dawn e seus personagens pertecem a Stephenie Meyer®.  
Essa fanfic é pós-Breaking Dawn.  
Contém spoilers.

* * *

**Moonlight**

Prefácio  
Prendi a respiração e comecei a correr.  
As árvores se tornaram apenas borrões na paisagem, e o fato de não conseguir sentir o cheiro do caminho tornava as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. Eu não conseguia cheirá-lo, mas conseguia ouvir claramente o barulho que suas patas faziam ao tocar as folhas no chão. _Aquele_ som eu conhecia. Era um dos meus favoritos.  
Pulei o pequeno riacho e pude ouvir o barulho das águas sendo espirradas atrás de mim. Ele estava perto, muito perto.  
Quais os tipos de pensamentos que passam por sua mente quando seu inimigo natural está poucos metrôs de distância, sedento pelo sabor da sua pele?Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum arrependimento. A única coisa que minha mente mostrava era um rosto moreno e sorridente, onde um par de olhos negros brilhavam como duas estrelas no céu. Fechei os olhos e pude ouvir claramente o barulho de sua risada, era a melhor música, a melhor melodia.  
Abri meus olhos e parei. Meu perseguidor parou junto comigo e recuou quando eu me virei bruscamente. Eu menti. Eu tinha um arrependimento.

**Capítulo 1 – Através do vidro**

SE ALGUÉM TIVESSE ME DITO, que as habilidades familiares poderiam me trazer tantos problemas, eu certamente apontaria e faria minha melhor expressão sarcástica, antes de soltar a gargalhada mais alta possível. Não que a _idéia_ não tenha passado pela minha mente, mas assim como minha realidade é viver o "impossível", eu realmente achei que tudo não passava de preocupação inconsciente.  
Não é fácil manter segredos quando você é uma Cullen.  
Não quando seu pai pode ler sua mente e um de seus tios pode sentir as emoções por trás de uma mentira. E claro, o fato de que você mesma poder repassar informações apenas com um toque.

Pensar em passar um dia nessa situação é angustiante, agora imagine crescer com essa família. Faz pouco tempo que a verdade resolveu bater-me na face, provavelmente apareceu junto com a adolescência. Em quatro anos eu cresci o que um ser humano normal demoraria dezesseis anos. Segundo as previsões de meu avô Carlisle (eu sei, pra mim também é difícil ver um homem de cerca de vinte e três anos ser chamado de avô), eu devo atingir a maioridade em mais ou menos dois anos, ou seja, os hormônios e a rebeldia são duplicados, ou até mesmo triplicados no meu caso.

Por causa do meu crescimento, eu não pude freqüentar a escola, e provavelmente vou entrar na Faculdade sem nunca ter pisado em uma sala de aula. Isso é apenas um detalhe, já que desde que aprendi a ler eu tenho aulas em casa. Edward (chamá-lo pelo nome inconscientemente é algo que aprendi com Bella, digo, mãe!) e Carlisle são excelentes professores, e a habilidade especial que Edward tem deixa tudo mais simples, já que ele sabe quando eu entendi ou não algo que ele tenha explicado. Em relação aos estudos, eu estou bem encaminhada, herdando de Bella a aversão por Cálculo.

Os últimos quatro anos passaram rápido.  
Pouca coisa relevante aconteceu após o encontro com os Volturi na clareira. Após aquele dia, só recebemos notícias da Itália dois anos depois. Uma carta formal para Carlisle, onde Aro pedia detalhes sobre o meu crescimento e uma foto que comprovasse. O relatório foi enviado, mas Bella se recusou a enviar uma foto, alegando que não queria nenhum dos Volturi tendo meu lindo rosto perto da cabeceira na cama (tenho de reconhecer que fiquei agradecida por isso, não gosto de imaginar em que mãos minha foto poderia parar, ugh!).

Com exceção dos Volturi, a vida continua a mesma.  
A casa branca no meio da floresta continua no mesmo lugar, assim como a pequena casa em que moro com meus pais. Nenhum dos Cullen tem intenção de mudar-se, ao menos por enquanto. Alguns deles às vezes se ausentam, como Rosalie e Emmett que retornaram anteontem de uma visita a Grécia. A idéia de deixar Forks sempre fez com que um arrepio subisse pela minha espinha, e ultimamente além do arrepio, sinto uma espécie de pânico acompanhado de uma angústia.

Faz cerca de quatro meses desde que tive o primeiro sinal de pânico. A conversa trivial na sala de estar dos Cullen havia começado com um comentário de Bella, sobre o fato de ter encontrado Jéssica e Mike enquanto visitava Charlie. Os dois eram ex-alunos da mesma escola que ela, e eu já havia ouvido as histórias que Bella me contava sobre seus tempos de estudante. Talvez a única coisa que falte nos meus estudos são colegas de sala.

"Aposto que você precisou pegar os caquinhos do rosto de Mike Newton, Bella". Alice disse com uma risada que parecia música, mas Edward rosnou. "Da última vez que Mike te viu ele estava hiperventilando".

Não envelhecer é uma marca registrada da família, então é de conhecimento geral que algum dia teremos de deixar Forks. Mas esse pensamento eu evitava, e teria evitado e negado para mim mesma por muito mais tempo, se logo após aquele comentário, Alice não tivesse segurado o punhal e atingido diretamente no meu peito (metaforicamente, claro).

"Acha que conseguiremos ficar aqui por mais algum tempo? Quero dizer, oficialmente a Bella já estaria quase se formando."

"É verdade. Não poderemos usar por muito tempo a desculpa de que você ainda está em tratamento médico".

A voz de Carlisle parecia deixar a situação ainda pior.  
Desviei os olhos e passei a encarar o crepúsculo através de uma das enormes paredes de vidro, começando a me sentir desconfortável. Senti uma mão pesada em meu ombro, mas não precisei virar o rosto para saber quem era. Estava claro em minha mente que eu não queria estar tendo aquela conversa.

"É melhor deixarmos essa conversa para outra hora". Edward apertou um pouco mais meu ombro, e eu engoli seco ao sentir vários pares de olhos em cima de mim. "Ainda mais porque temos companhia".

Uma onda de eletricidade correu por todo meu corpo, e eu estava na porta antes mesmo dela ser aberta. Assim que a _companhia_ chegou, eu segurei em uma de suas mãos e o puxei para fora, esquecendo completamente a angústia que tinha sentido anteriormente, abrindo um largo sorriso enquanto nos afastávamos da casa em direção a floresta. Quando eu estava com _ele_, a habilidade de Jasper era totalmente desnecessária.

Após aquele dia, nenhuma conversa sobre deixar Forks era tida na minha frente. Claro que eu sabia que eu seria avisada quando o dia de ir embora chegasse, ou ao menos eu _esperava_ ser avisada, mas o fato é que, depois daquela conversa eu entrei oficialmente em uma espécie de "carpe diem" com _ele_. O motivo principal de eu não querer deixar Forks morava há algumas milhas, em La Push. O motivo era enorme, literalmente falando. Eu pareço uma criança (acredito que tenha herdado de Bella a baixa estatura, mas ainda tenho esperança de que saio dos 160 centímetros) perto dos dois-metrôs-e-alguma _dele_. Mas o tamanho é totalmente irrelevante perto da maravilhosa cor de sua pele, que contrasta totalmente com o meu branco pálido. Seus olhos sempre brilhantes que ficam pequenos quando ele sorri largamente quando me vê, mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos que se entreabrem para dar a mais gostosa das gargalhadas que eu já ouvi. Jacob. O _meu_ Jake.  
A melhor companhia para conversas, o melhor amigo para corridas, caminhadas e caçadas, o melhor... namorado?Ugh!  
Esse era o ponto crucial, e é exatamente nesse assunto que entra todo o problema das habilidades familiares.

Eu sempre soube que era Jake.  
Lembro de ter ouvido sua voz antes mesmo de ter nascido, não lembro das palavras, mas conseguia distinguir duas vozes claramente: a de Bella e a dele. Quando meus olhos o viram pela primeira vez, eu soube, era ele. No começo eu não entendia porque eu não conseguia ficar longe dele, da sua pele, da sua presença, como se fosse um imã positivo quando eu era o imã negativo. Tudo era muito natural, e ele desde sempre era o meu Jacob, mesmo a explicação para isso só ter vindo algum tempo depois.

A explicação sobre a impressão não me surpreendeu, apenas fortificou uma certeza que eu já tinha. Edward não ficou feliz quando eu disse que já sabia, e que estava feliz com aquilo. Quando eu disse "se não for o Jake eu não quero", recebi um olhar feio e um rosnado como resposta. Jacob riu e encheu a conversa com comentários e piadas, e eu sabia que uma nova briga começaria. Bella apaziguou o ambiente alegando que Edward estava se precipitando, já que ainda havia anos até que chegasse o momento em que ambos deveriam começar a se preocupar. A conversa aconteceu anos atrás, mas a reação de Edward era a mesma, não importa o assunto, desde que o nome de Jacob fosse mencionado.  
Então, como eu digo a eles que chegou o momento que eles devem se preocupar? Que eu já não vejo Jake como somente meu melhor amigo?

Junte a festa de seus hormônios precoces com um pai vampiro, paranóico e que pode ler mentes, e você terá a mesma preocupação que eu tenho no momento. Desde que descobri esses novos sentimentos, manter minha mente vazia tem sido uma batalha diária. Não pensar em Jacob tem sido uma guerra... perdida... literalmente e diariamente.

Certos hábitos precisaram ser transformados.  
Eu já não toco no rosto das pessoas com tanta freqüência, por exemplo. Meus sentimentos e emoções acabam misturando as imagens que eu quero mostrar, com aquelas que eu não quero, sem contar ainda aquelas que eu _gostaria_ que acontecessem. Como eu disse, é uma batalha diária.  
A mudança nesse hábito de inicio chamou atenção, principalmente de Bella, a pessoa que eu mais me comunicava através do toque. Senti uma pontada no peito ao ver os olhos desapontados que ela me mostrou, quando eu disse que não a tocaria, que preferiria contar o meu dia com Jacob através de palavras. Menti. E Jasper percebeu. E Edward também. Fiquei dois dias sem poder ver Jacob após o inicio do meu projeto-não-me-toque. Até hoje não sei se o castigo foi pela mentira, ou pelo fato de Edward ter percebido que eu não queria que Bella me visse forjando um tombo, simplesmente para ser carregada por Jake.

Na verdade, não existe razão real para esconder as imagens na minha mente, simplesmente porque não existe nada, absolutamente nada que não possa ser mostrado. Os sentimentos e emoções confusas são _meus_. Os hormônios em ebulição são meus, porque para o alvo de toda essa minha admiração, eu ainda estou na fase de ser como uma irmã e uma melhor amiga. E é exatamente nisso que consiste o meu projeto carpe diem com Jacob. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo ainda tenho em Forks, e não importa se serão mais cinco, dez, quinze ou vinte anos. Todo o tempo do mundo parece pouco quando eu penso o quanto quero ficar perto dele. A espera para o começo da tarde parece uma eternidade, mas o tempo que passamos juntos passa como se eu piscasse, e de repente escurecesse e ele tivesse de me levar de volta antes que Edward o caçasse pela floresta.  
Hoje em especial, a eternidade parece estar andando em câmera lenta.

Abri pela segunda vez meu exemplar de _Persuasion_, para ter de fechá-lo também pela segunda vez. Não ousava encarar o relógio novamente para evitar a decepção de ver os ponteiros nos mesmos lugares. Recostei melhor a cabeça no fofo acento do sofá e fechei os olhos devagar. Tudo ao meu redor tornou-se extremamente alto: o barulho das páginas que eram viradas pelos dedos delgados de Alice, a ponta da caneta riscando o papel com algumas anotações de Carlisle, os passos pesados que subiam os degraus da varanda...

"Jake!"

Pulei do sofá e corri até a porta, ouvindo um resmungo baixo de Edward sobre "não precisar ficar tão eufórica por nada". Eu sabia que o motivo da repreensão não foi a maneira como eu praticamente voei até a porta, mas sim pelo fato dele já saber quem estava do outro lado.  
Para minha não surpresa, mas alegria pessoal e incondicional, lá estava ele, com um dos braços apoiado em um dos lados da porta, os cabelos levemente molhados jogados pelos ombros e os mesmos olhos negros e brilhantes. Porém, meu sorriso largo e acolhedor não estava ali. No lugar havia uma fina linha que entortava em um dos lados, o que me fez recuar um passo. Havia algo errado, eu podia sentir sem que ele tivesse dito uma palavra.

"Vem, Jake", fechei a porta atrás de mim enquanto com a outra mão o segurava pelo braço, fazendo com que ele me seguisse. Eu sabia que _eles_ haviam me escutado, mas eu gostava de me iludir com o falso senso de privacidade.

"Nessie, eu não posso demorar."

Meu estômago afundou enquanto eu andava, e minha mão apertou o pulso dele inconscientemente em uma tentativa vã de fazê-lo ficar. Delicadamente senti a mão quente dele por cima da minha, segurando meus dedos e me fazendo parar. Eu havia começado a correr sem nem ter notado.

"Acho que nenhum deles vai ouvir", a voz de Jacob estava mais baixa, mas não havia a alegria de sempre em suas palavras.

"Eles sempre ouvem, não adianta", olhei envolta para não encará-lo novamente. O que quer que tenha acontecido havia arruinado totalmente meus planos. Eu podia sentir a frustração fazer com que meu rosto ficasse quente, e a última coisa que eu gostaria de ouvir era alguma piada engraçada sobre a facilidade que tenho em corar.

"Nessie..."

Duas mãos grandes e extremamente quentes seguraram meu rosto, fazendo com que fosse impossível desviar o olhar. Ele estava _tão_ perto... tão alcançável que eu podia sentir sua respiração forte, enquanto seus olhos negros encaravam os meus sem hesitar. Minhas pernas pareciam ter criado raízes no chão, e minha mente parecia nublada e sem foco.

"Eu..."

"Eu sinto muito por hoje", as mãos se afrouxaram envolta do meu rosto, e Jacob voltou a ficar ereto, fazendo com que eu tivesse de inclinar a cabeça para vê-lo. "Houve um problema com o velho Billy e eu estou de enfermeiro por hoje."

"Seu pai está bem?"

De repente, toda a minha frustração parecia ter escorrido pelos poros do meu corpo. Minha voz havia saído mais alta do que eu esperava, e a preocupação que começava a pesar no meu peito não dava espaço para o arrependimento. Eu teria muito tempo depois para me chamar de egoísta.

"Ele está bem, ok?", novamente as mãos quentes tocaram meu corpo, dessa vez elas pousaram no meu ombro e eu senti novamente o estômago afundar. Como eu poderia me sentir desse jeito quando Billy estava doente?O que há de errado comigo?

"O que ele tem?"

"Gripe, eu acho. Mas ele não é jovem, então estamos cuidando disso."

"Estamos?"

"Eu tenho revezado com o bando, Quil e Embry estão com ele agora, eu precisava esticar as pernas e ver como você estava."

Se minha atenção não estivesse em outro lugar, eu provavelmente teria explodido quando uma de suas mãos tocou meu rosto, saindo de uma de minhas têmporas até o meu queixo. Mas a presença não muito longe dali me fez perder provavelmente o melhor momento do dia, o que não era uma grande novidade. Minha família era especialista em atrapalhar minhas investidas amorosas, mas os irmãos de Jacob conseguiam tal proeza com certa maestria, principalmente Leah.  
De onde eu estava, não conseguia ver claramente o enorme lobo por causa das árvores, mas eu sabia que Leah deveria estar com Jacob, _ela_ sempre estava com ele.

"Nessie...?", a mão virou meu rosto que havia se inclinado para além de suas costas, não me dando tempo de disfarçar minha expressão de desaprovação.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo, se você precisa ficar com Billy", menti. Entendi que ele precisava ficar com o pai, mas não conseguia pensar em uma explicação para Leah ter feito todo o caminho até aqui.

"Mesmo?". Havia descrença em sua voz, e uma certa surpresa que ele não conseguiu disfarçar."Uau, Ness, achei que tivesse de me desculpar de joelhos por furar com você, não que eu não sinta muito, acredite, eu sinto."

"Eu sei, Jake, mas você precisa cuidar do seu pai, se precisar de um médico ou qualquer coisa, você sabe onde encontrar".

"Obrigado, Nessie, prometo que amanhã venho mais cedo para passarmos mais tempo juntos", a voz de Jacob havia mudado, e eu podia notar a diferença entre suas atitudes e suas expressões. Ele realmente estava com medo que eu me zangasse.

"Cuide do Billy primeiro, se ele não melhorar fique com ele, não se preocupe comigo, ok? Se não puder vir amanhã é só telefonar". Mentir já estava se tornando um hábito quando o assunto era manter minhas prioridades. Eu não podia impor minhas vontades quando Billy estava precisando realmente de Jacob, mas eu não podia me enganar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Apenas a menção de não vê-lo no dia seguinte fez com que minha voz falhasse no final da frase, e novamente eu podia sentir o pânico dentro do peito ao pensar em ficar longe dele.

Minha covardia era maior que a vontade que eu tinha de encará-lo. Meus olhos vagavam pela grama embaixo de meus pés, então eu não pude ver que tipo de expressão ele fazia. Era melhor assim. Quanto menos eu o visse, menos tempo precisaria passar limpando a mente antes de entrar novamente em casa.

"Certo, mas da próxima vez vamos recuperar o tempo perdido".

Um par de braços longos e quentes me trouxeram para um abraço, acabando com a minha resistência. Afundei o rosto no peito dele, notando pela primeira vez que ele usava uma camiseta escura. Uma das regras de Edward, aliás, duas: Jacob só poderia me encontrar muito bem vestido, e era extremamente proibido que ele se destransformasse na minha frente. A segunda regra era praticamente uma lei, se Jacob a descumprisse, eu seria enviada no mesmo instante para alguma cidade do outro lado do mundo.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta, Jake", meus lábios mal se mexiam, mas eu tentava manter minha mente longe das paranóias de Edward.

"Eu _já_ estou sentindo sua falta, Nessie."

Sorri, apertando mais o abraço.  
Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo dele, mais quente do que o de um ser humano comum, que fazia com que cada milímetro do meu corpo quisesse manter esse abraço para sempre. Sabia que ele teria de ir, mas enquanto ele não me afastasse, eu aproveitaria todos os segundos possíveis como se estivesse guardando para utilizá-los depois.  
Que coisa incrível essa impressão.

O abraço durou mais do que eu esperava, e tenho certeza de que Jacob não teria afrouxado os braços, se um suspiro vindo de alguma parte da floresta, não o chamasse de volta a realidade. Gentilmente ele deu um passo para trás, ainda com o largo sorriso que ele sabia que eu adorava. Instantaneamente, minha mão direita segurou seu braço, e eu senti minha garganta se apertar. Meu rosto havia se tornado quente e eu tinha certeza de que ele havia percebido, principalmente pelo fato de sua expressão ter se tornado um tanto quanto divertida.

"Cuide-se, Ness", as palavras de despedida foram ditas em um tom descontraído, e eu fechei os olhos para sentir os lábios dele na minha testa, como ele sempre fazia quando ia embora.

Meus olhos se abriram em seguida, para ainda ver um leve aceno, enquanto Jacob desaparecia na floresta. Foram necessários alguns minutos até que eu pudesse fazer um reconhecimento de onde estava, percebendo que a grande casa branca não ficava tão longe, e que provavelmente a essa hora todos já sabiam o que havia acontecido.

Uma onda de arrependimento e frustração fez com que eu começasse a andar, querendo ficar o mais longe possível das tentativas de consolo de Bella, e o sorriso vitorioso que eu sabia que Edward colocaria em seu rosto perfeito quando eu abrisse a porta.  
Pensei na possibilidade de retornar e pegar meu carro, o Volvo prateado, herdado diretamente de Edward, mas eu ainda não sabia dirigir muito bem, e meu professor particular hoje estaria como enfermeiro em La Push. Então não me restava nada a não ser utilizar minha outra natureza, que havia me dado uma velocidade incrível, o suficiente para que eu me afastasse para não ter meus pensamentos ouvidos.

Seguindo na direção contrária a que Jacob havia tomado, logo as árvores eram apenas figuras borradas na paisagem, e o vento parecia tocar delicadamente meu rosto, deixando meus cabelos longos para trás. A corrida teria durado mais um pouco, se em determinada parte do caminho, eu não tivesse de mudar de rota, ao sentir o cheiro fresco de humanos. Não que isso fosse um problema, eu já havia aprendido a controlar bem esse meu lado, era fácil conviver com humanos, mas hoje eu simplesmente não queria ver ninguém. Nem humanos, nem vampiros...

O local escolhido para esconder minhas frustrações havia sido o tronco de uma grande macieira, grande o bastante para que eu pudesse me sentar confortavelmente em um dos lados que não batia Sol. A floresta estava silenciosa, exceto pelo barulho de alguns pássaros ao longe, e o vento que sacudia levemente algumas folhas. Era perfeito para o que eu pretendia fazer.  
Com uma longa espreguiçada, recostei-me melhor no tronco da árvore e bocejei. Havia acordado cedo demais e a espera para ver Jake havia me deixado cansada.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo demorou para que eu dormisse, mas percebi logo que o que estava acontecendo era um sonho. Só _poderia_ ser um sonho.  
Primeiro, eu não estava na floresta. Estava sentada no confortável banco de couro do Volvo prateado. Segundo, eu não estava sozinha e remoendo frustrações por causa da espera perdida. Ao meu lado, com um largo e irresistível sorriso, Jacob dirigia o carro como se fossemos os donos da estrada.

Certo. Poderia não ser um sonho até ai, mas o que viria a seguir iria provar realmente que eu estava sonhando.

O velocímetro começou a diminuir, e aos poucos eu senti o carro parar. Jacob tinha um sorriso largo nos lábios, e ao virar-se na minha direção eu pude ver seus olhos. Eram os mesmos olhos negros, mas eles brilhavam mais dessa vez, e a maneira como ele me encarava fazia com que cada parte do meu corpo tremesse, como se respondesse àquele olhar.  
Com uma das mãos ele segurou meu rosto, e eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando não somente por causa das mãos dele. Eu estava virada quase que totalmente em sua direção, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam o banco de couro com força, como se drenassem todo o meu nervosismo.  
Eu sabia o que aconteceria ali, eu podia sentir em cada célula do meu corpo o quanto havia desejado por aquele momento, mesmo tendo consciência de que estava sonhando. Os lábios de Jacob se aproximavam devagar, diminuindo a distância entre os meus. Fechei meus olhos, era assim que eu sempre havia lido e visto nos filmes, e de olhos fechados eu poderia me surpreender e não ficar tão nervosa com a aproximação.

Mas eu não senti os lábios macios de Jacob nos meus. Ao invés disso, meus olhos se abriram quando meus ombros foram sacudidos, e meu nome foi chamado por uma voz que não era a doce e rouca voz de Jake.  
Bella estava na minha frente, suas mãos geladas estavam no meu ombro, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão dolorida, como se ela estivesse com algum tipo de dor.  
Demorei alguns segundos para que meu cérebro pudesse funcionar normalmente, e para que eu pudesse formular uma pergunta.

"Mãe?"

"Renesmee, você está bem?"

A voz de minha mãe estava mais pesada do que de costume, e a expressão de dor ainda cobria seus lindos traços.  
Eu acenei com a cabeça, e ela suspirou, ficando de pé, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim mesmo enquanto eu levantava, mostrando que estava bem.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?", arrisquei a pergunta. O que quer que tenha acontecido não poderia ser relacionado comigo. Eu havia passado a tarde dormindo...

Minha linha de pensamento parou.  
Não precisei ouvir a resposta de Bella para entender o motivo da expressão em seu rosto. Ao olhar melhor onde estava, era bem fácil de entender. A floresta estava completamente escura, exceto alguns pontos que eram iluminados por uma fresta de lua, mas no geral, eu havia adormecido sem perder a noção da hora e esquecido de voltar para casa.  
Um pedido de desculpas já estava se formando nos meus lábios, quando um dos braços de Bella me jogou para suas costas. Passei meus próprios braços envolta de seu pescoço e o apertei com força.

"Desculpe", falei baixo, afundando o rosto nos fofos cabelos castanhos de minha mãe, assim que ela começou a correr.

"Você sabe o quão preocupados ficamos? Renesmee, não se dorme no meio da floresta". A reprovação na voz de Bella soava como música. De certa forma as broncas dela nunca pareciam broncas de verdade.

"Eu sei, sinto muito, eu não vi que havia anoitecido."

"Edward estava quase incontrolável achando que você tinha ido até La Push fazer companhia para Jacob", havia uma certa ironia naquelas palavras.

"Eu nem pensei nisso", mordi meus lábios. Por que eu não me auto-convidei para fazer companhia?Tola.

"Eu sei que não", Bella riu, e eu pude sentir a risada ecoando por seu corpo, me fazendo rir também. Lidar com Bella era tão simples e natural.

A distância até a casa branca não era longa, mas eu podia sentir o cansaço, me acomodando melhor nas costas de Bella, fechando os olhos. Minutos depois ela havia parado, e eu só percebi que estava em casa, ao sentir que encostava em algo macio.  
Abri meus olhos e encontrei o rosto sorridente e amável de Bella, que me colocava delicadamente no sofá.

"Você está cansada, querida."

"Eu estou bem", sorri como resposta, me sentando no sofá.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor se eu continuasse a dormir.

Eu mal havia sentado no sofá, e pude sentir a respiração pesada que vinha de alguma parte da sala. A voz de Carlisle era baixa demais para que eu pudesse ouvir, mas eu podia sentir que Jasper estava agindo no ambiente, devido a estranha calma e serenidade que eu começava a sentir.  
Meus olhos se viraram devagar, procurando o motivo pelo qual Jasper estava usando seu dom, pois eu sabia que não podia ser eu. No fundo eu sabia quem era, só queria ter certeza do óbvio.  
Próximo ao piano, Edward andava de um lado para o outro. As mãos para trás em forma de punho, as narinas dilatadas e os olhos de topázio na minha direção, como se em algum momento ele pudesse simplesmente pular em cima de mim. Alice estava sentada ao lado de Jasper, no primeiro degrau da escada, e eu podia ouvir sua risada baixa. Ela estava se divertindo.

"E-eu sinto muito", abri a boca em busca de uma explicação, mas Edward ergueu uma das mãos me pedindo para parar. Eu estava perdida.

Bella que estava ao meu lado se pôs de pé, ficando entre o sofá e o alterado Edward, como que para garantir que nada pudesse acontecer.  
Esme que estava ao lado de Carlisle, não muito longe de onde Edward marchava, me olhava com um meio sorriso como se pedisse desculpas.  
Era a primeira vez que a raiva de Edward por algo que eu tivesse feito tinha aquele efeito. Não era agradável. Eu sentia vontade de ir até onde ele estava e abraçá-lo, mas eu temia que isso só piorasse a situação.

A menção a esse pensamento fez com que ele parasse.  
Com um longo suspiro, e parecendo ter pegado todo o ar que havia na sala, Edward caminhou na direção do sofá, parando ao lado de Bella, fazendo com que eu recuasse.

"Renesmee...". Sua voz de veludo estava tensa, e eu podia sentir o barulho de seu maxilar trincando, assim que ele fechou os olhos como se estivesse escolhendo bem as palavras.

"Eu dormi, desculpe", as palavras saiam da minha boca às pressas. "Eu sei que não devo fazer isso, eu realmente sinto muito, pai".

Edward abriu os olhos, e eu pude respirar tranqüila ao ver que a raiva não estava tão presente. Eu podia vê-la ainda ali, mas não com tanta fúria e intensidade como segundos atrás.

"Acho melhor irmos para casa."

Bella sorriu para o restante dos Cullen e desejou um "boa noite" tímido, seguindo atrás de Edward que havia saído antes que eu pudesse perceber.  
A risada de Alice havia se tornado mais alta, e um rosnado vindo de fora fez com que até Jasper e Emmett soltassem uma gargalhada.  
Nunca o curto caminho até a casa de faz-de-conta pareceu tão longo.  
Edward corria mais rápido do que nunca, e mesmo tentando manter o mesmo ritmo, logo tudo o que eu podia ver eram suas costas, cada vez mais longe.  
Ao subir os pequenos degraus que levavam a entrada, meu coração parecia prestes a saltar pela boca, e eu temia o que me esperava assim que a porta fosse fechada. Bella estava na minha frente antes que Edward pudesse começar o discurso, que eu sabia que ele havia reservado especialmente para ser dito assim que estivéssemos longe dos olhares e ouvidos do restante da família.

"Edward, por favor, seja razoável", Bella estava séria, e eu suspeitava que ela sabia o que vinha pela frente. "Ela já se desculpou, nada aconteceu, nós já conversamos e está tudo bem".

"Tudo bem?Tudo... bem?". Uma mistura de ironia com descrença pintava a voz de Edward, enquanto seus olhos pareciam atravessar Bella. "Não está tudo bem. E... eu não quero pensar nisso."

Com um movimento rápido, Edward virou-se de costas e apoiou a mão em uma cadeira. Bella aproximou-se e pousou uma das mãos em seu ombro, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela automaticamente.  
Mas seus olhos não se encontraram. Em vez disso, eles vieram diretamente para mim, fazendo com que eu recuasse dois passos para trás, sentindo as pernas ficarem bambas.

"É melhor eu ligar para o Jake e avisar o que aconteceu, você o deixou preocupado, mocinha..."

Um rosnado profundo ecoou no peito de Edward ao ouvir o nome de Jacob, e Bella recuou.

"Francamente, Edward. Achei que esse assunto já havia sido resolvido. Você não pode ter essa reação toda vez que ouve o nome do Jacob, você _sabe_ disso."

"Bella, por favor...", a voz de Edward era uma mistura de rosnados sussurrados.

"Não Edward, você está sendo ridículo. Ela passou a tarde dormindo, Jacob estava longe cuidando de Billy, não existe motivo para essa reação exagerada. Ele não está aqui."

"Bella..."

Houve uma pausa. Uma longa pausa.  
Se eu não estivesse tão aterrorizada e amedrontada com o meu possível e potencial castigo, eu teria conseguido ler nas entrelinhas.  
Edward só tinha aquele tipo de reação após vasculhar a mente de Jacob, que geralmente era infestada de comentários maldosos propositais, que faziam com que meu pai esquecesse momentaneamente que ele não podia machucar Jake.  
Mas como Bella havia dito, eu havia passado a tarde sozinha...

"O problema não é o Jacob", Edward tinha a voz arrastada, e eu podia ouvir meu próprio coração batendo descompassado. Eu havia entendido. "O problema é ela."

Não foi preciso mais nenhum rosnado para que tudo ficasse claro.  
A expressão de Bella havia endurecido, e os olhos de ambos pareciam iguais. Devagar, dei as costas, caminhando em direção ao meu quarto, sentindo os olhos ficarem úmidos e o caminho embaçado. O choro apareceu assim que eu fechei a porta. Era uma mistura de frustração, egoísmo e decepção.  
Jacob não havia voltado. Ele estava cuidando de Billy em La Push, então tecnicamente não havia como Edward ler sua mente. Mas a minha, a minha conturbada e confusa mente estava aberta, completamente vulnerável.  
Ao deitar na cama, fechei os olhos e tentei pensar em assuntos triviais, tentando afastar com todas as minhas forças o sonho que havia tido essa tarde, e que estava gritando em minha mente, desde o momento em que eu havia acordado na floresta.

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2: Inimigo Oculto

A autora agradece imensamente os reviews recebidos. ;;

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Inimigo Oculto**

Jacob não apareceu no dia seguinte.  
No lugar de sua ensolarada e estonteante presença, recebi um telefone enquanto ainda dormia. Demorei alguns segundos para conseguir correr a mão até a cabeceira da cama, pegando o pequeno aparelho branco, que servia somente como despertador. Meus olhos se estreitaram ao ver o visor piscar com o nome de Jacob.  
Billy havia piorado e pela voz de Jake, ele passaria o dia ao lado da cama do pai. Apesar de a minha voz estar rouca pelo sono, eu precisei repetir umas dez vezes que estava tudo bem, e que ele não deveria se preocupar. Eu podia sentir a angústia em sua voz, imaginando que para ele não deveria ser fácil ficar longe, assim como era extremamente difícil para mim.  
A ausência de Jake se seguiu por mais dois dias, e teria se estendido para mais um, se na manhã do terceiro dia, Bella não corresse para o quarto, atendendo ao telefone. Não que eu fosse tentar fazer uma disputa, isso estava completamente fora de questão. Sentada na pequena cozinha de casa, senti o estômago afundar ao ouvir o toque do celular, apertando o garfo com força. Eu sabia que era Jake. Eu sabia que ele iria implorar como implorou no dia anterior. Eu sabia que ia ter de fingir uma falsa animação, enquanto meu peito ficava cada vez mais apertado, dividindo a saudade que eu sentia com a minha preocupação pessoal com o pai dele. Billy não estava melhorando, e mesmo Jacob dizendo que não era necessária uma visita de Carlisle, eu começava a ter minhas dúvidas.

"Hey, Jake", Bella voltou para a cozinha com o aparelho no ouvido, e eu cravei meus olhos no prato de panquecas. "Sim, ela está comendo no momento, mas que bom que você ligou, eu estava pensando em você nesse mesmo instante", ela riu enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. "Ela está bem, Jake, e claro que eu não estou mentindo!"

Meus lábios formaram um sorriso, e eu ergui meus olhos para Bella.  
Algumas vezes quando os dois conversavam, eu tinha a impressão de que ela falava com uma espécie de irmão mais novo, exceto nos momentos em que parecia o contrário, que ela era uma irmã mais nova. Inconscientemente eu agradecia por essa relação de parentesco ser apenas fictícia.  
De onde eu estava, era fácil ouvir a voz de Jake, que insistia para que Bella passasse o telefone, mas minha mãe não parecia muito animada para realizar esse desejo. Por mais que eu tentasse parecer o mais normal possível nesses últimos dias, tenho certeza de que no fundo ela percebeu. Quando Jacob não estava perto, eu sentia como se de repente tudo passasse a ser monocromático. Não importava a direção, tudo era preto e branco, sem brilho, sem luz, sem som. Eu sabia que no fundo eu estava fazendo mais drama do que o necessário, mas somente aqueles que possuem o mesmo tipo de relacionamento que eu possuo com Jake poderiam entender.  
Então eu não estava chateada por Bella estar tentando ludibriar o meu arco-íris pessoal, porque eu realmente não queria ouvir que não poderia vê-lo novamente, e que teria de passar mais um dia me sentindo incompleta.

"É o seguinte, Jacob Black", havia autoridade na voz de Bella. "Eu sei que você tem que ficar com Billy, então pensei em passar ai e deixar a Nes... Renesmee para te fazer companhia, se não for atrapalhar, claro."

"É SÉRIO?!"

A voz de Jacob havia subido algumas notas, e Bella afastou o telefone da orelha, fazendo uma careta para o aparelho antes de voltar a colocá-lo perto do ouvido, pedindo que Jake não gritasse.  
Eu olhava para Bella com uma expressão atônica, e sabia que minha boca estava meio aberta, mas não conseguia encontrar forças para fechá-la.  
Em que dimensão eu estava, onde eu havia conseguido permissão para visitar Jacob em La Push, depois da cena que Edward havia feito na cozinha dias atrás?

"Ta certo, ela vai terminar o café e eu a levo até ai. Sim, sim, a pego novamente antes de anoitecer". Uma piscada na minha direção fez com que eu enfiasse um pedaço grande de panqueca na boca. "Bom, ela acabou de devorar o café da manhã, então estamos saindo daqui agora, até mais, Jake."

Bella desligou o telefone e soltou uma gargalhada musical, que fez com que eu sentisse o rosto ficar levemente quente. Em seguida eu pude sentir sua mão delicada em cima da minha cabeça, e um meio abraço. Eu agradeceria o que Bella havia feito por mim, mas minha boca estava cheia de panquecas, e eu tentava mastigá-las e engoli-las o quanto antes.

"Mastigue devagar, Renesmee", eu podia sentir o queixo dela no alto da minha cabeça. "Eu não vou mudar de idéia, você pode passar o dia com Jacob."

"Mesmo?", eu havia conseguido abrir a boca alguns segundos depois, virando a cabeça para poder olhá-la. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

"Claro, querida. Jake não pode deixar Billy sozinho, então não tem problema você ir fazer uma visita."

"Mas está tudo bem... bem mesmo?"

Bella entortou a cabeça para o lado, visivelmente confusa com a minha pergunta. Segundos depois um sorriso estampou seus lábios e ela riu baixinho, entendendo o sentido da minha pergunta.

"Sim, seu pai tem conhecimento, por isso ele não está aqui agora."

Engoli seco, sentindo o gosto de manteiga e geléia de framboesa na garganta.  
Edward havia saído assim que eu entrei na cozinha, me dando um beijo estalado na testa e me desejando um bom café da manhã, apontando para as panquecas que ele mesmo havia feito. Talvez por ainda estar zonza de sono, eu não havia percebido nada de anormal no comportamento de meu pai, que evidenciasse alguma conversa anterior que ele tivesse tido com a minha mãe. Mas eu podia imaginar que para Edward, não era tão fácil me ver saindo para passar à tarde com alguém que iria se tornar meu namorado futuramente. Mesmo eu sabendo que atualmente sou tratada como a melhor amiga, eu sabia que um dia Jacob olharia de outra maneira para mim. Não é à-toa que dizem que as garotas amadurecem mais rápido.

Sai da cozinha e troquei de roupa, voltando com um casaco em uma das mãos e um sorriso tolo nos lábios. Eu não conseguia disfarçar minha animação, não quando eu sabia que em minutos estaria olhando para os olhos mais brilhantes e o sorriso mais acolhedor que eu conhecia.  
Bella havia lavado a louça do café, e me esperava na porta para que fossemos até a casa dos Cullen pegar o carro.

"Bom Dia", cumprimentei o belo par de pernas vestido com um jeans surrado, embaixo do jipe de Emmet.

"Nessie!"

Rosalie deslizou por debaixo do jipe em segundos, ficando de pé e me abraçando forte, enquanto segurava uma ferramenta que eu não fazia idéia para que servia. Sua blusa estava cheia de manchas escuras, e seu cabelo preso em um desleixado rabo de cavalo, mas mesmo assim Rosalie continuava perfeita.  
Eu havia retribuído o abraço, sorrindo largamente para ela. Não importava que tivéssemos nos visto em menos de 24hs, para Rosalie, todo encontro comigo era motivo para abraços e beijos. Era acolhedor, eu gostava do mimo que recebia, o único que não era fã de Rosalie era... Jake!

"Vocês vão sair?", Emmet que estava do outro lado do jipe havia se aproximado, afagando minha cabeça com sua enorme mão, fazendo com que minha tentativa anterior de manter o penteado falhasse completamente.

"Vou levar Renesmee à La Push", Bella tinha um dos braços envolta da minha cintura, e eu senti meu corpo vibrando quando ela riu ao ver a expressão de horror no rosto de Rosalie. "Sim, Edward sabe."

"Mas Bella...", Rosalie me olhava com assombro, enquanto encostava a estranha ferramenta no queixo. "Nessie, querida, podemos passear se você estiver se sentindo sozinha, Alice adoraria", essa última parte havia sido dita com a voz um pouco mais alta, e eu nem precisei virar o rosto para ver a figura pequena de Alice ao meu lado.

"Alguém falou em passear?", Alice balançava em cima dos pés, para frente e para trás, enquanto suas mãos batiam juntas.

"Hoje não, Alice, mas amanhã quem sabe", Bella trouxe minha cintura para perto dela.

"Isso explica porque não consigo ver o seu futuro desde ontem", a voz de Alice havia se tornado séria e profunda.

"Meu futuro vai estar de volta logo, não se preocupe, poderá se deleitar com cada detalhe novamente, mas agora vamos."

Eu acenei para os três que haviam ficado para trás, tentando disfarçar o largo sorriso que teimava em continuar no meu rosto, pelo menos até que eu me afastasse de Rosalie.  
A aversão de Jacob por ela era recíproca, e eu tentava evitar que os dois tivessem de passar mais tempo do que o necessário juntos, e isso inclua a menção da existência um do outro.

O Volvo prateado estava parado em frente à entrada da casa, e eu desconfiava que aquela facilidade havia sido trabalho de Edward. Sentei no banco do passageiro e corri para colocar o cinto de segurança, percebendo que minha mãe já estava sentada, de cinto colocado e começava a dar partida no carro.  
Mesmo com as novas habilidades que Bella havia ganhado após se tornar uma vampira, certos costumes ela mantinha, como o cinto de segurança, por exemplo. Esse hábito era motivo de gozação para Edward, que não perdia uma oportunidade para contar a Emmet, que por sua vez, sempre tinha uma piada na ponta da língua.

Enquanto pegávamos a rodovia, eu podia sentir minha respiração descompassada, e desconfiava que meu coração batia mais alto do que o motor do Volvo. Levei uma das mãos para o peito, ouvindo a risada baixa de Bella, que provavelmente estava me olhando há algum tempo sem que eu pudesse ter notado. Esse tipo de situação era mais comum do que eu podia imaginar. Os olhos de Bella eram sempre vigilantes em relação a mim, como se eles estivessem sempre nas minhas costas, zelando e cuidando de mim.  
Eu sorri tímida e desviei os olhos para o meu lado da janela, mas sabia que era uma questão de tempo até Bella iniciar uma conversa.  
As palavras vieram como esperado, mas seu contexto me pegou totalmente de guarda baixa.

"Como estão as coisas com Jake?"

Se eu não estivesse com os olhos cravados do lado de fora da janela, certamente ela teria visto a forma como aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Lentamente, virei à cabeça e sorri, fingindo não ter entendido o que ela queria realmente dizer.

"Jake não tem te visitado, eu sei o quão difícil tem sido para você, Renesmee", havia preocupação e solidariedade na voz dela, como se ela realmente entendesse como eu me sentia. "Mas não se esqueça de agradecer seu pai, foi idéia dele tudo isso", Bella bateu de leve a ponta dos dedos no volante.

"A tarde com Jake foi idéia de Edward?!"

A pergunta saiu dos meus lábios sem que eu tivesse tempo de reformulá-la. Minha mente não conseguia assimilar que meu pai poderia ter permitido livremente que eu passasse um dia longe de seus olhos, ainda mais com meu protótipo de namorado lobisomem. Edward sabia que Jacob nunca me machucaria, e após o incidente com os Volturi, os vampiros e os lobisomens tinham uma trégua permanente, que eu tinha certeza de que era ainda mais forte por causa da impressão entre Jacob e eu. O trato sobre o território havia sido suspenso, então era bem comum encontrarmos os irmãos de Jacob no quintal de casa, da mesma forma como Edward e Emmet de vez enquando caçavam com Seth.  
Mas aliança nenhuma poderia diminuir a rixa entre Edward e Jacob. Eu entendia o senso paternal de Edward, afinal de contas eu era filha única, e as coisas para ele eram bem mais complicadas por causa de sua habilidade especial. Por esse motivo, eu nunca esperei nenhuma espécie de facilidade com meu relacionamento com Jake, mas ouvir que ele havia sido a pessoa por trás da incrível sugestão me deixou extremamente agradecida.

"Eu irei, não se preocupe, eu realmente estou muito agradecida", sorri sincera e encarei os olhos cor de caramelo de Bella. "Estamos bem, mas eu não sei se agüentaria ficar mais tempo longe dele. E obrigada por atender ao telefone, eu não sei se teria atendido..."

"Eu sei", Bella encarava a rodovia, e eu tinha certeza que não era por estar prestando atenção na estrada. Seu belo rosto estava sério, e eu sabia que ela estava ponderando o que iria dizer. "Você cresceu, Renesmee, eu e Edward não vamos poder impor nossas vontades por muito tempo. Não foi fácil para ele me dizer isso, e confesso que eu mesma fui contra a idéia quando ouvi pela primeira vez, mas como eu disse, você cresceu."

"Mãe, eu..."

Bella virou o rosto e eu me calei.  
Havia um sorriso torto nos lábios dela, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes e intensos. Se ela pudesse chorar, tenho certeza de que estaria fazendo isso nesse instante.  
Meu peito se apertou e minha mão esquerda tocou seu braço frio inconscientemente. Bella retirou a mão do volante e segurou meus dedos, mantendo o mesmo olhar, mas desmanchando o sorriso. Seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina e eu sabia que ela estava angustiada, mesmo tentando disfarçar.  
A intensidade da minha ligação com Bella poderia ser comparada com a que tenho com Jacob, mas de forma diferente. Estávamos sempre em sintonia, como uma estação de rádio que funciona perfeitamente bem enquanto toca sua canção favorita.  
Ver os sentimentos de Bella expostos, seus medos e anseios me deixavam inquieta, e a última coisa que eu queria era vê-la sofrer.

"Eu estou bem, mãe, não se preocupe, você não vai me perder porque vou passar uma tarde em La Push", eu sentia minha voz baixa, como se eu mais implorasse do que falasse.

"Eu sei, querida, desculpe", os dedos gelados de Bella tocaram meu rosto, mas eu ainda podia ver a angústia em seus olhos.

A conversa com Bella me distraiu o restante do caminho, e se não fosse a figura alta e morena de Jake na entrada da casa, eu certamente não teria percebido que havíamos chegado.  
Quando meus olhos o viram, foi como se qualquer tipo de tristeza e preocupação sumisse da minha mente, varridos para algum lugar escondido. Meu coração chegava a doer dentro do peito, enquanto eu sentia minhas mãos tremendo, esperando Bella parar o carro.  
Eu não esperei o motor do Volvo ser desligado, abrindo a porta e me jogando nos braços de Jacob, como uma criança que fica muito tempo longe dos pais. Os braços longos, quentes e fortes me receberam em um forte abraço, e eu não sentia mais o chão embaixo dos meus pés. Tudo o que eu via era Jacob.

"Nessie, que saudades", eu ouvia sua voz rouca no meu ouvido, fazendo com que eu apertasse ainda mais os braços envolta de seu pescoço.

"Eu também, eu também, Jake", minha voz estava chorosa, mas eu não podia evitar. Meus olhos estavam úmidos, e eu sentia um turbilhão de emoções diferentes girando em meu estômago.

Jacob repetiu mais algumas vezes o quanto havia sentido minha falta, até ambos percebermos que não estávamos sozinhos. Bella limpou a garganta para se fazer presente, apoiando-se no Volvo.  
Devagar, Jake me colocou de volta ao chão, e eu me recompus, encarando a expressão séria de Bella com o rosto extremamente vermelho. Era tão fácil esquecer do mundo naqueles braços.

"Olá, Bells!", Jake acenou para Bella, passando um dos braços envolta do meu ombro, me trazendo para perto.

"Olá, Jacob", Bella o olhou rápido, mas voltou a me encarar, com os mesmos olhos intensos.

"Não se preocupe, não vou tirar os olhos dela", ele tinha um sorriso tão largo e brilhante, que parecia ter sido esculpido em madeira.

"Eu realmente espero que não, Jacob Black", as mãos de minha mãe estavam em sua cintura, e ela parecia estar se controlando. "Fique de olho em Renesmee, não a deixe sozinha e que ela esteja inteira quando eu voltar para buscá-la. Ouça bem garoto, se algo acontecer com a minha filha você terá _sérios_ problemas".

A risada de Jacob ecoou pelas árvores envolta da casa, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu havia esperado tanto para ouvir novamente meu som favorito, aquela risada que vinha de dentro e enchia o ambiente, como um raio de sol entrando em uma sala escura.  
Bella havia relaxado e expressão, e eu tinha certeza de que fora por causa da risada. Era difícil manter alguma tensão quando Jacob estava por perto.

"Ok, eu prometo que ela vai estar inteira", Jake tentou manter a seriedade, mas era quase impossível. "Venha o mais tarde possível, eu senti muita falta da Nessie, e mesmo que você a deixasse aqui por meses, eu ainda não teria recompensado o tempo perdido."

Corei.  
Meu coração pareceu ter pulado uma batida, recomeçando em um ritmo totalmente alucinado. Eu sabia que Jacob de vez enquanto tinha uns momentos desse tipo, mas aquela era a primeira vez que essa sinceridade me pegava desprevenida.  
E lá estava meu coração, se enchendo de esperança.

Se meu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto fogo, o de Bella parecia ter ficado tão transparente quando gelo. Seus olhos haviam se estreitado, e ela apareceu na minha frente sem que eu notasse, empurrando Jacob com mais força do que o necessário, me envolvendo em um abraço possessivo.  
Eu passei timidamente os braços pelos ombros de minha mãe, beijando sua bochecha e sorrindo confiante quando ela se recompôs. Com um suspiro fundo, Bella lançou um último olhar ameaçador para Jake, antes de seguir em direção ao Volto prateado, cujo motor ainda estava ligado.

"Venho antes do jantar, e não se esqueça de que Renesmee precisa almoçar", Bella parecia mais ordenar do que lembrar, se atrasando o máximo para sair dali.

"Bella, por favor, eu vou cuidar dela", Jake havia diminuído um pouco o sorriso, e eu desconfiava que ele se sentia ofendido pela falta de credibilidade de minha mãe.

Bella não argumentou. Sua resposta foi uma cantada de pneu deixada pelo Volvo, conforme ela acelerava e se distanciava.  
Eu acenei até que o carro não fosse mais visível, e até que Jacob me prendesse novamente em seus braços para mais um abraço.  
Dessa vez eu pude aproveitar mais o meu arco-íris pessoal. Os braços de Jacob me envolveram de uma forma mais casta, mas com a mesma intensidade de antes. Eu sentia a respiração dele próxima ao meu ouvido, arrepiando todo meu corpo. Era uma sensação ótima, principalmente porque o calor de sua pele não deixava que o frio do nervosismo me fizesse tremer.  
Quando nossos braços se desvencilharam, ele segurou minha mão e sorriu, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um cubo de gelo exposto ao Sol de verão.

"Não acreditei quando Bella disse que você viria, eu estava com tanta saudade, Nessie", as mãos dele seguraram meu rosto como se fosse algo extremamente precioso. "Se você não viesse hoje eu iria te visitar de qualquer forma".

"Sério?". Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro, você não sabe o que eu tenho passado sem você, é ridículo, mas eu definitivamente não lembro como costumava ser minha vida antes de você aparecer".

Se Jacob pretendia fazer com que eu me apaixonasse ainda mais, ele estava tendo sucesso. Meu rosto que ainda estava corado pelo abraço inicial, parecia prestes a entrar em erupção, e eu sabia que se não tomasse cuidado teria meu coração saindo por detrás de meus dentes.

"E... eu também senti sua falta, você não faz idéia do quanto, Jacob", tentei colocar em palavras pelo menos um terço do que sentia, mas era inútil. O que eu realmente queria dizer para Jake ainda eram palavras que não poderiam ser ditas.

A felicidade de Jacob era algo tão visível que chegava a ser quase palpável.  
Assim que entramos na pequena casa, a realidade retornou devagar, e eu corri os olhos para a porta do quarto de Billy. A sala estava vazia, a tv estava ligada em algum programa que eu desconhecia, e parecia ter algo sendo feito na cozinha.

"Como está o seu pai?"

"Dormindo, está melhor", Jake tinha um sorriso no rosto, e eu tive certeza de que Billy havia realmente melhorado. "Mas o que você quer fazer? Temos a tarde toda para fazermos o que você quiser".

"Bom...", tentei pensar em alguma resposta que não fosse a verdade direta, de que eu faria qualquer coisa, por mais estúpida e idiota que parecesse, desde que isso significasse ficar ao lado dele o máximo de tempo possível. "O que você estava fazendo antes?"

"Filmes", ele disse apontando o pequeno aparelho portátil de DVD que estava escondido no hack. "Peguei alguns emprestado com Jared, Kim está viciada em romances antigos".

"Isso parece promissor."

Caminhei até a pilha de DVDS que estavam no sofá, e meus olhos se fixaram automaticamente na versão cinematográfica de _Orgulho e Preconceito_. Eu já havia visto o filme duas vezes com Bella, Alice e Rosalie, e ele estava na lista de filmes que eu gostaria de ver com Jacob. Não que eu me identificasse com nenhuma das irmãs Bennet, mas eu adorava ver a forma como a jovem Srta. Bennet e o Sr. Darcy se apaixonavam.

"Quer assistir _isso_?", Jake me olhava com certa incredulidade e eu desconfiava de que a pilha de DVDS do sofá eram os que ele não pretendia assistir.

"Se você não se importar. É um bom filme, Jake".

Jacob riu e pegou o pequeno DVD, que parecia ainda menor em suas mãos grandes. Eu esperei sentada no sofá, me encolhendo quando ele voltou ao meu lado, passando um dos braços envolta do meu ombro, fazendo com que eu apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito. Os músculos do peito de Jake eram firmes, e eu sentia meu rosto se aquecer pelo calor de sua pele, vindo debaixo do tecido da camisa azulada que ele usava.  
Foi bem difícil se concentrar no drama das irmãs Bennet, quando minha companhia ria dos problemas que em outros momentos me fizeram verter em lágrimas. Jacob não entendia porque Lizzie e o Sr. Darcy não eram claros um com o outro, alegando que não havia como um relacionamento funcionar se você não era comprometido e sincero. Eu tentei não trazer a opinião pessoal dele para o _meu_ drama real, mas foi difícil ouvir aquilo quando horas atrás ele havia feito meu coração dançar tango dentro do meu peito.

"Não é falta de sinceridade, Jake, mas às vezes, você não consegue dizer claramente o que sente", rebati a crítica dele enquanto os créditos subiam na tela, enxugando discretamente uma lágrima no canto do meu olho direito.

"Eu entendi os motivos dela, Nessie", ele levou um dos dedos delicamente até meu rosto, enxugando outra lágrima, agora no meu olho esquerdo. "Mas tirando o seu pai, não conheço mais ninguém que possa ler mentes, então se você não transformar o que sente em palavras, fica mais difícil para a outra pessoa perceber", seus olhos vagavam para o teto, para depois pousarem nos meus. "Algumas coisas devem ser confirmadas, mesmo que no fundo você apenas desconfie".

O silêncio que sucedeu aquela afirmação foi mais longo do que nós dois esperávamos.  
Estávamos sentados lado a lado, mas virados um de frente para o outro. Eu não conseguia ver nada além dos olhos negros na minha frente (um pouco mais altos, eu diria), e a expressão confusa que parecia ter se formado no rosto de Jacob. Uma de suas mãos tocou meu rosto e então ele se aproximou.  
Eu estava pronta para qualquer coisa, menos para o que viria em seguida.  
Recuei. Não um simples movimento para trás, mas ao vê-lo se aproximar, meu corpo ficou de pé automaticamente, mantendo uma distância razoável entre nós.

A reação de Jacob foi imediata.  
A expressão em seu rosto fez com que eu me arrependesse de não ter controlado o impulso de me afastar. Havia uma certa contrariedade em sua face, e seus olhos se abaixaram, encarando algo que estava no sofá e que somente ele conseguia ver.  
Eu não conseguia formar uma sentença completa, mesmo minha mente trabalhando mais rápido do que nunca. Jacob permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, até balançar um pouco a cabeça, ficando de pé e me olhando com um sorriso enorme e falso.

"Então, você deve estar com fome, Nessie", ele se afastou, passando por mim e mantendo uma boa distância entre nós. "Eu preciso te alimentar ou a Bella não vai te deixar voltar mais".

A voz de Jake seguiu em direção a cozinha, mas eu permaneci parada, estática no mesmo lugar. Minhas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, e eu tentava entender o que havia acontecido e o que estava acontecendo.  
Como eu pude ter tido tal reação se tudo o que eu mais queria era que ele tomasse alguma atitude?  
Será que ele realmente pretendia fazer o que eu achava que ele fosse fazer? Ou ele pretendia fazer algo completamente diferente, que não tinha nada a ver com as minhas ilusões amorosas?  
Não importava qual era a real intenção de Jacob, mas eu sabia que a minha reação tinha atingido alguma coisa dentro dele naquele momento.

Eu podia ouvir os passos dele voltando para a sala, mas parando na divisa entre o pequeno corredor e a entrada. No mesmo instante, novos passos eram ouvidos, e isso chamou minha atenção, fazendo com que eu me virasse.  
Nossos olhos se encontraram, e naquele momento eu desejei ser capaz de voltar no tempo, por cinco minutos, o suficiente para que eu pudesse congelar no sofá e ver o que teria acontecido se eu não fosse tão idiota. Pela primeira vez, havia dor em seus olhos.  
O contato visual durou segundos, até ele abrir a porta para que a figura esguia de Leah aparecesse ao lado de Seth, que parecia mais alto do que da última vez que eu o havia visto.  
Eu ouvi o cumprimento dos dois, mas fui incapaz de responder.

"Enfim, Sam precisa falar com você", a voz de Leah parecia mais alta do que nunca, e ela falava apontando para fora.

"Agora?", Jacob tinha a voz arrastada, balançando a cabeça em negativa. "Não posso ir agora, avise que vou à noite".

"Acho que você devia ir, cara".

Foi a voz ainda infantil de Seth que me despertou de meus devaneios. Seth era o meu irmão lobisomem favorito, uma espécie de primo que eu nunca teria. Eu lembro de raros momentos em que ele havia falado sério, então o que quer que fosse que Sam queria falar com Jacob, não era algo que poderia esperar.  
Jacob era naturalmente o Alpha do bando, característica que despertou pouco antes de eu ter nascido. Eu sabia que ele não gostava de ser líder, de ter de dar ordens, e foi esse o motivo principal que fez com que ele continuasse a deixar Sam com a liderança do bando após todo o incidente com os Volturi.

"Leah, não da!", Jake encarou a garota de cabelos chanel e deu de ombros.

"Jacob, você _precisa_ ir falar com Sam, você tem _responsabilidades_".

Certo, definitivamente a voz de Leah estava mais alta.

"Eu sei das minhas responsabilidades, ok? E não sei o que Sam quer, mas ele vai entender".

"Ele sabe que _ela_ está aqui". Leah não me olhou enquanto falava. "E mesmo assim ele disse que você _tem_ que ir."

A expressão de Jacob mudou radicalmente a menção da última frase dita por Leah. Seus olhos se tornaram pesados, seus lábios pareciam ter desaparecido, e eu poderia jurar que ele parecia mais velho do que antes. Era a responsabilidade de líder falando mais alto.  
A sala voltou a ficar em silêncio, e eu sabia que era a hora que eu precisava falar. E não sabia o que Sam tinha de tão importante para dizer, mas não seria eu que prenderia Jacob quando ele precisava ir.

"Jake, pode ir, eu vou ficar bem", minha voz estava tão baixa que eu não tinha certeza de que ele havia me ouvido.

"Nós ficaremos aqui, não se preocupe", Leah enfatizou, mas sem me encarar diretamente.

Eu senti quando Jacob me encarou, mas eu não consegui olhá-lo diretamente. Fixei meu olhar na altura do peito dele, pelo tempo que ele permaneceu na sala.  
As últimas palavras dele foram para que eu almoçasse, e que Leah e Seth cuidassem de mim e de Billy.  
Enquanto saia da sala em direção a cozinha, levei minha mão até a testa, sentindo falta do beijo de despedida.

Particularmente eu não chegava a detestar Leah.  
Era uma espécie de aversão recíproca, menos intensa do que Jake e Rosalie. Eu tinha pleno conhecimento que muito do antagonismo que sentia por ela era ciúmes. Patético, reconheço, mas era real. No dia que Jacob me contou que se não fosse por mim, ele teria ido embora de Forks e que Leah era a companhia, um rosnado fundo saiu da minha garganta, e se fosse possível eu teria caçado Leah naquele exato momento.  
Foram precisos meses até que eu pudesse encará-la novamente, da maneira como eu estava fazendo nesse exato momento.

Estávamos sentados os três na pequena mesa dos Black, degustando o ensopado que Jacob havia preparado. Seth estava perdido em seu mundo particular, faminto, devorando o terceiro prato, sem perceber o clima pesado que havia se formado por eu e Leah estarmos sentadas uma de frente para a outra. Eu não estaria me importando tanto com a presença dela, se as coisas entre eu e Jacob não tivessem ficado estranhas, e eu sabia que ela tinha percebido.  
Havia um sorriso estranho em seus lábios, e seus olhos negros não perdiam um movimento meu, como se ela fosse um cão de guarda, pronto para avançar a qualquer movimento que eu fizesse e que ela julgasse errado.

"Isso está uma delícia", Seth levantou-se para se servir novamente, e sorriu na minha direção. "Quer mais, Nessie?".

"Estou satisfeita, obrigada", tentei sorrir para a gentileza dele, mas tenho certeza de que meu rosto deve ter mostrado alguma expressão estranha.

"Jacob cozinha muito bem". Leah entregou o prato para que o irmão a servisse.

Meus olhos se estreitaram, e eu podia sentir algo quente na altura do peito. Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, apoiadas em meus joelhos, e não pude evitar um rosnado involuntário.

"Uau, acho que mexemos com o lado sanguessuga dela!".

"Leah, por favor", Seth tinha novamente a voz séria.

"O que foi? Eu não estou mentindo, Seth", Leah ergueu uma sobrancelha fina enquanto falava. "Mesmo que ela seja humana e a impressão de Jacob, uma parte dela é igual aos outros Cullen."

"Isso foi uma crítica?", eu podia ouvir o rosnado saindo de dentro do meu peito. A oscilação no humor era algo herdado de Edward.

"Não, foi apenas a verdade, você deveria estar acostumada com isso".

"Por que você está falando da minha família? Eu tenho certeza de que o assunto não envolve nenhum dos Cullen, Leah".

Leah riu alto, agradecendo Seth ao receber novamente o prato, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim. Aquela era a típica reação que ela tinha e eu detestava. As poucas vezes que conversamos, Leah parecia estar sempre escondendo algo, como se houvesse alguma coisa que eu não sabia, mas que fazia com que ela tivesse uma vantagem imaginária nas circunstâncias.  
Dificilmente eu caia na provocação, mas claro, em todos os momentos eu tinha Jacob comigo, essa era a primeira vez que eu ficava a "sós" com Leah.

"Os assuntos sempre envolvem os Cullen. Tudo gira em torno de vocês".

A voz de Leah havia se tornado afiada, e eu sabia onde ela queria chegar. Eu conhecia a história quileute de trás para frente, sabia que a razão para os lobisomens terem voltado foi a mudança dos Cullen para Forks, então diretamente falando, a razão para Leah ser o que é, era minha família. Não que eu me sentisse culpada. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, se os Cullens tivessem migrado para outro lugar, eu não teria nem ao menos nascido, então não havia possibilidade de eu me sentir mal com toda aquela história. Eu tinha o direito de ser egoísta quando envolvia as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida.

"Leah...". Seth colocou a mão sob a da irmã, mas Leah retirou a dela, me olhando com os olhos apertados.

"O que foi? Eu não estou fazendo nada, estou? Só porque ninguém diz diretamente as coisas não significa que eu tenha de fazer o mesmo. Se você quer ser amigo desses parasitas o problema é seu, mas eu apenas a suporto porque ela é a impressão do Jake, se não fosse isso eu jamais estaria dividindo a mesma mesa com um erro da natureza".

De tudo o que Leah havia dito, eu não ouvi metade.  
Minha mente havia apenas fixado a maneira como ela havia chamado Jacob. _Jake_, _Jake_, _Jake_, _Jake_, _Jake_.  
Um rosnado ainda mais alto saiu do meu peito através da minha garganta, fazendo com que eu me levantasse e me projetasse para frente, apertando os dentes na direção dela.  
Leah levantou-se no mesmo instante, batendo uma das mãos na mesa, fazendo com que quase seu prato caísse no chão, se não tivesse sido salvo antes por Seth, que havia se encolhido perto da pia. O corpo de Leah tremia, eu sabia que ela estava se segurando para não se transformar, da mesma forma como eu tentava manter minha outra natureza sob controle.

"O que você quer com ele? Por que não o deixa em paz de uma vez?", eu sabia que só havia uma coisa capaz de fazer Leah sair do sério, e eu também sabia que era um golpe extremamente baixo e covarde, mas eu precisava colocá-la em seu lugar. "Só porque você não pode ser feliz, não significa que as outras pessoas tenham de seguir o mesmo caminho".

Então, tudo aconteceu bem rápido.  
Como esperado, minhas palavras acenderam o fogo, e Leah soltou um rosnado alto que fez a pequena cozinha dos Black parecer ainda menor. Seu corpo se agitava violentamente, e uma onda de pânico fez com que minhas pernas se movessem sozinhas.  
Antes que eu pudesse perceber, havia saído da casa dos Black e corria em direção a floresta, sem saber ao certo a direção que tomava. Tudo era muito verde, e tudo passava muito rápido por mim: troncos, pedras, alguns raros animais que se aventuravam a permanecer no caminho. Nada merecia ser levado em consideração, quando tudo o que eu tinha em mente era correr.

A casa dos Black já estava longe quando meus passos diminuíram, e eu me apoiei em um tronco de árvore. Meu estômago girava, e eu sabia que aquela corrida não faria bem logo após ter comido. Olhei envolta para me situar, mas não tive tempo para pensar. Minha visão não era tão boa quanto à dos Cullen, mas eu sabia muito bem qual era a silhueta de um lobisomem na floresta, e definitivamente minha companhia não estava longe.

Prendi a respiração e comecei a correr.  
As árvores se tornaram apenas borrões na paisagem, e o fato de não conseguir sentir o cheiro do caminho tornava as coisas um pouco mais complicadas. Eu não conseguia cheirá-lo, mas conseguia ouvir claramente o barulho que suas patas faziam ao tocar as folhas no chão. Aquele som eu conhecia. Era um dos meus favoritos.  
Pulei o pequeno riacho e pude ouvir o barulho das águas sendo espirradas atrás de mim. Ele estava perto, muito perto.  
Quais os tipos de pensamentos que passam por sua mente quando seu inimigo natural está poucos metros de distância, sedento pelo sabor da sua pele? Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum arrependimento. A única coisa que minha mente mostrava era um rosto moreno e sorridente, onde um par de olhos negros brilhavam como duas estrelas no céu. Fechei os olhos e pude ouvir claramente o barulho de sua risada, era a melhor música, a melhor melodia.  
Abri meus olhos e parei. Meu perseguidor parou junto comigo e recuou quando eu me virei bruscamente. Eu menti. Eu tinha um arrependimento.

O lobo cor de cobre estava a poucos metros de distância de onde eu estava. Seus enormes dentes pareciam ainda maiores daquele ângulo, e eu podia sentir o quanto minhas pernas vacilavam. Era a primeira vez que eu me confrontava seriamente com um lobisomem, e o sentimento não era nenhum pouco agradável. As brincadeiras com Jacob eram diferentes, eu jamais pensei que um dia teria de enfrentar um de seus irmãos, e a idéia de machucar Leah de repente me parecia extremamente absurda. Além do mais, existia a chance real _dela_ me machucar, então tudo ganhava uma nova perspectiva, pois eu não podia simplesmente _deixar de existir_. Havia tantas coisas que eu não tinha feito, e muitas outras que eu ainda faria, sem contar o motivo principal: Jacob.  
Era completamente insano e bizarro, eu tinha conhecimento de que minhas prioridades eram completamente estranhas, mas eu não conseguia conceber o fato de morrer sem que ele soubesse dos meus sentimentos. Sem que ele ouvisse o meu pedido patético de desculpas.

"Leah, eu sei que você não vai aceitar minhas desculpas, mas é tudo o que eu tenho", arrisquei o diálogo. Edward havia me ensinado desde pequena. Até hoje eu tinha bastante confiança em seus ensinamentos paternos.

A resposta do lobo foi um rosnado, enquanto Leah se apoiava nas patas traseiras, abaixando a cabeça. Eu conhecia aquela posição, e sabia o que vinha em seguida.  
Então o diálogo não tinha funcionado, me deixando apenas com uma única opção. Minhas chances eram bem pequenas, praticamente mínimas.  
Enquanto eu me abaixava para me preparar para atacar, minha atenção foi completamente despertada por outra coisa.  
Os rosnados de Leah estavam mais altos, e então percebi que ela não estava tentando me atacar, mas sim se _comunicar_. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, o lobo se aproximou e eu me virei, encarando o que antes era a visão das minhas costas. Havia algo ali, algo se aproximando em uma velocidade absurda.  
Devagar, meu corpo se abaixou no mesmo instante em que Leah fez o mesmo. Nossos rosnados pareciam um só, uma única voz. Nossos corpos tremiam como se estivessem ao som da mesma música.  
Meus olhos se apertaram e eu trinquei os dentes. Estava vindo.

Continua...


	3. Capítulo 3: Voz

**Capítulo 3 - Voz**

Se cada milímetro do meu corpo não estivesse tremendo, e minha garganta não estivesse quase machucada de tanto rosnar, eu teria parado e admirado os intrusos que se aproximavam.  
Eles apareceram com certa elegância.  
Á primeira vista, eu havia percebido apenas um, mas assim que suas silhuetas tornaram-se visíveis, foi fácil reconhecer que a ameaça era dupla. Conforme se aproximavam, Leah avançava me deixando estrategicamente atrás dela. Eu podia ver seu pêlo cor de cobre eriçado, e suas unhas cravadas no gramado como se ela estivesse se segurando para não encontrar os visitantes antes que eles pudessem se aproximar.  
Quando as duas figuras estavam a uma distância menor, a corrida deu lugar a passos delicados e suaves, deixando a situação ainda mais tensa. Eles não estavam com pressa.

Eram dois homens, completamente diferentes um do outro.  
Meus olhos se fixaram primeiramente no menor, já que ele vinha à frente. Era jovem, provavelmente nos seus dezesseis ou dezessete anos. A pele extramente branca não era nenhuma novidade, nem seus cabelos louros arrepiados. Minha atenção havia mudado totalmente para a figura mais alta e morena atrás dele. A pele tinha o mesmo tom de palidez, mas seus cabelos eram longos e negros, presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo. Havia algo divertido na expressão do rapaz, mas minha curiosidade não era maior do que o pavor que seus olhos vermelhos me causavam.

"Então era verdade...", a voz de soprano do rapaz moreno fez com que Leah rosnasse ainda mais alto. "Hey, hey calma, calma!"

Com um gesto de paciência, o rapaz mais alto parou.  
O mais baixo continuou a andar, parando apenas quando Leah adiantou-se, pronta para atacá-lo. Ao contrário do rapaz moreno, o mais baixo tinha uma expressão séria, como se estivesse zangado com alguma coisa realmente importante. Havia uma ruga entre suas sobrancelhas, e eu desconfiava que ele mantinha aquela expressão constantemente.  
O silêncio que seguiu aquele momento veio acompanhado por uma rajada de vento. Eu senti meu braço arrepiar, percebendo pela primeira vez que havia saído da casa de Jacob sem a jaqueta. Pensar em meu arco-íris pessoal fez com que a adrenalina do momento diminuísse, o que não era nada bom. Na minha frente eu tinha dois vampiros desconhecidos e com olhos vermelhos de sede. Ao meu lado, a última _pessoa_ que eu gostaria de estar caso estivesse em uma situação de perigo, ou seja, as coisas não estavam funcionando muito bem, então eu precisaria estar atenta e não divagando sobre meus problemas amorosos.

"Com licença", novamente o falante era o rapaz moreno, que parecia mais agitado. Eu percebi automaticamente que o vento levou meu cheiro diretamente para seus narizes. "Você poderia pedir para ele se afastar?"

"Ele?!"

Durante os anos com os Cullens aprendi valiosas lições. Bella tinha uma verdadeira paranóia com segurança. Eu sempre era avisada sobre não me envolver com vampiros que não fossem os Cullens e o grupo de Tanya. Alice era quem mais sofria com isso. Ela era responsável por vigiar os Volturi, atenta a qualquer decisão que eles tomassem que envolvesse o futuro dos Cullen. Mas Alice não funcionava direito comigo e Jacob por perto, então não eram raros os momentos em que ela precisava se afastar para poder colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem.  
Então, no momento em que respondi a pergunta do vampiro desconhecido, minha mente automaticamente voou para a imagem de Alice, e uma grande interrogação surgiu: como ela não viu? Como eles haviam burlado _Alice_?

Leah não parecia estar gostando da situação. Eu podia sentir a tensão do lobisomem à minha frente, e sabia que tinha de fazer algo antes que as coisas piorassem. Tudo bem que éramos dois contra dois, mas isso teoricamente falando. Na prática era Leah contra dois vampiros, que poderiam ter dezenas ou centenas de anos de experiência. Eu estava ali apenas como um estorvo, e a consciência disso não ajudava em nada.

"Você é a filha dos Cullen, não é?! Nós viemos em paz, ok? Agora, por favor, peça ao seu amigo para se afastar um pouco? Ele está deixando o _meu_ amigo desconfortável."

"Você me conhece?", a curiosidade havia voltado, e eu não acreditava que estava começando um diálogo com os visitantes. Mais um dos ensinamentos paternos: evite falar com estranhos, e NUNCA fale com vampiros desconhecidos. Fugir da casa dos Black após ter prometido não dar um passo para fora havia sido uma regra quebrada. Eu começava a me perguntar quantas mais eu iria quebrar até o fim do dia.

"Sim, sim, digo, ouvimos falar muito de você, é por is..."

"Chega!", o rapaz moreno calou-se automaticamente, desfazendo o meio sorriso que tinha nos lábios. O garoto menor mantinha a expressão zangada, e seu olhar parecia ter ficado um pouco mais carregado. Sua voz era baixa e suave. Algo dentro de mim discordava daquela maneira amistosa de falar, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia contrariá-lo. "Nós não demonstramos hostilidade, então tire esse monstro daqui!"

Bela voz, mas péssima escolha de palavras.  
Eu já esperava a reação de Leah, então antes que ela pudesse começar uma briga, eu me posicionei alguns passos à frente, segurando os pêlos de seu abdômen entre meus dedos. Para minha surpresa, Leah não tinha os pêlos grossos como eu pensava. Eles eram ainda mais macios e finos do que os de Jake. A reação dela foi imediata, e eu pude sentir a dúvida em seus olhos negros. Eu sabia que estava sendo descuidada, que pará-la agora poderia ser um erro fatal, mas estávamos em visível desvantagem, e eu sabia que não ficaríamos sozinhas. Era uma questão de tempo até os Cullen aparecerem, seguidos pelo bando de Jacob. Tudo o que eu precisava era de um pouco de tempo, e se possível, nos manter vivas até lá.

"Leah...", eu a olhei e balancei a cabeça. Leah recuou um passo, o suficiente para que sua cabeça estivesse ao alcance de minhas mãos. Toquei sua cabeça de lobo, e naquele momento eu sabia que ela havia entendido o que eu estava fazendo. A resposta feio com um olhar significativo, mas o grande lobo cor cobre permaneceu ao meu lado. "Ela vai ficar aqui, tenho certeza de que vocês não vão se importar".

"Ah, então é _ela_, que falta de modos, perdoe-me senhorita".

Com um movimento elegante, o rapaz moreno curvou-se em uma reverência magnífica. Seu rabo de cavalo escorreu levemente por seu ombro, pendendo em um dos lados. Eu estava completamente absorta naquele pequeno gesto para perceber o rapaz de cabelos louros. Quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, um arrepio correu até meu pescoço e eu recuei.  
Os olhos estavam mais vermelhos e profundos, como se fossem duas pequenas poças de sangue. Mas havia algo a mais ali além de sede, algo que eu só havia visto uma vez há muito tempo: negação.

"Você realmente não quer se mover, não é? Então porque não continua onde está?"

Ao tomar conhecimento daquele fato, de repente a situação pareceu realmente perigosa. Até aquele momento eu não havia pensado na possibilidade real de ser atacada, quero dizer, eu sabia com o que estava lidando, mas não que um dos piores cenários poderia acontecer. As palavras saíram de sua pequena boca como se fosse música, e atingiram meus ouvidos como uma ordem. Eu podia sentir minhas pernas tremerem e meu cérebro mandar meus músculos se mexerem, mas sem sucesso. Eu estava completamente imóvel... contra a minha vontade.  
Leah enrijeceu ao meu lado, percebendo que havia algo de diferente acontecendo. Minha mão direita estava a alguns centímetros de seu pêlo brilhoso, mas naquele momento, aquela parecia ser uma distância enorme.

"Vocês estão com os Volturi, não estão?", arrisquei. Eu conseguia mexer normalmente os lábios, então o que quer que aquele garoto estivesse fazendo com meu corpo, não havia afetado a minha fala.

"Volturi? Oh não, nós não estamos com a Itália, por favor, nós realmente estamos apenas de passagem", o rapaz moreno parecia realmente se desculpar. "Eu sou Neil, esse ao meu lado é Vincent, nós viemos por recomendação de Tanya e seu grupo, nós avisamos que viríamos."

Eu estava impossibilitada de me mover, mas eu tinha certeza de que se não fosse por isso, eu certamente teria franzido a testa para aquela informação. Então eu não estava sendo encurralada por meros estranhos. Eu estava sendo encurralada por estranhos, mas que eram esperados.  
Uma onda de pânico começou a se formar no meu peito, ao pensar que talvez o fato de nenhuma _ajuda_ ter aparecido, seja exatamente porque ninguém tinha conhecimento do que estava acontecendo. Mas eu sabia.  
Excetuando Neil e sua polida educação e charme, o garoto de nome Vincent não parecia tão simpático. Pelo contrário. Eu sabia que ele estava usando alguma habilidade especial, mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma forma de desfazê-la. Sem contar a maneira como ele me olhava, idêntica a dos Volturi quando me viram pela primeira vez. Provavelmente não era fácil para um vampiro reconhecer uma criatura como eu.

"Por que você está se explicando?", a voz impiedosa de Vincent parecia um pouco mais ríspida. "Nós não viemos _vê-la_, nós viemos ver o líder", com um movimento rápido, os olhos vermelhos estavam novamente em mim. "Carlisle, não é?"

"Por que você está tão agitado? E por que você prendeu a garota? Vincent, ela vai achar que somos inimigos".

Se até aquele momento eu ainda não estava suficientemente apavorada, foi preciso apenas que Neil de repente aparecesse na minha frente, para que todo a minha coragem desaparecesse. Em um segundo ele estava ali, belo e vistoso ao lado de Vincent, para de repente, em um piscar de olhos estar ao meu lado, com uma de suas mãos em meu ombro.  
Eu mal pude segurar o grito que havia se formado na minha garganta, por ter sido pega de surpresa.  
Meus olhos se fecharam, e junto com o grito eu pude sentir meu corpo batendo em algo que me prendeu com força em uma espécie de abraço.  
Então era isso? Eu havia vivido tão pouco para de repente acabar dessa maneira?  
Meu corpo vibrava como uma corda de violão sendo tocada, enquanto vozes ecoavam na minha cabeça, como uma conversa ao longe que você não está prestando atenção, mas sabe que está acontecendo.  
As vozes pareciam tão conhecidas. Os braços envoltos nos meus pareciam braços que eu conhecia. Na verdade eu _conhecia_ aqueles braços.

A realização do que estava acontecendo fez com que meus olhos se abrissem para ter certeza do que eu havia acabado de desconfiar.  
O corpo que vibrava e me abraçava estava ajoelhado, eu estava sentada no chão com os braços de Bella envolta de meu corpo, em uma posição totalmente defensiva. O rosnado que vinha de dentro dela fazia com que meu corpo tremesse, mas eu nem cogitava a idéia de me afastar dali. Meus olhos então correram por todo o perímetro, focalizando apenas as costas dos presentes.  
Eu pude distinguir claramente Carlisle, Emmett e Jasper. Rosalie e Alice estavam cada uma em um dos meus lados, enquanto Esme estava atrás de nós. Mas foi em duas figuras à frente que meus olhos se fixaram.  
Havia um enorme lobo marrom ao lado de um homem de cabelos cor de cobre, ambos lado a lado. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao encará-los, mas eu não conseguia erguer minhas mãos para enxugá-las. Bella as limpou por mim, lançando um meio sorriso enquanto afrouxava os braços.

Foi preciso que eu dissesse três vezes que estava bem, até Bella acreditar nas minhas palavras e me deixar ficar de pé. Eu conseguia me mexer normalmente, mas nem por isso a _segurança_ diminuiu. Eu estava bem protegida por quatro vampiras.  
De relance, senti os olhos dourados de Edward em mim, e meu rosto corou. Em alguns raros momentos eu podia ver a expressão paterna nas linhas perfeitas de Edward. Era estranho, mas naquele momento eu me senti a pessoa mais protegida do mundo.  
Meus devaneios pousaram do vampiro para o lobisomem, e a sensação foi totalmente oposta. Os olhos negros de Jacob encontraram os meus, e o vermelho que Edward havia colocado em meu rosto desapareceu. Eu podia sentir a cor indo embora, e não pude manter o contato visual. Ele estava bravo, incrivelmente bravo.

A conversa que havia iniciado quando eu não estava prestando atenção parecia continuar. Demorei alguns segundos para voltar a erguer os olhos, interessada em saber como a história iria se desenrolar. Carlisle estava em frente a Neil, e ambos tinham um sorriso parecido nos lábios, e um tom de voz baixo. Vincent por sua vez, mantinha os braços cruzados, e era nele que os olhos de Edward, Jacob, Emmett e Jasper se concentravam. Então eu não estava enganada.

"Nós realmente sentimos muito, Sr. Cullen, mas afirmo que foi apenas um mal-entendido", Neil coçava a cabeça com desinteresse.

"Nós não duvidamos, perdoe-nos, mas mantemos sempre vigilância em cima de nossa família", Carlisle mantinha os olhos em Neil, mas eu podia seguir seus olhos passando rapidamente para Vincent. "Sr. Montgomory, correto? Eu estava realmente curioso em conhecê-lo".

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, Carlisle Cullen."

Inglês. Sotaque. Reverência.  
Para onde havia ido aquele rosto ranzinza e aquele mau-humor? No lugar do vampiro impaciente, estava um autêntico rapaz inglês, que havia literalmente feito uma reverência que eu só havia visto em filmes antigos. A cena não havia chamado apenas a minha atenção. Eu pude ver claramente a expressão de Bella mudar, e acredito que se ela não estivesse tão tensa pela situação, ela teria sorrido em deboche.

"Ele é... velho", a voz de Alice parecia um sussurro e automaticamente minha atenção foi roubada por seus pequenos olhos. Eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo, eu conhecia aquela expressão, principalmente quando sua cabeça pendia um pouco para o lado. Alice havia tido um espasmo, ela não conseguia ver o futuro quando estava cercada de lobisomens.

"Certamente", Neil sorriu na direção de Alice, mostrando que havia ouvido.

Jasper cruzou os braços no mesmo instante, e Alice sorriu de canto.

"Então vocês se adiantaram algumas horas? Algo de urgente surgiu ou vocês só estavam _curiosos_?". A voz de Edward parecia afiada, e eu desconfiava que ele estava com pressa.

"Curiosidade apenas, ouvimos falar muito de Carlisle Cullen e sua família", Vincent mantinha os olhos em Carlisle enquanto falava, sem mover nem mesmo a cabeça. "Mas estou certo de que você já sabe disso, Edward Cullen".

Com o indicador da mão esquerda, Vincent bateu de leve em uma das tempôras, virando o rosto na direção de Edward.  
Os braços de Bella se enrijeceram envolta de mim, e as três vampiras ao meu lado se aproximaram mais. Atrás de nós, eu podia sentir a respiração dos lobos, que estavam mais pesadas e fortes. Eles estavam mais próximos.

"Hey, hey, não vamos começar com outro mal-entendido", Neil colocou uma mão no ombro de Vincent, ficando entre ele e Edward, mesmo a distância entre eles, ao menos aos meus olhos, ser bem longa. Mas eu sabia que para um vampiro como Edward, estar no pescoço de Vincent seria mais rápido do que um piscar de olhos.

"Eu estou cansado disso, Neil, e realmente sinto que nossa visita não tenha se concluído, Sr. Carlisle. Eu apreciaria uma nova oportunidade."

Vincent passou por Neil, ficando mais próximo de Carlisle, que se manteve na mesma posição.  
Emmet caminhou para o lado, mas parou. E meu coração também.  
Eu havia negligenciado totalmente a presença de Jacob após ter recebido aquele olhar frio. Eu sabia que ele estava ao lado de Edward, mas eu mantinha meus olhos sempre em outra coisa que não fosse sua enorme figura. Mas naquele momento era impossível não me focar.  
Lentamente Jacob caminhou em direção a Vincent. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de suas patas tocando as folhas, enquanto uma onda de choque havia me paralisado. Meu corpo havia parado de se mexer, mesmo minha mente trabalhando. Jacob tinha de voltar, ele não podia simplesmente andar em direção ao seu inimigo natural como se nada estivesse acontecendo.  
Corri os olhos para Bella, mas ela apenas mantinha o olhar oblíquo. Alice e Rosalie tinham expressões distintas, mas nenhuma delas parecia estar com o terror que eu estava.  
Eu podia passar o tempo que fosse sozinha com aquele vampiro, mas não Jake. Não quando uma espécie de flashback macabro cruzava minha mente, lembrando automaticamente dos Volturi. Eu precisava pedir que ele parasse, mas nenhuma parte do meu corpo parecia responder.

"Edward."

Meus lábios não formaram as letras, eu apenas as assoprei.  
Jacob parou, e Edward virou-se com uma expressão confusa. Seus olhos estavam preocupados, mas não continham a mesma preocupação que os meus. Eu podia ouvir a voz de Bella perguntando se tudo estava bem, mas não era fácil de compreender.  
Qual era o problema com aquelas pessoas? Eu era a única que estava mortalmente preocupada com o fato de Jacob não conseguir manter-se parado?  
A resposta veio na forma de um gruindo, uma espécie de rosnado.  
Meus olhos se fixaram no grande lobo marrom, que me olhava e rosnava, como se estivesse gargalhando. Não era engraçado. Definitivamente não havia nada ali engraçado.

"Ela está preocupada com o lobo", Neil parecia confuso, "Nós não viemos aqui para brigar", ele sorriu em seguida, puxando Vincent para trás, mesmo a contra gosto.

"Está tudo bem, Nessie", a voz de Edward tinha a mesma calma que seus olhos dourados, e eu podia perceber Jasper trabalhando no ambiente. Minha agitação começava a desaparecer, assim como o abraço mais apertado de Bella.

"Ela realmente estava preocupada, nós tentamos dizer que não somos inimigos."

"Se nós tivéssemos alguma intenção de atacar nós já teríamos atacado", Vincent havia cortado as palavras anteriores de Neil, o que fez com que Edward virasse o rosto, não muito contente com o comentário.

"E se nós mantivéssemos o mesmo nível de conversa? Eu acho que seria bom para ambos os lados", Emmett posicionou-se mais próximo de Edward, estalando os dedos de uma maneira que parecia humanamente impossível.

"Vocês estão realmente começando a me aborrecer", Vincent tinha levado uma mão ao lado da cabeça, "E se você se afastasse? Você é grande demais e a sua presença me incomoda. Acredito que é isso que você quer, não é? Voltar ao seu lugar sem dizer nada".

Eu tinha certeza de que não eram somente os meus olhos que haviam se arregalado. A expressão no rosto de Edward, que oscilava entre olhar para o irmão e a figura magra de Vincent, era completamente fácil de ser lida.  
Emmett virou-se e voltou ao lugar inicial sem dizer uma palavra. Seus pulsos estavam apertados, e pela sua expressão ele trincava os dentes.

"Então esse é seu dom? Incrível", Carlisle tinha uma expressão atônica, e parecia o único a não ter ficado tenso. "Como... funciona?"

"Voz", Vincent havia voltado ao tom de voz aborrecido. "Se eu implicar nas palavras uma ordem, não existe como ela não ser obedecida". Houve uma pausa, e naquele instante os olhos de Vincent rapidamente correram para a figura esguia de Neil. "Com exceção".

"Ele está certo, se eles quisessem ter atacado nós não teríamos chance", Jasper avançou um pouco, ficando ao lado de Edward. "Vocês teriam sido muito úteis alguns anos atrás".

"Nós não sabíamos, teria sido uma honra ter lutado ao lado de vocês". O bom humor e gentileza de Neil começavam a fazer com que um sorriso tolo começasse a puxar o canto de meus lábios.

"Fale por você", Vincent olhava além, provavelmente mirando os lobos atrás de nós. "Não era nossa luta, e continua não sendo".

Nesse instante nossos olhos se encontraram pela primeira vez desde que os Cullens haviam chegado. Seus belos olhos cor de rubi pareciam estar mais vermelhos e profundos. Mirando aqueles olhos, lembrei da reverência que ele havia feito para Carlisle e de como o jeito com que ele falava me lembrava algo muito antigo. Eu não tinha certeza, mas Vincent provavelmente estava nesse mundo a mais tempo do que eu poderia imaginar.  
Carlisle e Jasper pareciam incrivelmente interessados no dom de Vincent, e uma espécie de estranha trégua havia se formado entre eles. Vincent respondia educadamente as perguntas, e parecia extremamente confortável com a situação. Neil se mantinha ao lado do louro, mantendo o mesmo meio sorriso nos lábios, olhando na nossa direção ás vezes, abrindo um sorriso maior.  
O momento exato eu não saberia dizer, mas enquanto repousava a cabeça no peito de Bella, o cansaço começava a consumir qualquer tentativa minha de manter-me acordada. A última coisa que eu lembrava era dos dedos ágeis de minha mãe em meus cabelos castanhos, e sua voz doce no meu ouvido como uma melodia.

Os braços de Bella haviam se tornado extremamente confortáveis e... longos. A floresta parecia mais quente, o vento havia parado de soprar. Abri levemente os olhos e pisquei três vezes até minha mente conseguir se focar, sem estremecer ou embaçar, no teto cor creme do antigo quarto de Edward. Eu sabia que era o quarto devido a enorme prateleira de cd's do meu lado direito. Como eu chegara ali, e há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo era um mistério.  
A enorme parede de vidro não refletia nada, exceto a profunda noite sem lua. Virei um pouco o rosto e bocejei ao encarar o relógio. Duas opções tornaram-se claras: eu havia dormido mais de 24hrs ou ainda estava naquele dia horrível, onde uma discussão estúpida acarretou um encontro quase fatal. Corei, pegando o travesseiro embaixo da minha cabeça e cobrindo meu rosto envergonhado.  
Eu teria permanecido enrolada no cobertor e escondida por um tempo imensurável, se as vozes no andar debaixo não houvessem se tornado altas o suficiente para que meus ouvidos as captassem. Elas começaram como sons distorcidos, até uma frase tornar tudo extremamente claro, fazendo com que eu praticamente pulasse da cama e me jogasse para fora do quarto, esquecendo completamente da bagunça que eu estava.

A sala dos Cullens estava dividida em vários grupos espalhados.  
Perto da porta estava Sam e o bando, todos de braços cruzados e expressões sérias, com exceção de Seth. Esme, Rosalie e Emmett estavam com Alice próximos a escada, observando o centro da sala que parecia ser o núcleo de toda a confusão. Bella e Jacob estavam em uma calorosa discussão, enquanto Edward segurava minha mãe delicadamente em um de seus braços. Leah estava um pouco atrás de Jacob e foi a primeira a notar minha apressada presença ao surgir no topo da escada. Certamente a pausa na discussão foi proposital, pois eu duvidava que todos os presentes já não soubessem que eu vinha pelo corredor, mas a expressão de Bella me deixou duvidosa, já que ela havia se calado e me olhado com certa timidez.

"Você acordou, querida", Bella sorriu de canto, e eu senti as bochechas corando ao perceber que tinha saído da cama sem nem ao menos me olhar no espelho.

"Algo que você precise?"

Eu olhei para Esme e não consegui esconder a surpresa.  
Como ela conseguia ser tão calma e centrada no meio de uma discussão?  
Respondi com um balançar de cabeça, passando a mão de leve nos cabelos apenas para deixá-los no lugar, enquanto terminava de descer as escadas. Os olhos de Edward se fixaram em mim e eu sabia que ele estava visualizando minha mente. Não arrisquei retribuir o olhar ou acabaria falhando.

"Desculpe, eu desci porque ouvi a conversa de vocês". Aproximei-me devagar, mirando qualquer coisa na sala que não fosse Bella, Edward e... Jacob.

"Não se preocupe, eu já estou terminando aqui", Bella virou-se para Jacob e eu pude ouvir claramente o som que saía de sua garganta. Eu conhecia Bella. Aquela falsa socialização, e o fato de Edward ainda estar ao lado dela como uma sombra eram claros demais. "Não pense que as coisas vão ficar assim, Jacob Black, o que você fez foi imperdoável."

"Bella...". A voz de Jacob soava funda, e a maneira como passava a mão nos cabelos demonstrava que ele estava começando a ficar irritado. Nada bom sairia dali. "Eu já me desculpei, e já disse tudo o que você queria ouvir. O que mais você quer que eu faça? Eu jamais faria algo assim e você sabe disso."

"O que eu sei é que deixei minha filha com voc..."

Houve uma pausa.  
Bella virou o rosto e foi o tempo suficiente para que eu me movesse. Foi instintivo. Eu sabia que no momento que ela virasse seria para ir com tudo para cima de Jacob. Edward a seguraria pelo braço, Carlisle que estava encostado no sofá provavelmente a seguraria do outro lado e Jasper teria de usar todo o seu dom para acalmar minha mãe. Algo dentro de mim simplesmente se mexeu, e assim que Bella virou-se e o barulho de sua garganta tornou-se um rosnado alto, eu estava na frente de Jacob.

"Bella, NÂO!"

Como previsto, Edward e Carlisle estavam cada um em um lado de Bella. Jasper e Emmett apareceram em um piscar de olhos.  
Eu sentia o corpo quente de Jacob. Seus enormes braços envoltos no meu corpo, meu rosto afundado em seu largo peito e sua respiração quente no alto da minha cabeça.  
Jacob havia me abraçado e me virado no instante em que Bella partiu para o ataque. Alice estava entre ele e Bella, com uma das mãos no peito de minha mãe. Eu não conseguia ver nada devido ao abraço de lobo de Jake, mas eu podia sentir o clima tenso que havia se formado, principalmente do lado do bando.

"N-nessie?", a voz de Bella havia mudado totalmente e o tom com quem ela chamou meu nome fez com que eu me mexesse entre os braços de Jake. "Nessie, Nessie"

"Ela está bem", Edward tinha a mesma voz de veludo, a mesma serenidade de sempre em suas palavras.

"O que eu fiz?"

Quando essas últimas palavras foram ditas, eu percebi que era hora de sair daqueles enormes braços e encarar a realidade. Não que eu não precisasse daquele abraço, eu _precisava_ e muito. Naquele momento era a única coisa que eu queria, depois daquele dia horrível, mas eu sabia que as coisas não seriam tão simples ainda mais depois de contar o que havia acontecido de fato.  
Com uma leve mexida de ombro, Jake afrouxou os braços e eu me afastei. Foi incrivelmente tentador. Meus olhos ousavam me trair mudando o foco, mas eu sabia que não podia me deixar enganar. No momento em que eu o olhasse, olho no olho, minha pouca coragem desapareceria, e nada seria resolvido.  
Eu tinha uma leve noção das conseqüências, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo com Jacob.

"Eu estou bem, estou bem", acenei na direção de Bella e dei um meio sorriso. "Não se preocupe comigo".

"Eu sinto muito, Nessie!", o desespero na voz de Bella fez com que meu estômago rodasse. "Eu realmente sinto. Fui descuidada, por favor... não vai acontecer de novo."

"Mãe... eu sei", cocei a cabeça sem jeito. Se Bella continuasse a se desculpar aquilo não acabaria nunca, e eu duvido que ela fosse dizer algo gentil depois de me ouvir. "Mas você precisa saber o que houve, não foi culpa do Jake".

"N-Ne... Renesmee, você não precisa se culpar, eu não estou mais brava com o Jacob, ok?"

"Bella, você deveria ouvi-la".

A voz de Edward fez com que Bella ficasse séria.  
Seus olhos se encontraram e Alice moveu-se gentilmente para o lugar onde estava anteriormente, assim como Carlisle e Emmett. Somente Jasper permaneceu próximo a Edward.  
A sala ganhou um silêncio constrangedor, principalmente porque eu havia me tornado o centro das atenções. Engoli seco e desejei que estivéssemos na nossa pequena e aconchegante casa de faz-de-conta na floresta, onde eu só devesse explicações para meus pais. A idéia ao correr minha mente logo correu a mente de Edward, e o olhar junto com a fina sobrancelha levantada dizia claramente que se eu quisesse, ele mandaria todo mundo ali embora. Tão gentil.

"Jacob não teve nada a ver com o que aconteceu hoje. Se vocês querem culpá-lo por ter me deixado segura na casa dele, então certo, vocês podem culpá-lo, mas o restante não teve nada a ver com ele", tomei um longo suspiro antes de continuar. "Jake é o Alpha e não uma babá. Eu deixei a casa dele por livre vontade, foi uma atitude infantil e completamente idiota. Se eu tivesse ficado quieta onde ele me deixou nada disso teria acontecido, por isso eu peço desculpas, mesmo sabendo que me desculpar não vai mudar o fato de eu ter colocado não somente a minha vida, mas a vida de outra pessoa em perigo".

As palavras haviam saído sem esforço. A cada frase eu sentia o peito ficar mais leve, como a sensação de algo que eu sabia que só eu poderia fazer.  
A expressão no rosto de Bella era a mesma, mas eu podia ver que Jacob havia se tornado sério conforme eu falava.

"Eu quebrei regras e trai a confiança de vocês, eu realmente sinto muito e espero que vocês possam me desculpar."

Houve um momento de silêncio. Mais um longo tempo constrangedor.  
Um milhão de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça naquele momento. A briga com Leah, a fuga para a floresta, as idéias estúpidas sobre enfrentar vampiros desconhecidos. Todo o tipo de bobagem passava pela minha mente.  
E se Bella quisesse saber o motivo que me fez fugir da casa dos Black? O que eu diria ali, na frente de todas aquelas pessoas?  
Eu senti meu pescoço começar a ficar quente, e em segundos eu tinha certeza de que estava em chamas. Não, definitivamente nenhum detalhe poderia ser dado naquelas circunstâncias.  
Movi os olhos e fitei Leah encarando o chão, de braços cruzados. Não havia vestígios de que ela fosse abrir a boca, então só havia uma pessoa que me preocupava.  
Seth estava inquieto desde o inicio da discussão. Por duas vezes Sam o fez calar com um gesto, e uma terceira vez havia surgido assim que eu tinha terminado de falar. Eu conhecia Seth, ele não me deixaria levar a culpa sozinha, mas aquela não era a melhor hora para ele demonstrar seu forte senso de justiça.  
Eu precisava ser rápida. Precisava de uma desculpa incrivelmente satisfatória e convincente para acabar com aquela reunião.  
A solução para os meus problemas estava bem diante dos meus olhos.

Só havia uma pessoa naquela sala que poderia entender o que eu estava pensando e transformar aquilo em ação.  
Ele provavelmente já tinha entendido meu medo, mas eu precisava de uma solução drástica antes que minha primeira humilhação adolescente se tornasse real.  
Edward, a principio me olhou confuso. Era fácil ler meu pai quando sua cabeça estava meio entortada e seus olhos dourados pareciam receosos. Mas eu não tinha tempo para dúvidas e confusões, então tentei focar mentalmente o que queria, berrando se fosse necessário.

"Ow...", Edward cortou o longo silêncio, limpando a garganta. "Acredito que todos já tivemos o suficiente por hoje". Bella o olhava com descrença, vendo Edward tomar a frente. "Você fez mal, Renesmee, nós confiamos em você". E ai estava o discurso que eu estava esperando. "Não pense que vamos deixar passar, amanhã teremos uma conversa séria e esteja preparada para as conseqüências, pois elas _certamente_ vão existir."

"Edward... do que você está falando?", Bella parecia perdida, olhando de mim para a figura alta de cabelos cor cobre.

"Está tarde, querida. E o que Renesmee disse é a verdade, eu posso confirmar", ele bateu de leve na testa e colocou seu mais perfeito sorriso torto, que eu sabia que estava ali propositalmente para enganar Bella. "Acho que todos tivemos um dia cheio, e Nessie mal consegue ficar em pé, não é?".

Eu senti o braço de meu pai em cima de meus ombros e apenas concordei com a cabeça. Não era totalmente encenação. Eu estava realmente cansada, e qualquer assunto que pudesse ser tratado no dia seguinte ganharia minha simpatia.  
Sam concordou com Edward, e desculpou-se com Bella antes de se retirar, acompanhado por boa parte do bando. Quil e Embry permaneceram do lado de fora. Leah olhava para Jacob, esperando algum sinal para poder ir embora.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella."

As últimas palavras de Jacob foram ditas em um sussurro, antes que ele se virasse e saísse acompanhado por Leah.  
Uma estranha sensação fez com que toda a coragem que eu tinha minutos atrás fosse embora, dando lugar a um vazio incômodo. Eu sabia que tinha feito o que julgava certo e justo, e em hipótese alguma eu faria algo que pudesse acarretar algum problema para Jake, nem que eu precisasse mentir ou assumir a culpa por algo que não tivesse feito.  
Mas aquele havia sido um longo dia, e tudo o que eu queria era um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono.

Esme sugeriu que ficássemos na grande casa de vidro, e Bella concordou sem discutir.  
O banho foi extremamente relaxante, mas não me livrou do sentimento de culpa e decepção que pareciam cravados no meu peito. Edward passaria a noite fora com Emmett, ambos vigiando a casa por precaução.  
Ao sair do enorme banheiro, Bella já estava deitada, erguendo uma parte do cobertor para que eu entrasse. Eu senti seus braços envoltos no meu corpo, me puxando pra um abraço.  
Meu corpo começava a sentir o reflexo do dia, e pouco a pouco minha consciência começava a esvair, até que a última coisa que eu me lembrava foi de um pedido de desculpas sussurrado por Bella.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4: Arco Íris

**Capítulo 04 - Arco-Íris**

O conceito de "tempo" é realmente algo incrível. Vários autores escreveram e escrevem sobre situações em que o tempo é peça chave para resolver inúmeros conflitos. Alguns dizem que o tempo cura tudo, enquanto outros afirmam que nada como "um dia após o outro". Jane Austen escreveu em Persuasion sobre como o tempo foi capaz de mudar sua protagonista, a tímida e conformista Anne Elliot, transformando-a em uma mulher capaz de reformar seus próprios sentimentos. Como seria bom se por trás de toda Anne Elliot, houvesse uma Jane Austen!  
Mas a vida não é tão conveniente, e como na maioria das vezes as coisas não saem como planejamos, as protagonistas covardes, tímidas e conformistas fazem como eu... elas fogem.

Edward não estava brincando quando anunciou naquela noite, no centro da grande casa de vidro que meus atos teriam conseqüências. O discurso que caiu como uma luva na minha antiga situação, tornou-se uma faca de dois gumes, e o resultado me pegou desprevenida na manhã seguinte, quando durante cerca de uma hora, eu ouvi sobre o quão irresponsável e infantil minhas ações haviam sido. Segredos eram coisas que não existiam para meu pai, e não foi preciso saber prever o futuro como Alice, para descobrir que Edward havia dito o que realmente tinha acontecido naquela tarde. O motivo de toda aquela confusão ter acontecido fora simplesmente por ciúmes e um pouco de birra. A reação de Bella foi mais amena do que eu poderia esperar. Ouso dizer que ela foi um tanto quanto _compreensiva_. O sermão mesmo partiu de Edward, e foi dele a idéia do castigo, que na teoria parecia ser a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido após a não-relação com Jacob. Mas na prática, a uma-semana-de-não-ver-Jake foi a experiência mais solitária e dolorosa que eu já vivi em meus curtos anos de existência.

Os dois primeiros dias, reconheço, passaram rápido. Alice e Rosalie garantiram meu divertimento às custas de compras e cartões de crédito. Meu guarda-roupa possuía agora roupas para todo o ano, e acredito que se eu não tiver uma festa todos os dias, terei roupas para mais tempo. Mas compras nunca foram meu forte, então quando não havia mais o que comprar, provar e escolher, o que me restava era apenas pensar na única pessoa que eu não tinha coragem - e também era permitida - de assombrava meus sonhos e brotava em minha mente durante todo o tempo.  
No terceiro dia, sua visita à porta da casa-de-faz-de-conta fez com que meu rosto ganhasse novamente o tom rosado, surpresa por ele ter realmente se dado ao trabalho de vir me visitar após o ocorrido. Porém, Edward estava disposto a provar que seus castigos eram sérios, e com mais um discurso sobre responsabilidade, avisou que eu só teria permissão para vê-lo em alguns dias, e que até lá, não existia qualquer meio de comunicação entre nós. Sem pestanejar ou retrucar, a última coisa que eu havia visto de Jacob foram suas costas morenas, enquanto ele voltava para a floresta.

O restante do meu castigo havia sido arrastado e penoso. Em alguns momentos, a idéia de barganhar o restante dos dias me parecia tentadora, mas não seria justo. Eu estava sofrendo e era totalmente merecido, sem contar que eu ainda não fazia idéia do que dizer ao encarar Jacob novamente.  
Na verdade, eu sabia exatamente o que precisava ser dito. Quais sentimentos deveriam ser finalmente expostos, mas da mesma forma como eu sabia, eu tinha medo. Assumir meus sentimentos, tirá-los do meu peito e deixar que Jacob soubesse seria o começo, mas também o fim. Tudo mudaria.

Quando os sete longos e dolorosos dias terminaram, uma ansiedade enorme parecia ter tomado o lugar do meu coração, imaginando se Jacob viria correndo de La Push para poder se encontrar comigo, e eu podia imaginar o enorme sorriso que ele colocaria no rosto ao me ver. Então quando Bella me disse de manhã que tínhamos visitas na casa de Esme, eu não pude esconder a animação ao imaginar meu reencontro com Jake, mesmo eu ainda não sabendo o que dizer.  
Meu excesso de otimismo havia ficado do lado de fora da porta, quando entrei na enorme sala dos Cullen e encarei duas figuras sentadas em um dos sofás. Pela reação de Neil, meu rosto estava mostrando claramente meu desapontamento, mas era inevitável. Eu nem lembrava da existência dos dois ao acordar essa manhã, e após nosso último - e único - encontro, acreditava que nem eles gostariam de continuar sabendo que eu estava viva.

"Bom Dia, Edward, Isabella, Renesmee", Neil levantou-se quando entramos, e fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça.

"Bella!", minha mãe respondeu apenas acenando de longe, passando o outro braço pelo meu pescoço, trazendo-me para perto.

"Bom Dia."

Meu cumprimento saiu junto com um meio sorriso, totalmente involuntário. Não era a primeira vez que meu rosto se distorcia ao encarar Neil. Havia algo naquele rapaz que fazia com que cada músculo do meu rosto quisesse continuar a sorrir. E pelas expressões de Rosalie, Alice e Esme, eu não era a única a ter essa impressão.

"É a habilidade dele", Edward revirou os olhos e ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Neil. "Ele é... _simpático_".

"_Cativante_", a voz fina de Alice vinha de perto do piano, enquanto Jasper colocava as duas mãos no ouvido, se negando a ouvir.

"E agora ele rouba as mulheres da família... e não ouse!", Emmett virou-se para Rosalie com os olhos apertados ao ver a loura abrir a boca para provavelmente elogiar Neil.

"Por favor, não quero criar outro mal-entendido", Neil riu, e eu senti o sorriso no meu rosto se alargando ainda mais. "Mas o Sr. Edward está certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. Eu tenho esse dom, que Vincent costuma chamar de _persuasão feminina_, mas ao contrário da maioria, eu não consigo desligar, então me perdoem o inconveniente."

"É como o Jasper?", franzi a testa tentando entender o que de fato ele podia ser capaz de fazer.

"Eu trabalho o ambiente, os sentimentos, Neil tem lábia!", Jasper deu de ombros, olhando Alice de canto, que fez uma careta engraçada como resposta.

"Então você usa o charme? Isso deve ter sido muito útil", Bella estava séria e eu não acreditava que ela pudesse estar realmente interessada.

"Um pouco, reconheço, mas agora que decidimos ser vegetarianos, não vai ser tão útil."

Naquele momento meus olhos foram para a figura calada e pequena atrás de Neil. Eu não havia notado a presença de Vincent, até Neil lembrar um fato crucial: eles eram vampiros, assim como todos ali - com teórica exceção no meu caso - também eram. O rapaz louro estava sentado muito elegantemente, com as pernas perfeitamente cruzadas. Se eu já não o tivesse visto antes, poderia jurar que haviam esculpido uma figura de mármore e deixado ali no sofá, como um objeto de gosto duvidoso. Mas assim que o vislumbrei melhor, eu esqueci totalmente a idéia de estátua quando seus olhos profundos estavam em mim. Para minha surpresa, o vermelho sangue não estava mais ali. Seus olhos possuíam uma cor amarronzada e cremosa. Os olhos de Neil, ao contrário, continuavam com o mesmo tom de vermelho, o que fez com que novamente o mesmo arrepio da floresta corresse meu corpo.

"Não se preocupe, eles realmente decidiram ser vegetarianos", o sorriso compreensivo de Carlisle fez com que eu corasse ao perceber que talvez minhas reações fossem evidentes demais. "Mas para Neil deve ser mais demorado o processo. Centenas de anos de má alimentação não desaparecem do dia para noite."

"Centenas?", o comentário de Carlisle aguçou algo que estava escondido dentro de mim, desde o encontro inusitado que tivemos na floresta na semana passada.

"Acredite ou não, Neil é o mais velho dessa sala, ele é mais velho do que _eu_." Carlisle parecia estar totalmente interessado naquela conversa.

"Quantos anos você tem? Quero dizer, se não for falta de educação perguntar.", corei. Eu estava me sentindo uma criança ouvindo histórias de algum avô.

"Centenas como foi dito", Neil coçou de leve a cabeça. "Não sei exatamente. Passei muito tempo viajando, e cada lugar possuía uma maneira de marcar o tempo, mas posso dizer que visitei a América após seu descobrimento e quase lutei na Revolução Francesa!"

"Uau! Você viveu."

O comentário de Bella havia tirado as palavras da minha boca. Era difícil tentar imaginar os lugares e as pessoas que alguém como Neil havia visto e conhecido. Alguém que tivesse vivido o suficiente para ver de perto todas as mudanças históricas e significativas que o Mundo tivera. Era em momentos como esse que eu compreendia totalmente a grandiosidade que significava ser um vampiro. Esse tipo de pensamento eu não podia compartilhar, pois para Edward, tornar-se o vampiro era o mesmo que perder a alma, trair sua própria existência. Mas para mim, ser capaz de passar um tempo imensurável com aqueles que você ama, era uma dádiva.

Em poucos minutos, Neil tornou-se o centro da conversa, atraindo Alice, Rosalie, Esme e até mesmo Bella para o seu lado. Era impossível não perceber a habilidade inconsciente de Neil funcionando, e a cena era até mesmo cômica, principalmente pela figura ranzinza de Vincent contrastando totalmente com o ambiente. Edward permanecia ao lado de minha mãe o tempo todo, mas ao contrário de Emmett e Jasper, ele não parecia estar demarcando território. Através das conversas, descobri que aquela não era a primeira vez que os novos vegetarianos visitavam a casa dos Cullen. Enquanto eu remoia meu castigo, os dois já haviam feito duas visitas, e eu podia sentir que logo teríamos novos vizinhos.

Ter a casa cheia, e as inúmeras conversas paralelas para encher o ambiente era reconfortante. Por algum tempo, minha atenção estava totalmente direcionada às conversas, mas não demorou para que eu começasse a sentir que estava faltando algo. Por várias vezes minha atenção corria para a porta. Qualquer barulho, por mais baixo que fosse, fazia com que meu coração acelerasse. Era extremamente patético.  
Entretanto, foi em um desses alarmes falsos que meus ouvidos reconheceram os passos na pequena escada, seguidos por três batidas na porta. A cada batida eu podia sentir meu próprio coração batendo, descompassado e ansioso. O reconhecimento era claro e óbvio, então quando Esme simplesmente apareceu na porta e girou a maçaneta, meus olhos puderam finalmente confirmar o que eu já sabia.  
Talvez tivessem sido esses sete dias.  
Talvez meus olhos tivessem se desacostumado, ou talvez aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu o via daquela forma.

Três largos e pesados passos.  
Essa foi à distância que Jacob percorreu, parando ao lado de Jasper, e consequentemente à minha frente. O dia estava nublado, mas a luz que vinha do lado de fora era suficiente para deixar o ambiente bem iluminado. As conversas haviam parado muito antes de Jacob ter batido na porta, e eu só fora perceber isso quando me dei conta, por um breve momento, que havia um meio sorriso tolo em meus lábios. Mas eu não poderia me importar menos com isso, pois naquele instante, tudo o que eu conseguia ver e ouvir era Jake. A maneira como ele colocava uma das mãos dentro do bolso do jeans desbotado - combinando perfeitamente com a camiseta preta - enquanto levava a outra mão para arrumar a franja atrás da orelha. Seus cabelos negros quase na altura do ombro, simplesmente porque um dia comentei como seria interessante vê-lo de cabelos longos. A única coisa que faltava para completar meu quadro de adoração era um largo e ofuscante sorriso, mas eu sabia que isso seria pedir demais, e Jacob não parecia estar com uma expressão muito risonha, pelo contrário, havia uma linha entre suas sobrancelhas, muito parecida com a de Vincent.

"Você realmente veio", Bella quebrou o silêncio, ficando de pé e se aproximando de Jacob com os braços cruzados. Edward se pôs de pé no mesmo segundo, e eu podia ver Emmett movendo-se de perto da escada.

"Sete dias, como você disse", Jake tinha uma expressão séria, e sua resposta foi direta para Edward. "Olhe Bella, eu vim em paz, ok? Tudo o que eu quero é poder ver a Ness."

"Renesmee, Jacob, Renesmee, e ela está ali", com um aceno de cabeça eu senti os olhos de Jake em cima de mim, fazendo com que meus próprios olhos buscassem outra coisa para olhar. "Você já a viu, agora pode fazer seu caminho de volta para La Push."

"Por que ela não pode vir comigo?". O tom de voz de Jacob havia mudado, e sua pergunta fez com que Bella simulasse uma risada, deixando-o ainda mais irritado. "Eu não estou brincando, eu vim para convidá-la para passar à tarde em La Push, você precisa reconsiderar, Bella."

"Não, não e não! Sem chance, Jacob, isso não vai acontecer por um bom tempo. Acredito que todos nós lembramos muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez que ela foi "passar à tarde" com você em La Push. Minha filha fica e você vai embora.".

Era realmente muito difícil manter os pensamentos limpos enquanto prestava atenção naquela discussão. Eu conseguia distinguir duas consciências naquele instante: uma parte minha concordava com a idéia de permanecer na casa, mas não por não confiar em Jake, mas sim porque eu não sabia como me comportar se estivéssemos sozinhos. A outra simplesmente queria pegá-lo pela mão e fugir pela sala, entrar em qualquer um dos caros carros da garagem e literalmente voar para La Push.  
Eu sabia que não importava quais pensamentos eu tivesse, nenhum deles passaria despercebido por Edward, então se eu ainda quisesse ter um pouco de dignidade, seria melhor manter a cabeça o mais vazia possível, me focando apenas na essência da idéia.  
Jacob tentava rebater as acusações de Bella, mas foi uma questão de minutos para os dois estarem discutindo, como se fossem inimigos mortais. Eu começava a ter um déjà vu.

"Nós confiamos em você, Jacob", Edward abriu um meio sorriso e Bella murmurou um 'confiamos?' com descrença. "Mas você precisa entender que estamos em uma posição delicada, mas saiba que eu entendo o que você está sentindo."

Aquelas palavras pareceram ter sido meticulosamente escolhidas. Seu impacto foi imediato, e eu tinha certeza de que meu pai as havia escolhido propositalmente.  
Bella desfez a expressão zangada, e levou um dos dedos aos lábios, permanecendo pensativa por poucos segundos, antes de voltar a olhar para Edward. O que quer que estivesse passando por sua mente naquele momento, provavelmente contrastava com o que estava acontecendo.

"Você quer ir, Nessie?", Edward virou o rosto, me pegando de surpresa. "Seu castigo terminou, você decide o que quer fazer."

Eu poderia jurar que no final daquela frase havia um meio sorriso torto. Edward estava me dando a chance de escolher, quando eu ainda não estava pronta para nenhuma das duas opções. Eu queria muito passar o dia com Jake, mas ao mesmo tempo eu temia ficar perto dele e acabar magoando-o como da última vez. Provavelmente meu pai sabia disso, e esse era o motivo de me deixar escolher.

"Espera, espera, espera". Neil levantou-se, olhando de mim para Jacob com uma mão no queixo, mantendo uma expressão de dúvida. "Um lobisomem e uma meio-vampira...". Tremi. Corei. Minha respiração parou. Ele não pretendia dizer o que eu estava pensando. "Vocês são um casal?"

Todo o sangue do meu corpo se concentrou do pescoço para cima. Cada músculo e cada nervo havia parado, e eu só aguardava o momento em que meus pés iriam se afundar em um buraco que _certamente_ apareceria a qualquer segundo. Mas espere, esses segundos estavam demorando muito. Enquanto eu encarava, atônica, a figura sorridente de Neil, olhando ainda de mim para Jacob esperando uma resposta, o tempo parecia ter simplesmente parado. Eu estava presa em minha primeira vergonha adolescente.

"Somos amigos. Renesmee é minha melhor amiga."

Eu desejaria ter ficado presa por um pouco mais de tempo na minha própria vergonha, se eu soubesse que essa frase viria logo em seguida.  
Assim que ela atingiu meus ouvidos, o sangue voltou a circular novamente pelas minhas veias, e eu sabia que estava viva, pois naquele momento, as palavras de Jake me fizeram perceber que eu era a única que estava preocupada com a idéia de sermos um casal.  
Não havia motivo para ficar envergonhada ou receosa. Jacob ainda não me via como eu o via, então tudo o que eu precisava fazer era passar o dia com meu melhor amigo, como costumávamos fazer até duas semanas atrás. O problema é que eu não era mais a mesma de duas semanas, e era essa diferença que poderia atrapalhar minha tentativa de passar à tarde com ele. Entretanto, qualquer que fosse o sentimento que eu nutria por ele, nada era mais doloroso do que não poder ficar perto dele após todos esses dias.  
Parada ali, encarando meus próprios pés, eu finalmente pude perceber que eu estava apaixonada por Jacob, e que agora era a minha vez de esperar por ele. Esperar pelo dia em que ele também sentiria o que eu estava sentindo, mesmo que na minha mente, naquele momento, tudo o que havia era a visão do meu café da manhã. Eu estava amando, mas eu não era idiota de deixar Edward saber disso.

"Eu vou para La Push", abri um sorriso, me sentindo incrivelmente bem. "Se não tiver problema para vocês, claro."

"Bom...", Bella parecia travar uma batalha interna, e o meio sorriso de meu pai parecia tornar tudo mais difícil. "Mas você _tem_ que estar de volta antes do jantar, e quando eu falo que você _tem_ que estar, é porque você _estará_, Resnemee."

"Eu _vou estar_ de volta, não se preocupe."

"E você", a atenção agora era na direção de Jacob, que me olhava ainda confuso, mas com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios. "Esqueça que você é a droga do Alpha, ok? Hoje você vai manter os dois olhos em cima dela, ouviu? Se eu souber que você a deixou sozinha de novo essa vai ser a última vez que você vai vê-la. Fui clara?"

"Quase transparente", o bom humor de Jake havia voltado, mas a preocupação de minha mãe ainda estava estampada em seu rosto. "Mas...", Jacob coçou a cabeça, fazendo sinal na direção da porta. "Quil e Embry vieram comigo, eu estou sem carro, será que eu poderia pegar o Volvo da Nes-Renesmee emprestado?"

"É o carro dela", Edward deu de ombros, e eu consenti com a cabeça, olhando envolta para lembrar onde estavam as chaves do carro.

"Tem certeza, Nessie?", Rosalie estava na minha frente de repente, com a cabeça apoiada no punho e eu sabia que ela tinha as chaves ali. "Nós podemos passear de carro, eu posso te ensinar a dirigir, vai ser divertido". Eu podia ver como era difícil para Rosalie aceitar minhas companhias. "Eu posso ir com você, só por via das dúvidas."

"Eu vou ficar bem, e podemos passear de carro outro dia", tentei não rir da última parte do que ela havia dito. Imaginar Rosalie em La Push, ao lado de Jacob, Quil e Embry era cômico para não dizer mortal. "E eu já tenho alguém me ensinando a dirigir", estiquei a mão esperando que ela depositasse as chaves, sorrindo ao segurá-las em minhas mãos. "Vamos?"

As recomendações de Bella duraram até eu sair para a varanda, esperando Jacob voltar da garagem com o Volvo prateado. Quil e Embry estavam encostados perto de uma grande árvore, e se aproximaram quando Jacob apareceu. De certa forma, vê-los me deixou ainda mais tranqüila, pois eu saberia me portar dignamente com os dois por perto, e ainda poderia passar o dia na companhia de Jake.

"Peça desculpas ao Neil por perder parte da história dele sobre sua quase-luta na Revolução Francesa", inclinei o rosto para dar um beijo no rosto de Bella, recebendo um abraço extremamente apertado em resposta.

Quil e Embry haviam sentado no banco traseiro, restando apenas o assento ao lado de Jacob. A porta entreaberta fez com que meu estômago rodasse, mas foi preciso apenas que eu tomasse um pouco mais de ar para que minhas pernas começassem a se mover, e em seguida eu estava sentada no confortável banco de couro.

"Desculpe sobre o carro", Jacob mantinha os olhos no caminho, o que era bem relaxante.

"Sem problemas, o Volvo não tem rodado muito por ai, ele precisa voltar a se acostumar aos passeios."

"Podemos voltar às aulas se quiser, você está quase lá, Nessie!"

Sorri, agradecendo e aceitando o convite.

Eu me sentia muito bem naquela situação. Não demorou para Quil e Embry entrarem na conversa, e logo nós quatro estávamos conversando sobre carros, onde eu apenas citava o que havia aprendido com Rosalie, sem saber ao certo do que estava falando, mas me divertindo quando Jake revirava os olhos, afirmando que eu era uma fraude.  
Quando o Volvo prateado parou em frente à entrada da casa dos Black, eu me dei conta de que não havia mais volta. As janelas estavam fechadas, e o fato de Billy não ter aparecido na porta era sinal de que ele não estava em casa. Eu podia sentir o desconforto da situação começar a fazer com que meu estômago voltasse a girar, mas eu não podia desanimar. Ainda tinha Quil e Embry ao meu lado.

"Billy não está em casa?", sai do carro e enfiei as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

"Ele está no Charlie", Jacob trancou o carro e me entregou as chaves, mas eu recusei com a cabeça, fazendo com que ele não tivesse outra saída a não ser guardar no bolso do próprio jeans. "O que quer fazer? Eu ainda tenho os dvds da Kim".

A menção aquela sessão de vídeo me deixou extremamente desconfortável, e eu temia que isso fosse visível. A última coisa que eu precisava era um filme meloso.

"Seu carro. Você disse que está com problemas, não é? Por que não vai trabalhar nele?"

"Se você chama aquele desmanche de carro...", Quil assoviou o comentário e Embry concordou com a cabeça.

"Eu posso fazer isso amanhã, e eu sei que você não é fã da minha garagem, Nessie."

"Hey, eu agüento, vamos ver o seu carro e depois decidimos o que faremos."

Eu sabia que se não tomasse uma atitude, acabaria realmente sentada no sofá dos Black com algum filme da Meg Ryan. Então era preciso que alguém desse o primeiro passo.  
Jacob revirou os olhos e reclamou nos primeiros passos, mas logo estava ao meu lado, com os dois amigos atrás de nós.  
Na realidade eu não era grande fã da garagem dos Black. Eu não entendia qual era a graça de estar no meio de peças velhas, graxa e ferramentas que eu nem sabia para que serviam. Nas vezes em que ficamos na garagem, passávamos o tempo todo sentados no capô conversando e bebendo refrigerante barato. E era exatamente isso que eu queria para aquele dia.  
Quil estava certo quando disse que o carro de Jacob agora mais parecia um desmanche. De longe era fácil visualizar as peças espalhadas e algo que me lembrava seu antigo carro, hoje apenas o esqueleto e a lembrança.

"O que você fez...?", levei as duas mãos ao rosto, imaginando que aquilo levaria anos para ser remontado.

"Tédio", Embry colocou a mão em meu ombro como se fosse um velho sábio. "Isso foi o que Jacob fez já que não podia te vis-"

A mão de Jacob acertou em cheio a cabeça de Embry, em um tapa que provavelmente teria arrancado minha cabeça e pescoço. Mas ao contrário de mim, Embry apenas cambaleou para frente, soltando uma gargalhada alta.  
Jake seguiu em frente, e eu apenas sorri ao ver o vermelho por cima da pele morena, me sentindo egoistamente bem por ele ter ficado tão entediado sem mim.  
Na garagem havia tudo o que eu esperava: salgadinhos, refrigerantes, o capô - mesmo este não estando em cima do carro - e a companhia de Jacob.  
Os três começaram a trabalhar em cima das peças, e aos poucos eu percebi que o estrago não era tão grave quanto eu pensava. Quando me dei conta, a manhã havia passado em um piscar de olhos, e o esqueleto agora lembrava vagamente um carro.

"Bom, já é tarde", Quil olhou o relógio e levantou-se quase num pulo. "Melhor eu ir para casa."

Engasguei com um gole de refrigerante, arregalando os olhos ao ver Embry também de pé. Onde eles achavam que estavam indo?

"Eu preciso almoçar em casa, minha mãe está enciumada que só tenho comido aqui ultimamente", o comentário de Embry estava polido demais, certo demais, _combinado_ demais.

"Mas está cedo", sai de cima do capô indo até eles no mesmo instante. Eu precisava mantê-los ali de qualquer maneira.

"Nós realmente precisamos ir, Ness, passamos os últimos três dias por aqui, sabe como é, família", Quil colocou a mão na minha cabeça, e eu me senti uma criança que não entendia a explicação de um adulto.

"Talvez vocês devessem ficar, tem comida na geladeira", Jacob tinha o rosto no motor do carro enquanto falava.

"Valeu, Jake, e se cuida Ness!"

Embry puxou Quil pela camisa, e eu apenas os vi se afastarem sem conseguir me mexer.  
O barulho das ferramentas no motor me fazia imaginar que Jake estava ocupado demais com o carro para perceber o quão preocupada eu estava com aquela situação. Eu tinha medo de me virar e encará-lo, imaginando o que iria dizer se de repente ele começasse alguma conversa estranha sobre aquele dia. Como eu estava de castigo, nós não tivemos a chance de termos uma conversa apropriada, então eu não fazia idéia do quanto ele sabia, ou melhor, do quanto Leah havia dito para ele.

"Já está com fome?", a voz de Jacob veio direta, e eu sabia que ele encarava minhas costas. "Eu posso fazer algo, se você não tiver se entupido de salgadinhos", ele riu no final, "E não conte a sua mãe sobre isso".

"Não vou", virei meio corpo, olhando rapidamente para ele. "E eu não estou com fome, mas eu gostaria de um pouco d'..."

Um, dois, três pingos.  
Eu não deveria ter me surpreendido quando a chuva começou. Estávamos em Forks. O que me deixou surpresa foi o tamanho das coincidências terríveis que aquele dia estava tendo. Quil e Embry indo embora não era uma coincidência, mas eu precisava acreditar que sim, ou começaria a ficar preocupada com o sumiço repentino dos dois. Mas a chuva eu não podia chamar de conspiração. O que eu podia fazer era segurar firme a mão de Jacob enquanto ele me levava pela pequena floresta até a casa dos Black, já que não havia como se proteger da chuva na garagem esburacada e cheia de peças.

"Você se molhou muito?", ele havia parado na entrada, passando a mão pesada pelo meu cabelo. "Eu vou pegar uma toalha."

"Eu estou bem, só molhei o cabelo", gritei da porta ao vê-lo entrar como se fosse um furacão.

A casa de Jake estava do mesmo jeito que eu lembrava.  
Não que algo poderia mudar totalmente em uma semana, mas era extremante aconchegante poder entrar novamente naquela casa. Jacob apareceu segundos depois com a toalha nas mãos, e mesmo não precisando, enxuguei um pouco os cabelos somente para deixá-lo mais tranqüilo, eliminando a possibilidade eu estar ensopada e prestes a pegar uma pneumonia.

"Seu copo d'água", ele disse após pegar a toalha, e eu apenas o segui em direção a cozinha. "Não quer um pedaço de torta de maçã? Emily trouxe ontem, é o último pedaço, você deveria experimentar."

Não havia como recusar qualquer doce feito por Emily, ainda mais com o charme de ser o último pedaço. Aceitei sem pensar duas vezes, indo me sentar na pequena mesa dos Black.  
Jacob sentou-se a minha frente, enchendo um copo maior com água.  
Eu sabia o que viria em seguida, e era preciso lutar contra qualquer momento de silêncio que pudesse acontecer entre nós dois.

"Como o bando está? Conte-me tudo, estou há uma semana sem ouvir as novidades". Assuntos gerais. Nada mais _melhor amigo _do que esse tipo de assunto.

"Estão bem. Seth quase quebrou o acordo do seu castigo umas quatro vezes, mas Sam o deixou de castigo também e ele se acalmou", Jake encarava o copo d'água enquanto falava. "Ele estava preocupado com você, já que o castigo não foi totalmente merecido."

Para onde havia ido minha idéia perfeita de não nos manter em silêncio para evitar um clima estranho? Eu podia ver a situação embaraçosa que se formava e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitar. Seth e sua boca enorme de lobo!

"Eu conversei com Edward no dia seguinte, mas ele já tinha decidido seu castigo, mesmo assim voltei dias depois porque achei que ele fosse dar o braço a torcer", ele deu de ombros.

"Não foi totalmente desmerecido", murmurei após ter comido metade da torta, sem conseguir sentir gosto nenhum. "Não sei o que Seth te contou, mas eu merecia um castigo maior pelo que fiz."

"Não foi Seth quem me contou, foi Leah."

"Ah..."

Encarei o pedaço de torta e depois olhei envolta.  
A mesma vontade de sair correndo de uma semana atrás começava a se apoderar do meu corpo. Eu sabia o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando, mas eu não estava pronta para isso. Se eu contasse para Jacob o que havia acontecido - claro, a minha versão, pois Leah provavelmente contou a dela - eu teria de assumir que havia ficado com ciúmes, o que definitivamente não era um assunto que eu gostaria de tratar com ele.

"Quer assistir algo na tv?", disse a primeira coisa que se passava na minha mente, colocando um sorriso mecânico nos lábios.

Meus olhos estavam na ponta de um dos sofás, facilmente visto de onde eu estava sentada. Mas nem por isso eu pude não perceber o olhar pesado que ele tinha em cima de mim.  
Levantei e engoli o último pedaço da torta, sorrindo agradecida e segui na frente em direção a sala, sabendo que ele viria atrás de mim. Eu estava extremamente nervosa, e sabia que ele tinha percebido. A maneira como eu colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha, mexia com as mãos e principalmente o fato de eu não conseguir manter contato visual com ele. Como eu poderia mentir para a pessoa que conseguia me entender perfeitamente? Por quanto tempo eu conseguiria manter a imagem de melhor amiga? Eu não podia fazer isso com Jacob.

"Leah e eu brigamos. Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que não nos damos bem. Ela me provocou e eu cai na provocação dela, foi infantil e estúpido como eu já disse, mas foi o que aconteceu".

Eu havia me sentado no sofá, e podia ver metade do corpo dele pelo reflexo da tv. Jacob parou atrás do sofá quando eu comecei a falar, mas a expressão em seu rosto eu não sabia dizer qual era.  
O plano de me manter como melhor amiga era perfeito na teoria, mas eu não conseguiria executá-lo na prática. Algo dentro de mim precisava ser honesta, mesmo que isso significasse não ter meus sentimentos correspondidos. Um dia ele sentiria o mesmo por mim, eu esperaria, mas naquele momento ele precisava saber como eu me sentia.

"Eu estou apaixonada por você, Jacob". Eu podia ouvir meu coração bater alto, como se estivesse fora do meu peito. Minha voz havia saído baixa, mas eu sabia que ele tinha uma excelente audição e que tinha ouvido. "Já faz algum tempo, e eu acho que você deveria saber."

Estava feito.  
Qualquer que fosse o desfecho da minha curta e patética vida amorosa, eu havia sobrevivido a minha primeira - e provavelmente última - confissão de amor.  
Como esperado, a sala ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo. Eu encarava minhas mãos, sentindo meus joelhos tremerem de ansiedade.

"Ness..."

"Você não tem que dizer nada, ok? Eu apenas falei para que você saiba como eu me... sinto."

Minha voz havia saído engasgada. Uma mistura de arrependimento e vergonha.  
Eu não pude esperar a resposta dele. Eu precisava ver com meus próprios olhos que tipo de expressão ele tinha.  
Jacob tinha o rosto em chamas. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e assim que eu me virei, eu pude ver que ele engolia seco. O que eu havia feito?!

"J-Jake?", tentei não me sentir ofendida pelo silêncio dele, ainda mais após ver o quão chocado ele parecia estar.

"Você falou sério?" Jacob havia ficado extremamente sério, e novamente aquela ruga entre suas sobrancelhas havia aparecido. "Você tem certeza do que disse?"

Que tipo de garota ele achava que eu era? Agora eu estava realmente ofendida.

"Ouça bem, Jacob Black, porque eu não vou repetir". Meu orgulho e ego estavam fortemente feridos naquele momento. Se ele achava que estava falando com alguma garotinha iludida, ele estava redondamente enganado. "Eu amo você. Eu estou apaixonada por você faz tempo. Eu cansei de ser a melhor amiga, ok? Eu achei que fosse enlouquecer nessa semana, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia como iria me portar perto de você. Eu tive de manter meus pensamentos no lugar por causa de Edward, mas sim, eu falei sério, eu _estou_ falando sério". Eu não conseguia controlar minha própria língua. "Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo, eu compreendo, eu vou esperar o tempo que fo-r".

Minha voz havia subido umas duas notas.  
Meus pulmões pareciam que iam explodir, e meu coração havia se dividido em dois, cada parte indo para um lado de minhas bochechas. Em um segundo, Jacob estava sério e zangado há alguns passos de mim, para no segundo seguinte estar me prendendo em um firme e forte abraço. Meus braços estavam impossibilitados de se mexer, e eu estava ajoelhada com metade do corpo ainda no sofá.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie", a voz de Jacob era abafada, e eu apenas sentia o calor de sua respiração no meu pescoço. "Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei para finalmente ouvir isso. Eu achei que teria de esperar mais alguns anos. Óh, Nessie!"

Da mesma forma como ele me abraçou, ele me soltou, e eu finalmente pude ver seu rosto. Jacob tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, aquele tipo de sorriso que você sabe que a pessoa está gargalhando por dentro tamanha sua felicidade. Seus olhos estavam brilhando, e suas mãos seguravam meu ombro como se tivesse medo que eu fugisse.  
Meu coração havia voltado ao seu lugar de origem, e batia tão rápido que eu tinha certeza de que ele podia ouvi-lo. O que havia acontecido? Eu havia sido... aceita?

"Eu te amo, Nessie". Jacob desfez o sorriso, e eu pude sentir meus olhos começarem a brilhar. Péssima hora para ficar emotiva. "E eu não disse antes porque estava esperando que você estivesse pronta, mas eu não imaginava que você já estava", a pausa me fez lembrar da semana passada. Então Jacob realmente pretendia fazer o que eu achava que ele estava fazendo.

"Desculpe por semana passada", sorri sincera pela primeira vez naquele dia. "Eu me assustei com a idéia de ser real o que eu apenas vivia na minha mente."

"Não tem que se desculpar", Jacob voltou a sorrir, e meu mundo parecia novamente estar girando.

Ficamos nos encarando e sorrindo até ambos perceberem que o que viria em seguida era inevitável. Eu havia imaginado aquele momento de diversas formas possíveis, mas em nenhuma das minhas fantasias eu estava tão calma quanto estava naquele momento.  
Jacob diminuiu a distância, encostando-se nas costas do sofá, me fazendo ficar de pé, enquanto eu colocava as mãos em seus ombros. Nossa altura ainda era diferente, mas eu sabia que aquilo não seria problema. Uma de suas mãos estava em minha cintura, enquanto a outra segurou meu rosto com extremo cuidado. Senti meu rosto corar ao toque da mão dele, já que Jake parecia literalmente estar em chamas.  
Eu não sabia o que fazer na prática. A teoria que eu tinha dos filmes não dizia como eu deveria me portar naquele momento sem parecer idiota.

"Feche os olhos."

A voz de Jacob era um sussurro, e eu sentia meu corpo vibrando apenas pela mínima distância que estávamos um do outro. Fechei os olhos como ele pediu, e minha respiração tornou-se mais rápida. Eu não sabia quais sensações esperar, como reagir e principalmente o que fazer se eu fosse ruim. A tranqüilidade de antes havia sumido, e eu teria ficado ainda mais nervosa, se no meio de toda a minha batalha interna, os lábios de Jacob não tocassem os meus.  
Minhas mãos apertaram seus ombros no mesmo instante, e foi como levar um choque no corpo todo. Os lábios de Jacob eram quentes e incrivelmente macios, se encaixando perfeitamente nos meus trêmulos lábios. Meus olhos estavam mais fechados do que nunca, e eu esperava ansiosamente pelo momento seguinte.  
Devagar, Jacob entreabriu os lábios e minha boca simplesmente se mexeu, como se soubesse o que fazer. A mão que estava em meu rosto foi para minha nuca, e automaticamente passei meus braços envolta do pescoço dele, o puxando para mais perto, se é que isso ainda era possível.

Era quente, sufocante, úmido, doce e incrivelmente bom.  
Minha mente ficou completamente branca, e tudo o que eu conseguia fazer era beijá-lo com todas as minhas forças, como se minha vida dependesse disso.  
Aquele foi o minuto mais bem aproveitado da minha vida.  
Quando nossos lábios se afastaram, meus olhos ainda permaneceram fechados por alguns segundos, até que eu pudesse abri-los. Para minha surpresa, os olhos de Jacob ainda estavam fechados, e eu não pude controlar um sorriso seguido de uma risada baixinha. Minha reação fez com que ele abrisse os olhos e risse junto comigo, ambos com as bochechas vermelhas.  
Eu o abracei o mais forte que conseguia, sabendo que minha força provavelmente não significava nada para ele. Mas eu não me importava. Tudo o que eu queria era que ele soubesse o quão feliz eu estava naquele momento.

"Você... bem, vo-você...", a voz de Jacob tremia, e eu não consegui conter um largo sorriso.

"Eu adorei", escondi o rosto no ombro dele. "Não tenho como comparar."

"Eu não preciso de comparação", ele tinha novamente meu rosto em suas mãos, enquanto tentava manter uma expressão séria, fácil de ser identificada como falsa. Os cantos de seus lábios o denunciavam, e logo seus belos dentes surgiram em um cativante sorriso.

Naquela tarde eu percebi que estava errada em dois pontos: primeiro, eu não precisava deixar de ser a melhor amiga. O restante do dia, passamos enfiados na garagem dos Black assim que a chuva cessou, conversando enquanto Jacob tentava juntar o quebra-cabeça que eram aquelas peças. Nós continuávamos os mesmos amigos, a mesma intimidade e cumplicidade de antes, com a única diferença de que ao invés do afago no cabelo, agora eu recebia beijos e abraços - o que tenho de admitir que ele não perdia tempo. E segundo, o carro não estava tão péssimo como eu pensava, mas levaria mais alguns dias até que Jacob fosse me buscar com ele, o que serviu perfeitamente para nossos planos, que envolvia minhas aulas particulares de direção.

"Nós poderíamos ter ficado mais tempo, sabia? Ainda é cedo", me recostei melhor no banco do Volvo, suspirando.

"Não é cedo, Nessie, e eu fiz um acordo com seus pais e pretendo cumpri-lo", a risada de Jacob parecia soar como música. "Já é noite praticamente", e apontou com uma das mãos para a lua em cima de nossas cabeças.

"Linda!", inclinei o corpo para frente o máximo que o cinto de segurança permitia, para encarar a enorme Lua cheia.

"Ela me lembra você."

"Eu?", desviei os olhos da Lua, surpresa por tal comparação. Não conseguia pensar em nenhuma qualidade que eu pudesse ter em comum com o satélite natural da Terra.

"Não necessariamente a Lua, mas pra mim, desde a primeira vez que te vi você sempre... brilhou", a expressão de Jake havia se tornado séria, e eu me sentei melhor para ouvir. "Pra mim você é como a luz da Lua, sempre brilhando, sempre ali quando eu olho ou preciso, enfim... essas coisas que soam idiotas".

Jacob riu no final, passando a mão no cabelo sem graça.  
Eu não sabia como agradecer aquelas palavras, mas não por não ter o que dizer, mas sim porque achava que eu era a única a ter esse tipo de pensamento.

"Eu penso o mesmo", voltei a encarar a Lua, dessa vez observando-a de outra maneira. "Mas você não é como a Lua. Você é meu arco-íris pessoal."

"Arco... íris?", havia descrença e gozação na voz dele. "Arco-Íris, Nessie? Isso deve ser coisa daqueles seus _amigos novos_."

"Eu estou séria aqui, Jacob Black", tentei manter minha voz séria, mas era impossível. "É verdade, você traz cor para minha vida, faz tudo deixar de ser preto e branco, eu não sei explicar... mas quando você não está perto é como se nada tivesse muita vida, como um filme antigo daqueles preto e branco e sem som."

"Eu entendi, Nessie...", a mão que estava livre logo encontrou a minha, e mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que nossas mãos se encontravam, eu ainda me envergonhava como se fosse a primeira vez.

A distância entre La Push e a casa dos Cullen nunca pareceu tão pequena. Conversamos o caminho todo, fazendo planos para os próximos dias, até chegarmos em território vampiro - como Jake costumava chamar - onde ele começou uma verdadeira limpeza cerebral.

"Eu realmente não me importo, na verdade eu adoraria ver a cara do seu pai ao ler minha mente, mas eu tenho que te ver amanhã, então eu preciso guardar esse gostinho para outro dia", Jacob diminuiu o máximo possível a velocidade, e eu tenho certeza de que se saísse do carro, chegaria mais rápido.

A casa de vidro parecia mais próxima, mas havia algo a mais ali.  
Jacob também havia percebido, e assim que o Volvo prateado parou, ainda longe da entrada, a figura de Alice simplesmente brotou do meu lado da janela, fazendo com que eu saltasse pro lado de Jacob com um grito.

"Alice, o que houve?", eu soltava o cinto, enquanto tentava me focar na figura pequena na janela e em algo que parecia um grito vindo da casa.

"Você", ela apontava Jacob já fora do carro. "Melhor você ir embora correndo, ou melhor, você voa? Porque se sim, é melhor você ir agora para bem longe.

"O que houve?", a tensão na voz de Jacob começou a me deixar preocupada, o suficiente para poder prestar atenção no barulho que parecia vir da casa dos Cullen.

"RENESMEE! EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AI!"

"Bella?", os olhos de Jacob estavam arregalados, e Alice parecia impaciente. "Que diabos aconteceu aqui?"

"Você deveria saber melhor do que ninguém, Romeu", Alice tinha um sorriso sonso nos lábios.

"Minha mente está limpa, eu..."

Houve uma pausa.  
A voz de Bella havia se tornado mais alta, e quando Rosalie apareceu do lado de Alice eu tive certeza de que a coisa era mais séria do que eu pensava.

"Se eu fosse você eu correria daqui com o rabo entre as pernas, cachorro, porque se a mãe dela não te pegar pelo caminho, o pai fará isso. Edward está uma pilha de nervos, Emmett teve de trancá-lo no porão".

"Vincent está com Bella, então vocês devem ficar agradecidos, ela estaria aqui se não fosse por ele", Alice sorriu, afagando meu cabelo.

"Espera ai, o que aconteceu? Do que vocês estão falando?", Jake parecia o único a não ter entendido bem a situação.

"Desculpa Jake, foi culpa minha", tentei não sorrir enquanto falava, batendo o dedo na testa "Eu esqueci de limpar a mente.".

"Limpar? Edward disse que você estava berrando", Rosalie disse com nojo.

"Nessie...", Jacob riu alto e em seguida alguma coisa dentro da casa parecia ter sido quebrada.

Minha despedida de Jacob consistiu em um aceno, enquanto eu o via desaparecer no meio da floresta.  
A voz de Bella havia se tornado uma mistura de 'Renesmees' com gemidos e gruídos, e eu nem queria imaginar como Edward estava naquele porão.  
Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era na tarde incrível que eu havia tido, mesmo que isso significasse bons longos meses de castigo.  
Como Alice e Rosalie haviam dito, eu não conseguia esconder. Por dentro, minha mente e meu coração estavam vibrando de felicidade.  
E foi com esse sorriso enorme que eu segui as duas vampiras em direção a entrada, respirando bem fundo antes de abrir a porta e encarar minha realidade em preto e branco, mas com uma excelente sonoplastia devido aos gritos de Bella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIM

**Notas da autora:**

Yay! Terminei! xD  
A idéia pra essa fanfic surgiu no minuto seguinte ao término de Breaking Dawn. Eu ainda estava com o Word aberto quando as idéias foram brotando.  
Mas como sou preguiçosa para começar a escrever, levei algumas semanas até juntar material e força de vontade suficiente. O resultado me deixou extremamente contente, porque para ser bem honesta, eu jamais pensei que conseguiria ter tantos leitores, ainda mais porque não é o tipo de história que eu geralmente escrevo.  
Tentei ser o mais fiel possível aos personagens, acrescentando um pouco de senso paternal ao Edward. A Nessie foi um desafio. Pouco poderia ser aproveitado da Nessie-criança para a Nessie-adolescente, pois as crianças mudam, o que me deixou livre para poder criar em cima da personagem (o que eu particularmente adorei).

Neil e Vicent entraram na história para não cair na mesmice de Cullen x Volturi. Foram personagens que eu criei ao acaso mesmo, mas que acabaram ganhando uma história própria.  
Por isso, a parte Jacob x Nessie termina nesse quarto capítulo, mas eu pretendo adicionar mais alguns epílogos para a história, como um capítulo especial contando a visão da Bella, e o passado dos dois novos vampiros.

Desde já agradeço aos que leram a fanfic e espero que tenham gostado.  
Obrigada pelos reviews e as palavras de apoio, foram realmente de grande ajuda e inspiração! xD

Vejo vocês em breve~


	5. Extra: Crimson Evening I

**Capítulo 5 - Crimson Evening I**

Inglaterra, 1850.

_"A morte é calma.  
É indolor. É intransponível. É inatingível.  
A morte é o último sono, o último beijo."_

Isso foi o que ouvi de meu confessor particular, que vinha todas as semanas ler a Bíblia. Porém, até àquele sábado, eu era totalmente ignorante em relação à morte.

Minha família era o que chamaríamos hoje de "tradicional".  
Meu bisavô fora um daqueles visionários que decidiram apostar na novidade de sua época: a máquina a vapor. O resultado? Nem em dez gerações minha família perderia o status e a condição social. Entretanto, isso foi em uma outra época. Não havia cinemas ou parques temáticos. Internet ou DJs. Sendo assim, apreciar a arte e as novidades literárias era o que me minha mãe mais apostava seu dinheiro, e isso era algo que ela se esforçava para me passar. Seu maior objetivo era fazer de mim um pequeno Lorde. Eu tinha nove anos na época, mas possuía tarefas de adultos, me vestia como adulto. Eu odiava tudo aquilo.

Não havia muitos vizinhos onde morávamos. A enorme mansão, com seu largo jardim, tornava intransponível o mundo lá fora. Eu me sentia preso em minha Versalhes particular, e foi esse o motivo que me fez, naquela noite de segunda-feira - desafiando a sagrada hora de dormir - deixar meu quarto, no seguro segundo andar da casa, para sair pela porta da cozinha vestindo nada mais do que meus pijamas e um chinelo de seda. Arrependi-me logo que abri a porta. Estava tão frio quanto deveria estar o mês de Dezembro, e o vento entrou pelo fino pijama que usava, me fazendo tremer dos pés à cabeça. Mas eu estava decidido.

Particularmente não recordo o "real" motivo (excetuando-se a Versalhes particular) para ter deixado meu quente dormitório para me enveredar jardim afora. Provavelmente era apenas a necessidade de quebrar as regras, desafiar minha mãe ou simplesmente eu _tinha_ de sair, pois se não o tivesse feito, não _o_ teria visto.

Cruzei as primeiras árvores sem grandes dificuldades. Eu conhecia o jardim, bem, isso na teoria e quando estava claro. Mas durante a noite, aquilo parecia ser um outro mundo. Sabia que se seguisse reto logo chegaria às roseiras e ai teria de virar a direita e encontrar o caminho de pedra, pois se alguma rosa fosse ferida na minha tentativa pessoal de aventura, o jardineiro estaria em maus lençóis quando o Sol iluminasse o jardim. Com esse mapa mental, segui devagar pela grama, evitando pisar forte. Avistei as roseiras e respirei fundo. O ar entrou cortando meus pulmões. Se eu não estivesse tão preocupado com a grama que pisava e as rosas que "não deveria" pisar, teria lembrado que John havia regado o jardim, e que provavelmente ele ainda estaria úmido. Esse fato havia passado despercebido até então, mas foi impossível não recordar quando meus chinelos deslizaram ao pisarem em cheio na pequena, mas certeira, poça de lama. As rosas se tornaram um borrão, assim como o tronco da árvore e um par de olhos vermelhos.

Senti o quadril batendo no chão, e não pude esconder um gemido.  
Quando meus olhos se abriram, a primeira coisa que vi foram duas longas pernas, vestindo uma calça escura. Acima das pernas havia um colete branco, amarrotado e visivelmente manchado. Sob o colete uma espécie de paletó, muito envelhecidos, assim como seus sapatos. O dono daquela moda estranha, por sua vez, era o ser humano mais belo que eu havia visto em minha curta existência. Meus olhos se arregalaram em uma espécie de transe. Estava completamente absorto em sua pele incrivelmente pálida. Seus cabelos longos e negros, que emolduravam aquele rosto como folhas. Os traços de seu rosto eram fortes, e duas coisas chamaram automaticamente minha atenção: os lábios em um largo sorriso, e os olhos vermelhos.

Fiquei observando aquele homem por um bom tempo, e teria permanecido se meus dedos não sentissem o frio por terem se molhado, e isso me trouxesse de volta a realidade como se tivesse levado um tapa. Ali estava eu, após ter fugido escondido, entrado no jardim e caído no chão, encarando um homem desconhecido. Quantas regras eu não havia quebrado naqueles dez ou vinte minutos? Levantei-me às pressas, apenas para constatar o que eu desconfiava: minhas vestes estavam imundas, e eu precisava de uma boa explicação para aquilo.

"Você está com problemas, garotinho."

Uma voz rouca. Cantante. Aveludada.  
Enquanto eu mirava minhas roupas, eu havia esquecido do homem ali, parado. Ele tinha a mesma posição e a mesma expressão, como se fosse uma estátua naquele jardim. Abri a boca para dizer algo, mas nada parecia sair. Eu precisava retornar ao meu quarto, mas ainda não tinha uma desculpa sobre as roupas, e sobre aquele homem.

"Tire-as e as jogue pela janela", o homem dizia devagar. Havia algo diferente na maneira como ele falava, talvez fosse à entonação, ou em como as palavras pareciam cantar em seus lábios. Duvidei que talvez ele não fosse inglês. "Eu as trarei limpas antes que todos acordem."

"Mas como?". Eu tinha nove anos de idade. Minha maior preocupação era a bronca de meus pais e não o fato de que um completo estranho me oferecia ajuda.

"Eu darei um jeito, agora vá", ele fez um gesto com as mãos. "Uma garota está procurando por você. Ela está na biblioteca com uma vela na mão."

"Maggie!"

A menção de minha irmã fez com que minhas pernas ganhassem novamente as forças.  
Em minutos eu estava cruzando o jardim e retornando pela entrada lateral, evitando a biblioteca. Margareth realmente estava me procurando. Pude ver pela chama bruxuleante da vela, logo que subi ao segundo andar, entrando as pressas em meu quarto, começando a tirar as roupas. Havia lençóis no baú ao pé da cama, e agarrei o primeiro que achei, embrulhando o pijama e os chinelos. A grande janela tremia pelo vento, e não foi difícil abri-la. Lá embaixo não havia nada, somente o escuro e uma sombra diferente, próximo aos arbustos.

"Não pise nas rosas", disse antes de jogar a trouxa feita com o lençol.

O lençol branco caiu verticalmente, mas não chegou a atingir o chão.  
Cocei os olhos várias vezes, pois achava que certamente aquilo era efeito do sono. Não havia como o embrulho ter cruzado o jardim em menos de um minuto.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o barulho de passos em meu quarto, e logo que abri meus olhos, dei de cara com os grandes olhos negros de minha irmã. Margareth era quatro anos mais velha, e era minha "pessoa" favorita. Todas as manhãs ela me acordava do mesmo jeito: escalando minha cama e colocando alguma coisa estranha próximo ao meu rosto. O escolhido daquele dia era um besouro morto, que teria me feito companhia no travesseiro, se eu não tivesse acordado antes.

"Você trapaceou", Margareth soltou um muxoxo ao ver-me sentar na cama.

"Quando você vai se comportar como uma dama, Maggie? Besouros não são para garotas."

Maggie mostrou a língua antes de sair de cima da cama.  
Seus cabelos longos e negros estavam presos em uma trança, e eu a segui com os olhos até a janela, onde ela abriu e jogou o inseto, limpando as mãos no próprio vestido, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

"O café da manhã está sendo servido, tire o pijama e desça."

Eu coçava os olhos enquanto ela saia, mas parei ao analisar o que ela havia dito. Levantei-me e caminhei em direção ao grande espelho que ficava encostado em uma das paredes, arregalando os olhos. O garoto do espelho estava ali: branco, os cabelos louros bagunçados e vestido o pijama azul claro da noite anterior. Eu havia ido dormir apenas de roupa debaixo, mas acordara perfeitamente vestido. Virei o rosto e levei a mão até a boca, ao encarar meu par de chinelos ao lado da cama, perfeitamente limpos, assim como o pijama. Não era possível.

Corri até a janela e abri as cortinas. O parapeito, a dobra da janela, o tapete dentro do quarto. Nada, nada parecia ter sido forçado ou pisado. Não havia marcas de lama ou de que alguém havia invadido o quarto. Apertei os olhos na direção do jardim, mas não conseguia enxergar perfeitamente o chão. Só havia uma maneira de comprovar.

Deixei o quarto vestindo o pijama e descalço, descendo a escadaria principal às pressas. Três empregados me perguntaram o que havia acontecido, mas eu os ignorei. Não tinha tempo para respostas.  
Quando abri a porta principal, avistei John não muito longe, ajoelhado em frente a um arbusto. O chão estava frio, ainda úmido pelo orvalho da noite anterior.

"John", me aproximei do velho senhor que trabalhava conosco há anos, respirando fundo quando terminei a corrida.

"Bom dia, senhorzinho", John me deu um sorriso de canto, limpando a testa com a manga da blusa.

Acenei com a cabeça, passando por ele e seguindo para a lateral da casa, olhando para cima. Minha janela estava exatamente naquela direção, mas não havia sinal algum no chão. A grama estava do mesmo jeito, e até mesmo a terra não possuía marcas de sapatos.  
Se ele não tinha entrado pela janela, só restava a porta. Aquele pensamento me encheu de pavor pela primeira vez. E se ele fosse um ladrão? Eu havia deixado um total desconhecido entrar em minha própria casa, sem nem ao menos pensar no que poderia acontecer. A primeira pessoa que me veio em mente foi Maggie, e foi pensando nela que me afastei do jardim, entrando novamente na Mansão, apenas para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Abri a porta da sala de jantar, respirando aliviado ao vê-la sentada no lugar de sempre, junto com meus pais.

"Onde estão suas vestes, Vincent?", meu pai apenas me olhou de relance, voltando a encarar o jornal.

"Sua irmã não lhe disse para descer vestido? Quer que Lucy o ajude?", minha mãe tinha uma expressão aborrecida em seu rosto. Aquela expressão estava aparecendo com mais freqüência nos últimos dias.

"D-Desculpe", disse com metade do corpo fora do cômodo, antes de fechar a porta.

Passei o restante do dia pensando no que acontecera.  
Nem mesmo as brincadeiras de Maggie me eram convidativas naquele momento. Declinei duas vezes os convites para explorar o jardim com minha irmã, para ser chamado de "fracote" na terceira vez. Normalmente eu teria perseguido Maggie por todo o jardim por causa do insulto, mas não naquele dia.  
Minha mãe comentou sobre um passeio que faríamos no final da semana até Londres. Haveria uma peça de teatro que ela havia comprado entradas há semanas, e esse era um dos eventos em que a família toda deixava a Mansão para passar o fim de semana. A idéia me pareceu excelente para o momento. Quanto mais longe ficássemos, menos perigo passaríamos com o ladrão rondando a casa. O problema é que ainda era terça-feira, e até o sábado eu teria quatro dias para me preocupar.

Fui o primeiro a descer para o jantar, e praticamente o último a subir.  
Segui Margareth até seu quarto, e permaneci na porta por alguns minutos, antes de seguir para meu próprio dormitório. Eu passara o dia bolando pequenos estratagemas, como verificar as portas duas vezes depois que os empregados se retirassem, dar uma volta na casa pela lateral, e ver se meus pais e Maggie estavam realmente bem.  
Todo esse plano fazia meu corpo ficar agitado, como se corresse adrenalina pura por minhas veias. Eu me sentia responsável por protegê-los, como se eu mesmo tivesse colocado aquele estranho homem dentro de casa, e agora precisasse pegá-lo de qualquer forma.

Porém, eu não precisaria ir tão longe.  
Quando abri a porta de meu quarto para trocar de roupa, ele estava lá. As mesmas vestes da noite anterior, o mesmo sorriso nos lábios. Parado em frente à cama, o homem virou-se na minha direção, e ambos permanecemos em silêncio. Eu apertava forte a maçaneta da porta, entrando no quarto devagar, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Ao contrário do que imaginava, eu não estava com medo. Enquanto arquitetava o plano, eu tentei lembrar de seu rosto, de sua expressão, de como havia me sentido ao vê-lo, mas tudo parecia longe, borrado. Mas ele estava ali, dentro do meu quarto, dentro da minha casa, e eu não conseguia sentir o medo que achava que sentiria ao reencontrá-lo. Talvez porque eu era uma criança. Talvez por eu não tivesse um forte senso de perigo, ou simplesmente porque desde o começo eu sabia que ele nunca me faria mal.

"Você...", caminhei em direção a ele, enfiando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça.

"Boa Noite!"

A voz aveludada estava de volta, e conforme eu me aproximava conseguia ver seu rosto graças a iluminação do quarto. Eu lembrava daqueles traços, daquela beleza. Ele era perfeito, exatamente como os anjos que conhecia graças às histórias.

"Como você entrou aqui?", parei próximo a ele, erguendo a cabeça para poder vê-lo. Ele era alto.

"Pela janela."

"Como pegou a escada? John nunca deixa a escada à vista."

"Eu não usei a escada."

"Então como subiu aqui?"

"Eu escalei sua janela."

"Mas é o segundo andar."

"Eu sei."

Naquele momento havia dois Vincents: o garoto de nove anos que temia pela segurança da família, e que sabia que devia avisar o pai sobre o que estava acontecendo. E o outro, que estava fascinado por aquele homem, a ponto de negligenciar o primeiro Vincent, praticamente calando-o a força.

"Então você entrou aqui de manhã sem que ninguém notasse, e me vestiu com o pijama limpo?"

"Sim."

"Isso é errado."

"Eu sei."

Honestamente, eu não lembro o que disse em seguida.  
Perguntei meia dúzia de coisas para ele, todas relacionadas ao jardim e as rosas, e ele me garantiu que não havia pisado em nenhuma delas. Ele disse várias vezes que não era um ladrão, e que não tinha a intenção de levar nada da casa, mas que gostaria que conversássemos novamente. Eu aceitei a idéia de imediato, completamente absorto na possibilidade de conhecer alguém além daqueles portões, alguém do "mundo", e não daquela pequena bolha que era minha vida. Ele disse que viria na noite seguinte, e o fez. E na noite seguinte, e na seguinte, e na seguinte da seguinte.

Por quatro noites ele apareceu, e durante essas quatro noites eu ouvira as mais fantásticas e inacreditáveis histórias que um garoto de nove anos poderia ouvir. Ele me contou sobre coisas que eu só ouvira falar, pessoas que ele conhecera, notícias além dos portos. Todas essas noites ele permanecia sentado em uma das cadeiras, as pernas elegantemente cruzadas, as costas eretas. Seus modos e seus gestos contrastavam totalmente com suas vestes. Ele provavelmente as tinha por opção, pois alguém com aquele conhecimento e porte, provavelmente possuía certa fortuna. Eu ouvia tudo aquilo fascinado. Ele alimentava aquela chama que eu tinha dentro de mim, e quando me deixava, na maioria das vezes porque eu caia no sono, tudo o que eu lembrava era de suas vestes quando ele pulava a janela.

Na noite de sexta eu precisava ir cedo para cama.  
Na manhã seguinte seguiríamos para Londres, e eu sabia que se não descansasse minha mãe perceberia isso logo de manhã. Entretanto, eu caminhava apreensivo de um lado para o outro do quarto, mirando o relógio. Ele estava atrasado, e isso era estranho.

"Você vai afundar o chão se continuar andando de um lado para o outro."

Ouvi sua voz rouca e me virei, quase que automaticamente.  
Ele estava sentado na cadeira de sempre, mas havia algo de diferente. O sorriso continuava ali, mas algo não estava certo. Eu podia sentir.

"Então você vai ao teatro amanhã?", sua iniciativa para um diálogo deixava tudo ainda mais suspeito. Eu perguntava e ele respondia, nunca o contrário.

"Idéia de minha mãe, mas sim, vou", caminhei até ele, mas parei. Ele levantou-se antes que eu desse o quarto passo. "Você não vai ficar hoje à noite?", dei mais um passo para frente. Ele deu um para trás.

"Eu tenho algumas coisas para resolver, vim apenas desejar uma boa viagem."

"Eu agradeceria se parasse de fugir, eu não vou machucá-lo", ergui as mãos e sorri. A ironia da situação tornava tudo cômico.

"E eu agradeceria se parasse de tentar se aproximar. A distância é necessária, Vincent."

"Você sabe meu nome", o olhei surpresa. Nesses quatro dias nós nos referíamos um ao outro por "você". Em nenhum momento falamos sobre nomes.

"Sim, eu sei", ele sorriu abrindo a janela, sentando-se no parapeito. "Um passo e eu vou embora", ele ergueu um delgado dedo e eu parei. Tratante!

"Então como devo chamá-lo?", dei de ombros, derrotado.

O sorriso de seus lábios sumira. No lugar estava uma fina linha, que ele mordiscou levemente com os dentes, brancos e perfeitos. Durante um bom tempo ele parecia pensar, ponderar o que havia ouvido, e eu esperei pacientemente que seu raciocínio terminasse. Queria sua companhia pelo máximo de tempo possível, mesmo que ele se mantivesse calado.

"Eu não tenho um nome", disse por final, com uma expressão que parecia pedir desculpas.

"Seus pais não lhe deram um nome?", eu estava boquiaberto.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, e deu de ombros.

"Se eu lhe der um nome, posso dar cinco passos? Ou melhor", ergui uma sobrancelha. "Eu vou dar cinco passos e então direi o nome que pensei para você."

"Isso é uma ordem?", ele riu. Parecia música.

"Sim, é uma ordem."

Eu havia calculado mentalmente os passos necessários para que eu me aproximasse o suficiente para vê-lo de perto. Ainda estaríamos longe um do outro, mas eu poderia usar a claridade da lua e a iluminação do quarto para ver seu rosto o mais próximo que fosse possível. Cinco passos era a distância ideal.  
Ele permaneceu calado enquanto eu caminhava, mas senti que prendeu a respiração quando eu me aproximei. Ergui meus olhos na sua direção e contemplei a face mais bela que meus olhos veriam durante todos os anos que se seguiriam. Até hoje não consigo compará-lo com ninguém.

"Neil. A partir de agora você se chamará Neil", eu disse como havíamos combinado. "Você pode respirar agora."

Ele olhou-me e sorriu, apenas acenando com a cabeça.  
Em seguida, jogou-se para trás e desapareceu na noite. Corri para o parapeito da janela, mas ele havia partido.  
Permaneci observando a noite por mais tempo do que podia, lembrando do passeio quando já havia passado em muito de minha hora de dormir.  
Naquela noite eu tive meu último sonho. Tudo o que viria em seguida eram apenas pesadelos.

Continua...


	6. Extra: Crimson Evening II END

**Capítulo 6 - Crimson Evening II**

Eu dormira tranquilamente naquela noite.  
Minha mãe estava extremamente excitada, e só pareceu se recompor quando entramos na elegante carruagem. Ela havia feito Margareth usar um longo vestido rosado, cheio de fitas e pequenos laços. O tipo de coisa que minha irmã não suportava. Para mim ela estava linda, mas eu sabia que ela estava odiando tudo aquilo. Desconfiava que se fosse possível, minha irmã teria usado calças em casa, transformando a vida de minha mãe em uma sucessão de decepções. Eu parecia uma miniatura de meu pai, exceto pelos cabelos claros.  
Eram cerca de duas horas até Londres, e sabíamos o caminho de cor.  
Margareth ouvia desinteressada o monólogo de minha mãe sobre a peça, e eu apenas observava a paisagem, imaginando se Neil apareceria quando eu voltasse, e que tipo de assuntos ele tinha para resolver. Sentado ali, eu percebi que não sabia nada sobre ele. De onde vinha, para onde ia, o que fazia. Nem nome ele tinha, que tipo de vida alguém como ele levava? Eu não percebera que minha mente estava totalmente preenchida por sua figura, nem mesmo quando após cerca de uma hora de viagem, a carruagem simplesmente parara, e eu só percebi isso quando ouvi meu pai perguntar ao cocheiro com a voz séria, o que havia acontecido.

"Os cavalos não querem seguir", o jovem que nos guiava dizia impaciente, enquanto chicoteava os dois cavalos com fúria.

"Pois os faça andar, não podemos nos atrasar e estou lhe pagando muito bem por essa viagem."

"Desculpe o transtorno."

Pela pequena janela, vi quando o homem desceu de seu assento, mas não vi quando retornou.  
Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até a impaciência de meu pai começar a reaparecer, e ele abrir a porta da carruagem para ver o que havia acontecido. Assim como o cocheiro, ele não voltou.  
Foi somente após o não retorno de meu pai, que eu comecei a perceber que algo não estava certo.  
Não estávamos em uma estrada vazia, mas fizemos todo o caminho sem encontrarmos ninguém, isso já era bem estranho, ainda mais por ser a única estrada que levava até Londres. A ausência de meu pai surtiu um efeito imediato em minha mãe. Aquela expressão de aborrecimento surgira novamente, e ela mexia no guarda-chuva com certa agitação.  
Maggie parecia ser a única alheia a tudo aquilo, encarando o outro lado da janela, como se os dois homens fossem reaparecer a qualquer minuto, mas que ela era agradecida pela pausa sobre a enfadonha peça que sua mãe dera a seus ouvidos. Eu estava começando a ficar assustado.

"Onde eles foram?", minha mãe passou o lenço pela testa e pude perceber que ela suava.

"Quer que eu vá ver?", Margareth inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apontando para fora.

"Você fique aqui dentro, Margareth!"

Olhei de minha mãe para Margareth, e foi então que tudo aconteceu.  
Do lado de fora da janela, do lado de minha irmã, havia um rosto. Em seguida, havia um braço que entrava pela janela. O segundo que gastei virando a cabeça para avisar minha mãe, fora o tempo de ver um outro braço entrando pela outra janela.  
Minha mãe fora levada junto com a porta. Eu não chegara a ouvir sua voz. Eu não tinha tempo, eu precisava de Maggie. Mas era tarde.  
Quando minha cabeça virou-se novamente para o seu lado, tudo o que pude fazer fora esticar a mão em sua direção, enquanto ela era levada assim como minha mãe. Nossas mãos não se encostaram, mas eu pude ver o terror em seus olhos antes que ela desaparecesse, e algo caísse com barulho no teto, afundando-o. Eu senti o teto me prensar junto com o banco, e minha perna quebrar. Meu nariz tentava sugar o máximo possível de ar, como se tudo o que eu precisasse fosse me manter respirando.  
O teto amassado contra meu corpo não me deixava enxergar nada, mas eu conseguia ouvir.  
Pareciam trovões, como se chovesse envolta de mim. Em seguida eu pude ouvir gritos, gemidos e o barulho de algo sendo quebrado. Isso durou uma eternidade para mim, e então senti o cheiro de madeira sendo queimada.  
Uma onda de medo tomou conta de meu corpo. E se fosse a carruagem? E se eu estivesse pegando fogo e não percebesse? Eu estava vivo, provavelmente não inteiro, mas vivo, o que aconteceria? Eu seria queimado? E minha família? Onde estava Maggie? Eu precisava sair dali e ir procurá-la.  
Tentei empurrar o teto, mas era impossível. Eu não tinha forças nem mesmo para mover a cabeça.  
Conforme o cheiro de queimado se tornava mais forte, algo em cima de mim parecia se mover. Eu podia ouvir o barulho de ferro e madeira sendo jogados, para em seguida sentir a luz do dia em meu rosto, quando o teto fora retirado.

Foi então que eu o vi.  
Neil estava em cima do que antes fora o assento do cocheiro.  
Ele tinha nas mãos boa parte do teto da carruagem. Suas vestes estavam sujas, havia manchas vermelhas por todo o colete. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, e balançavam com o vento. Atrás dele havia uma grande fogueira que queimava alto.  
Eu esqueci por completo minha própria situação. Esqueci a perna quebrada, a poça de sangue que era meu peito e meu braço, o corte em minha cabeça. Nada disso parecia importante. Eu me senti salvo, protegido.  
Meus olhos ficaram embaçados e eu senti as lágrimas se formarem no canto deles. Com dificuldade, estiquei uma das mãos em sua direção, e então notei que todo meu braço estava ensangüentado. Mas isso não era importante. Eu sabia que não conseguiria falar, mas balbuciei seu nome, como se isso fosse a solução de todos os problemas.  
Quando levantei o braço, Neil virou o rosto e soltou o teto da carruagem, levando a mão até o nariz, como se sentisse o cheiro de algo ruim. Porém, quando movi meus lábios e disse seu nome, foi como se ele despertasse.  
Ele estava na minha frente em segundos, pegando-me nos braços, em um gélico abraço. Eu nunca o havia tocado, não sabia que ele era frio como gelo, mas naquele momento, eu senti como se fosse à pessoa mais aquecida do mundo.

"Eu estou aqui, eu estou aqui..."

Ouvi sua voz rouca em meu ouvido e fechei os olhos.  
Eu havia perdido muito sangue.

x

Meus pais e minha irmã haviam morrido em um acidente com a carruagem na estrada quando seguíamos para Londres. Eu fora o único sobrevivente, tendo quebrado apenas uma perna e duas costelas, e com pequenos ferimentos no braço direito e na cabeça.  
Essa foi a versão que contei a todas as pessoas, três semanas após o ocorrido.  
Era uma perfeita mentira.  
A verdade fora que eu acordara no dia seguinte, deitado em uma cama de Hospital em Londres, cercado por enfermeiras e dois médicos que me avaliavam. Minha primeira reação fora o choque, eu desmaiei novamente em seguida e acordei doze horas depois. Era noite, e não havia mais enfermeiras ou médicos no quarto. Havia Neil.

Ele estava de costas para a cama em que eu estava, encarando a janela. Ele virou-se quando eu respirei um pouco mais fundo, mas permaneceu onde estava. Não havia sorriso em seus lábios. Seus olhos não estavam apertados e risonhos. Ele parecia uma estátua.  
Eu o olhei por um longo tempo. Minha mente estava branca, vazia, mas eu precisava saber que ele estava ali, mesmo que por um distante. Uma enfermeira apareceu pouco depois, mas Neil permaneceu ali. Ela fez algumas perguntas para mim, mas eu não respondi. Ele respondeu. Ela saiu, e ele aproximou-se.

"Você precisa sentar para comer, acha que consegue fazer isso?", ele estava a alguns passos de minha cama, e sua voz estava tão séria quanto seu rosto.

Eu o olhei e não respondi. Eu queria dizer que conseguiria, mas não conseguia. Percebi que não conseguia falar, e isso fez com que eu recomeçasse a me desesperar.

"Eu vou te ajudar a sentar", a voz de Neil estava mais alta, como uma bronca. Eu recuei um pouco e percebi que ele tinha feito de propósito, pois eu deixara de tremer.

Neil caminhou até mim e me colocou sentado na cama com uma facilidade enorme. Ele usava luvas, e eu não senti seu toque gelado em minha pele. Suas vestes também estavam diferentes, melhores. Notei então que seus cabelos estavam presos em um polido rabo de cavalo.  
A enfermeira retornou rapidamente, trazendo uma bandeja com um prato de sopa. Neil agradeceu com a cabeça, e ela deixou o quarto, enquanto ele pegou o prato como se fosse uma pluma.

"Coma o que conseguir, mas você precisa se alimentar."

Eu não tinha como responder, e apenas balancei a cabeça em afirmativo.  
Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e me fez comer cinco colheradas da terrível sopa de ervilha. Eu me senti como se fosse um bebê, mas estava com fome, e não conseguiria me alimentar sozinho.

Neil permaneceu ao meu lado até que eu dormisse, e essa rotina se repetiu por mais oito dias, o tempo que permaneci no Hospital. Ele passava o dia ausente, retornando sempre à noite, cada dia com uma roupa diferente, ausentando-se na manhã seguinte.  
Os oito dias foram um divisor de águas. No sexto dia Neil me contou o que havia acontecido naquele dia, mas eu não tive outro ataque de choque. Ouvi atentamente o que ele me dissera sobre o ataque a carruagem. Os cavalos sentiram uma presença estranha, e foi isso que chamou a atenção dos dois _seres_ que estavam naquela floresta. Eles atacaram o cocheiro, mas não sabiam que tinha mais alguém ali até meu pai sair da carruagem. Minha mãe e Maggie também foram atacadas, e eu teria sido o próximo se Neil não tivesse aparecido.

"Eu os estava caçando, mas eles me enganaram na floresta", Neil dizia cada palavra devagar. "Eu planejava segui-lo para garantir que vocês chegassem a salvo em Londres, ouvi sobre _outros_ como _eu_ naquelas florestas".

Meus olhos azuis estavam cravados na figura dele. Eu queria fazer uma pergunta básica, mas não conseguia. Ainda não conseguia falar.

"Você quer saber o que eu sou?", ele olhou-me e por um rápido momento eu pude ver o vestígio daquele sorridente homem que me contava histórias fantásticas. "Acho que isso pode esperar", e levantou-se da beirada da cama.

Toda a pouca força que eu tinha concentrou-se naquele gesto.  
Eu agarrei suas vestes, fazendo-o virar a cabeça em minha direção. Ele estava novamente sério, e eu percebi que eu também estava. Eu precisava saber o que havia acontecido. Eu precisava de toda a verdade.

"Descanse, Vincent..."

Apertei ainda mais forte suas vestes.  
Ele suspirou.

"Eu escalava sua janela, corria pelo seu jardim sem deixar vestígios. Eu arranquei o teto da carruagem com facilidade. Eu não venho te visitar durante o dia". Houve uma pausa, ele retirou uma das luvas, e segurou minha mão entre as deles. Eram geladas, como duas grandes pedras de gelo. "Eu já fui chamado de muitas coisas durante anos, mas sou o que vocês chamariam de monstros sugadores de sangue. Eu sou um vampiro, Vincent. E essa é a verdade que você queria ouvir."

Ele soltou minha mão e sentou-se novamente na beirada da cama.  
Eu o olhei por um longo tempo, até virar o rosto na direção oposta. Neil permaneceu comigo até a manhã seguinte e eu tinha certeza disso, mesmo tendo adormecido pouco tempo depois de ter ouvido aquela história. Quando acordei, tudo estava diferente. O Mundo não era o mesmo aos meus olhos.

Deixei o hospital e pedi que seguisse para minha casa durante a noite.  
Minhas ordens eram dadas por escrito, e eu sabia que Neil só poderia me acompanhar nesse período. Não houve objeções.  
Uma carruagem fora nos apanhar na noite do décimo dia. Neil carregou-me no colo até lá, eu permaneceria sem andar por algum tempo.  
O sentimento que tive ao encarar aquela enorme Mansão fora algo extremamente forte. Eu agradecia por não conseguir falar, assim pude esconder praticamente tudo o que sentia enquanto cruzava aqueles corredores, que há poucos dias estavam cheios de vida. John e os demais empregados me receberam, mas não disseram nada.

"Posso permanecer o tempo que achar necessário", Neil colocou-me na cama, olhando-me em seguida, esperando uma resposta.

"Quanto é _necessário_?", escrevi com a pena nas folhas que agora carregava comigo.

"Dois dias, dois anos, vinte, cinqüenta anos", ele olhou-me nos olhos. "Ficarei ao seu lado pelo tempo que precisar."

Acenei com a cabeça.  
No dia seguinte oficialmente Neil tornou-se o meu tutor. Ele tinha vindo da França, por indicação de meu pai antes do acidente. Neil fez um documento idêntico, com a mesma letra e assinatura de meu pai, tomando a minha guarda. Eu era também o único herdeiro da família.  
Honestamente, eu não sabia nada sobre negócios ou como funcionava uma casa, mas Neil sabia. Ele foi minha voz por dois anos, conseguindo administrar não somente a herança de meu pai, mas também a grande casa e tudo o que envolvia o meu nome.  
Ninguém estranhava o fato dele se ausentar em dias ensolarados, ou que os casos de desaparecimento de pessoas havia aumentado potencialmente desde que retornamos para aquela casa. Se eu sabia que ele matava pessoas? Sim. Se eu me importava? Não. Eu estava vivo graças aquele homem, mas havia perdido... quase tudo. Se para ficar ao meu lado outras pessoas tivessem de desaparecer, eu não me importava. Hoje eu sei que esse era um pensamento extremamente egoísta, mas acredito que fiz o que precisava ser feito para mantê-lo ao meu lado.

Na noite do meu décimo segundo aniversário, Neil retornara de uma reunião que fizera em outra cidade. Eu o havia visto entrar da enorme janela do escritório, que antigamente pertencia a meu pai, mas que agora era decorado ao meu gosto. A cadeira tinha sido substituída ao meu tamanho, assim como o restante dos objetos.  
Ouvi quando ele bateu duas vezes na porta antes de entrar.

"Boa Noite", a porta fechou-se e ele entrou. Começaria a falar da reunião.

Eu me virei e ele ergueu os olhos, fechando a pequena pasta que tinha nas mãos. Fisicamente Neil era o mesmo. Eu havia crescido, e nós dois havíamos mudado. Ele nunca mais sorrira, eu nunca pedi que o fizesse. Acreditava que ambos tínhamos nos adaptado a uma nova realidade, mas não sabia até onde isso iria. Até onde o "tempo necessário" duraria. Aquele pensamento não era novo. Há meses ele perambulava em minha mente, e eu apenas esperava o momento exato para deixá-lo sair. E o momento havia chegado.

"Obrigado por seu trabalho."

Os olhos de Neil se arregalaram. Isso não acontecia com freqüência.  
Um meio sorriso se formou no canto dos meus lábios sem que eu percebesse. Minha voz havia mudado, e aquela era a primeira vez que eu me ouvia falar alto e claro depois de tanto tempo.

"S-Sua voz", ele estava completamente pasmo, e sua expressão era extremamente tola. "Q-Quando? Quando você voltou a falar?"

"Há poucos dias, mas é a primeira vez que falo com alguém", era estranho me ouvir, mas eu não odiava a idéia. "O que eu tenho para dizer não pode ser passado por escrito, por isso quero que me ouça com atenção."

Neil retomou a expressão séria, e apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
Eu havia esperado anos por aquele momento. Desde que ele me contara sobre o acidente, eu queria dizer algumas coisas, mas não conseguiria escrevê-la, elas teriam de esperar até serem transformadas em palavras.

"Você tem feito um excelente trabalho nesses últimos dois anos, eu sou agradecido. Quero que saiba que eu não o culpo, e gostaria que não se mantivesse ao meu lado por pena ou culpa". As palavras saíam naturalmente, e enquanto falava, percebi o quão diferente eu estava daquele garotinho que ficava fascinado pelas histórias maravilhosas que ouvia. Eu me sentia velho, extremamente velho. "Eu ainda sou apenas uma criança, precisarei do seu conhecimento sobre tudo por algum tempo, além de lhe pedir um favor."

"Estou ouvindo."

"Quando o momento chegar, eu quero ser como você. Quero que me transforme em um vampiro."

"Não farei isso", sua resposta veio direta, mas sua expressão parecia estática. Aquilo me aborreceu.

"Dê-me apenas um motivo para isso", eu sentia a juventude começar a tirar o melhor de mim. Mentalmente eu tinha tido aquela conversa, e nenhuma das minhas reações foram tão drásticas.

"Você quer se transformar no mesmo tipo que os assassinos de sua irmã?"

Eu esperava por aquilo.

"Não". Disse tentando ganhar novamente o controle de mim mesmo. "Eu quero ser do mesmo tipo que _você_".

Neil olhou-me e sua expressão pareceu branca.  
Em seguida abaixou o rosto e levou a mão até os lábios. Sua risada invadiu todo o escritório, e então foi minha vez de ter uma expressão vazia. Há anos eu não via aquilo, aqueles olhos apertados e risonhos. Sem contar que era a primeira vez que o via gargalhando. Era fascinante, hipnótico.

"Você não sabe o que está pedindo", ele deixou a pasta em cima da mesa, caminhando até mim, atrás da mesa. "Você quer que eu o transforme em um predador de seres humanos, e para quê? O que você vai ganhar com isso? Você tem um nome, uma espécie de Império para honrar Vincent, e você é uma criança."

"Eu não serei uma criança para sempre", rebati novamente levado pelo impulso. "Eu vou crescer, eu vou me tornar mais alto, você vai ver. E eu não quero saber de Império, o que vou fazer com isso tudo?", bati a mão com força na mesa, fazendo o tinteiro virar, mas não foi preciso me preocupar. Neil o segurou antes que a tinta virasse. "Isso!", disse segurando seu pulso. "Eu quero isso."

"Rapidez? Bons reflexos? Você acha que compra o pacote somente com as coisas boas?", ele não estava tão risonho. "Você não poderá tomar mais banho de Sol nem permanecer próximo às pessoas, terá de viajar quando ficar tempo demais em um local. Você terá de matar pessoas se quiser sobreviver, não existe outro jeito."

"Você faz todas essas coisas, não faz?", eu não iria perder aquela argumentação. "Então me diga, por que me salvou aquele dia? Por que não me deixou ser levado? Por que apareceu para mim naquele jardim? Eu era a sua caça naquele dia, não era? Me diga!"

Eu sabia que a força que eu fazia sobre seu pulso não significava absolutamente nada, mas eu tinha conhecimento da força que minhas palavras exerciam sobre ele. Neil nunca dissera nada sobre aquela noite no jardim, ou detalhes sobre o acidente com meus pais. Tudo o que conversamos se resumia ao que ele me contou naquela noite no Hospital, e sobre as desculpas por ele não ter chegado mais cedo. Em momento algum chegamos a conversar sobre qualquer outro aspecto.  
Ele me olhou nos olhos, e ficou ereto.  
Eu havia crescido, mas ainda era visivelmente infantil perto dele. Senti-me um pouco desconfortável com aqueles olhos. Não que eu tivesse medo de ser atacado, mas era uma vergonha completamente diferente, e que meus jovens anos não me permitiam entender.  
Lentamente Neil se abaixou, ajoelhando-se em apenas um joelho.  
Ele pegou minha mão direta e olhou-me nos olhos. Eu corei.

"Eu farei isso. Quando achar que é o momento eu o transformarei. Mas até lá tem que me prometer que viverá sua vida normalmente, que não deixará de fazer nada por pensar no que acontecerá depois. Eu estarei ao seu lado todos os anos necessários, eu prometo."

"E-E todos os anos depois do necessário", eu disse com o rosto vermelho, sentindo que minha mão suava, mesmo estando sendo segurada pela mão gelada de Neil. "Eu não quero ficar sozinho _depois_."

"Será um longo caminho, você vai enjoar da minha companhia", o sorriso havia voltado para os seus lábios, e agora ele segurava minhas mãos com ambas as dele.

"Isso é algo que eu decido", retirei minha mão das dele, virando o rosto, desconcertado.

Neil ficou de pé e deu a volta na mesa novamente, segurando a pasta entre as mãos, recomeçando o discurso sobre a reunião que fizera.  
Ao final ele fez uma pequena reverência com a cabeça e sorriu antes de sair do escritório.  
Eu me joguei na cadeira e afundei o rosto nos papéis em cima da mesa.

x

Seis anos se passaram desde nossa conversa naquele escritório.  
Daquele dia em diante, Neil havia voltado a ser o mesmo daquelas quatro noites que passávamos conversando em meu quarto. Com o passar dos anos, era cada vez mais difícil ignorar sua presença, e eu o via em praticamente todos os momentos de meu dia.  
Eu havia oficialmente me tornado o herdeiro da família, e agora com idade suficiente para assumir os negócios, a presença de Neil - segundo a lei - era desnecessária. Mas tal idéia não me passava pela cabeça, e eu tinha certeza que nem pela dele.  
Eu mirava o grande espelho a minha frente, enquanto terminava de abotoar as abotoaduras da manga. Eu havia crescido, não o quanto gostaria. Ainda era menor que Neil, batendo inferiormente em seu ombro. Meu corpo mudara, minha voz mudara. Meus cabelos não eram tão louros como antes, mas eles ainda mantinham o penteado. Eu havia me tornado o que as moças chamavam de "um belo partido", e que para mim não significava absolutamente nada. Naquela noite em especial, eu me arrumava para novamente, negar um pedido de casamento com a mesma desculpa de sempre.

Na verdade eu estava cansado daquilo.  
Nos últimos três meses eu havia recebido doze convites. Todos de jovens damas da sociedade que planejavam se tornar parte do que meus antepassados construíram, junto com o fato de poderem se casar com um jovem bonito. Eu achava tudo aquilo um absurdo. Não somente porque não tinha vontade alguma de me envolver com nenhuma delas, tanto pelo fato de que em breve eu deixaria aquele mundo para conhecer algo totalmente diferente. Eu tocara no assunto seis meses atrás, mas Neil dissera que eu ainda não estava pronto. Quanto tempo mais eu teria de esperar? Sem contar que a própria presença de Neil tornara-se um martírio. Suspirei. Eu era oficialmente patético por estar me esforçando tanto para parecer apresentável, mas não para a garota que eu iria declinar naquela noite.

Como das outras vezes, a jovem estava bonita. Era simpática, agradável. Portava-se bem na mesa. Essa se chamava Lydia, o pai era um rico fazendeiro que se mudara para Londres. Ela me vira no último baile da cidade, e gostaria de saber mais a meu respeito.  
Ouvia tudo o que tinha a dizer, mas raramente respondia.  
Eu havia me tornado ainda mais reservado, de poucas palavras e de raras expressões. Lydia parecia saber de tudo isso, e ao contrário das outras, não parecia se importar com minha falta de vivacidade.  
Quando o jantar terminou, ela sugeriu um passeio pelo jardim. Eu precisava acabar com suas esperanças, então que fosse o quanto antes.

Caminhamos por entre as árvores. Ela me contou sobre sua nova residência, sobre os planos que tinha. Em todos os momentos ela deixava um espaço entre as falas, e me olhava como se esses espaços devessem ser futuramente preenchidos pela minha pessoa. Eu apenas ouvia e ás vezes balançava a cabeça, esperando o momento certo para começar meu discurso de praxe. O momento veio antes do que esperado. Lydia parou quando chegamos ao chafariz - aquisição de Neil - o que pareceu extremamente irônico. Estávamos debaixo de duas estatuas: um enorme anjo com duas asas, que abraçava um outro anjo, esse, com as asas caídas.  
Lydia não parecia nervosa, e achei que talvez já soubesse o que eu pretendia falar. Eu estava certo.

"Eu sei que não me ama, Vincent", ela sorriu. Era muito bela quando sorria. "Mas eu realmente gosto de você, e acho que poderíamos nos conhecer melhor. Tenho certeza que serei a esposa perfeita para você."

Lydia realmente era diferente de todas as outras moças.  
Suas conversas não me aborreciam, ela sabia o momento certo de calar-se, e era extremamente bonita. Entretanto, nada disso me faria desistir do que eu tinha em mente, não importava qual argumento ela tivesse.

"Lydia...", respirei fundo, como fazia sempre antes de começar o discurso.

"Não!", ela levou os dedos até meus lábios, o que me surpreendeu. "Eu quero provar que não são apenas palavras."

Lydia adiantou-se na minha direção, e eu sabia o que ela pretendia fazer, mas não imaginava que ela o faria. Segurei seus pulsos e dei um passo para trás, antes que seus lábios tocassem os meus. Ela olhou-me com surpresa, e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Soltei-a, e ela levou as mãos até o rosto, soluçando.

"Eu sinto muito", abaixei o olhar e passei a mão na testa. "Você é uma moça muito agradável, eu realmente apreciei esse jantar e o passeio. Gostaria que o fizéssemos novamente, mas como amigos. Eu sinto muito.

Minhas palavras pareciam fazê-la sentir-se ainda pior, e demorou algum tempo até que ela parasse de chorar. Aceitou o lenço que lhe ofereci, e quando me olhou novamente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e ela parecia ainda mais bela.

"Você é incrivelmente bonita", disse sincero. "Qualquer homem na Inglaterra será muito afortunado, mas eu não serei esse homem."

"Existe outra pessoa não é?", ela disse com os lábios trêmulos, mas as lágrimas haviam cessado.

"Desculpe?", inclinei a cabeça, sem entender o que ela dizia.

"Eu sei das outras propostas, e eu sabia que você iria me rejeitar, mas eu quis arriscar, eu realmente estou apaixonada por você, Vincent. Mas existe outra pessoa não é? Por isso você rejeitou todos os pedidos."

Olhei para Lydia e permaneci paralisado.  
Até aquele momento eu nunca havia pensado sobre aquele assunto. Era algo natural recusar aquelas propostas. Logo que os convites chegavam a minha mesa, eu já os recusava mentalmente, já tendo o discurso feito. Mas o motivo para isso só podia ser porque eu pretendia abandonar aquela vida, não havia outro. Ou havia?  
Lydia chamou meu nome duas vezes, até que eu saísse da espécie de transe que me prendia. Olhei para ela, que parecia realmente preocupada com o meu silêncio, e passei a mão no cabelo. Meu penteado já era passado.

"Sinto muito", repeti novamente.

Lydia despediu-se com lágrimas nos olhos, e mesmo insistindo, disse que eu não precisava acompanhá-la até a carruagem. Eu a ouvi deixar o jardim, enquanto me recostava ao chafariz, virando o rosto para olhar o ornamento, engolindo seco ao encarar a casa. Eu conhecia aquela silhueta em meu quarto.  
Deixei o jardim e fiz o caminho até o segundo andar, extremamente nervoso. Eu estava realmente preocupado com o que Neil poderia ter pensado sobre aquilo tudo, que mal consegui abrir a porta, e encarar suas costas. Ele ainda olhava a janela, e virou-se como de costume, sorrindo e me desejando Boa Noite.

"Ela era uma moça adorável", ele disse voltando a encarar a janela. "Por que você faz isso com elas?"

"Já disse que não vou me casar, se é isso que está esperando para me transformar, eu escrevo, assino e carimbo para tornar oficial", rebati com fúria. Meu humor estava péssimo.

"Você deveria reconsiderar. Eu não ficarei desapontado se você quiser voltar atrás no que disse."

"É mesmo? Por que você quer tanto que eu me case? Não me diga que você tem uma vampira que também pretende desposar e acha que vou atrapalhar?", retirei o sobretudo que usava, passando a mão no cabelo. Aquela conversa era absurda.

"Não. Eu não tenho", Neil respondeu com a calma usual. "Mas eu só não quero que deixe algo importante. O que você escolheu não tem volta, Vincent."

"Eu já ouvi isso, eu sei o que eu quero, mas estou cansado. Estou cansado dessa espera. Você não pode ser o único, deve haver outros". Nesse momento ele virou-se. Sua expressão estava mortalmente séria. Ele havia dado o argumento que eu tanto esperava. "Se você não quer fazer isso, encontrarei quem o faça."

A reação de Neil foi automática.  
Em um segundo ele estava à janela, para no segundo seguinte eu estar encostado na parede, cercado por seus dois braços ao lado de minha cabeça. Sua expressão era algo que eu nunca tinha visto. Ele parecia realmente bravo, realmente irritado.

"Você conseguiu me irritar, garoto", ele falava entre os dentes, mas sua voz continuava aveludada.

"Não sou mais um garoto", se ele iria ter aquela conversa, então a teríamos do jeito dele.

"Não, você é só um garoto ainda."

"Eu não estou brincando, Neil. Se você não me transformar eu vou encontrar alguém que faça isso."

"Impossível", eu encarava seus olhos vermelhos como se estivesse hipnotizado. "Você é meu, eu não vou permitir."

Eu tremi.

"Eu não permitirei que ninguém o toque, ouviu? Nem outro vampiro, nem nenhuma dessas tolas garotas."

Aquela era a primeira vez que via Neil realmente nervoso.  
Eu deveria tremer dos pés a cabeça, provavelmente desmaiar por medo de alguém como _ele_ estar naquele estado emocional, mas eu não conseguia. Era errado, não era? Sentir-se bem ao ponto de querer sorrir ao ouvir aquilo?

"Então faça isso!", eu disse mais alto do que ele. "Qual parte do _para sempre_ você não entendeu? Você prometeu que ficaria ao meu lado, então pare de inventar empecilhos, porque eu não vou aceitar mais convite nenhum. Eu não _preciso_ daquelas garotas."

Neil olhou-me nos olhos por algum tempo, e eu sabia que ele estava tentando ganhar controle sobre si mesmo. Dei o tempo que ele precisava, até que ele se afastou e recomeçou a andar, colocando as mãos na cintura. Eu afrouxei o lenço que estava em meu pescoço, esperando que ele retomasse o assunto.

"Eu tenho medo", ele recomeçou a falar. Sua voz ainda estava séria, mas não havia fúria. "Tenho medo de não conseguir me controlar."

"Não entendo."

"Seu sangue...", ele virou-se. "Tenho medo de não conseguir _me_ controlar."

"Você diz... você gosta do meu sangue?", aquela era a primeira vez que ele citava aquilo. Aquela noite realmente estava sendo surpreendente.

"No jardim, naquele dia, não fora a primeira vez que eu o vi. Seu cheiro me trouxe aqui", Neil virou o rosto como se sentisse vergonha. "Eu planejava entrar em seu quarto naquela noite, quando você apareceu no jardim eu achei que fosse a oportunidade mais que perfeita, mas no momento que eu planejei o ataque, você... caiu."

"Eu lembro", disse cruzando os braços.

"E você permaneceu ali sentado. Eu, provavelmente seu maior inimigo diante de você, e tudo o que você faz é ficar me olhando como se tivesse visto um anjo. Tem idéia de como era irônico?"

"Você não estava se referindo ao tombo quando disse que eu tinha problemas", abaixei o olhar. Eu lembrava daquele dia com perfeição.

"Eu estava falando de mim mesmo. Eu era o problema. Mas você se levantou e eu achei que fosse fugir, eu obviamente não permitiria, mas você simplesmente começou a olhar sua roupa, e mirava sua casa com preocupação."

"Você sentiu pena de mim."

"Sim, eu fui gentil, mas pretendia voltar ao plano original e atacá-lo em seu sono. Eu não lavei suas roupas, eu sabia onde você as comprara, eu estava lá. Apenas trouxe um novo modelo, o mesmo para os chinelos", Neil passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos negros, e sua voz parecia pesarosa. "Eu entrei pela janela e você dormia. Joguei as roupas no chão e fui direto até você, era o momento que eu esperava. Você seria minha presa da década. Mas então eu o vi, você havia se descoberto e tremia, enquanto estava deitado feito um gato indefeso. Não me pergunte. Eu não sei porque parei. O que sei é que no minuto seguinte eu estava fechando os botões do seu pijama, e você havia parado de tremer quando eu o cobri. Foi a primeira noite que passei em seu quarto. Permaneci até o Sol nascer. Daquele dia em diante você se tornou meu ar, isso se eu precisasse respirar", uma risada fraca saiu dos lábios de Neil. "Eu desejei seu sangue durante as quatro noites que passamos aqui conversando. Eu pensei diversas vezes em um momento que eu acabaria te ludibriando e simplesmente encerraria sua vida, mas não pude. E quando finalmente vi a sua carruagem destroçada, tudo o que pensei foi em vê-lo vivo, mas não por seu sangue. Eu queria que _você_ estivesse vivo."

Neil calou-se e mirou o tapete.  
O quarto permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo que parecia imensurável.  
Minha mente processava o que eu havia ouvido. Era informação demais para uma noite, mas eu sabia que não podia perder um segundo sequer. Mais do que nunca eu sabia o que eu queria.

"Você sabe o motivo que o fez poupar minha vida em todas aquelas vezes. É o mesmo motivo que o fez querer que eu estivesse vivo, e que me salvou. Eu estava banhado em sangue, mas você me abraçou e me trouxe até um Hospital quando poderia ter simplesmente acabado comigo."

"Essa idéia passou pela minha mente", ele virou-se. Havia derrota em sua face.

"Mas você não o fez, e tenho certeza de que não tornará a fazer isso. Se eu me tornar igual a você, ainda continuará querendo meu sangue?"

"Não. Você vai se tornar como eu, você vai querer o sangue de outras pessoas."

"Esse motivo que fez você me poupar, _isso_, vai deixar de existir se eu me tornar um vampiro?"

Neil parou de andar e me olhou, erguendo novamente a cabeça.

"_Isso_ não sumiria nem que você quisesse continuar humano."

"Então não temos mais dúvidas", eu respirei fundo. "Porque o motivo que te fez poupar a minha vida, é o mesmo que me faz recusar todas essas garotas nesses enfadonhos jantares", senti o rosto tornar-se quente.

Os olhos de Neil se apertaram, e ele caminhou em minha direção com largas passadas. Eu recuei, não por medo, mas porque todas as vezes que ele se aproximava daquela maneira, eu me sentia extremamente embaraçado. Quando meus olhos se ergueram em sua direção, capturei seu sorriso. Como sempre, hipnótico.

"Você pensou em tudo, não foi?", ele levou uma das mãos até meu ombro. "John, os empregados. Você manteve somente o cozinheiro e pediu que ele deixasse a casa assim que terminasse, para que estivéssemos sozinhos."

"Sim. Você disse que o processo é doloroso, e que não voltaremos mais para cá se eu quiser preservar a vida de meus empregados."

"Exato. Você não voltara a vê-los depois, pois não os verá com os mesmos olhos. Eles se tornarão comida, e não mais seres humanos", a mão de Neil desceu pelo meu braço até minha cintura. "O que vai fazer com a casa?"

"Queimá-la, depois. Os empregados receberão cartas com uma quantidade suficiente para que vivam bem pelo resto de suas vidas. Doei mais da metade para a caridade."

"Você não precisara no restante depois. Dinheiro se tornará algo irrelevante."

"Não me importo, quero ter o suficiente para um chafariz no jardim."

A risada de Neil ecoou por todo o quarto.  
Ele parecia estar realmente se divertindo, o que deixava a situação ainda mais embaraçosa. Quando seu momento terminou, seus olhos voltaram a pousar em cima dos meus, mas dessa vez eles estavam diferente. Havia um brilho que nunca esteve ali, uma malícia que eu nunca tinha visto.  
Ele aproximou-se de forma que ficássemos um de frente para o outro. Sua mão em minha cintura impossibilitava qualquer movimento que eu tivesse, e sua outra mão tocou meu rosto com cuidado.  
Seus dedos frios fizeram o caminho do canto de meus olhos até meu queixo, descendo pelo meu pescoço, subindo novamente para o rosto. Era ridícula a maneira como eu não conseguia me desvencilhar dele, não por ele ser infinitamente mais forte, mas pela minha força de vontade ser praticamente nula.

"Não se mexa."

Neil passou a ponta dos dedos por meus lábios, aproximando o rosto do meu. Eu prendi a respiração pela proximidade, sentindo seus lábios tocarem meu maxilar, de um lado á outro de meu rosto, para em seguida tocarem meus próprios lábios. Nesse momento minhas pernas vacilaram, mas ele estava me segurando firme com a outra mão. Movi levemente os lábios, e fui prontamente retribuído. Meu primeiro beijo durou segundos, pois não erab somente meus lábios que mereciam recebê-lo. Meu pescoço teve seu momento, mesmo meus lábios exigindo mais.  
Os olhos de Neil encontraram os meus, e ele colocou a ponta dos dedos entre os nossos lábios quando eu fiz menção de aproximá-los novamente. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, com a mesma malícia de outrora.

"Mal posso esperar pelo momento que você deixará de ser quebrável."

E com um beijo em meu pescoço, eu senti minha vida sendo sugada por seus lábios, enquanto meu corpo era preenchido por seu veneno, em meu último beijo mortal.  
Neil estava certo sobre a transformação, e sobre tudo o que viria em seguida. Foi doloroso, extremamente doloroso.  
Nós queimamos a casa quatro dias depois. Os jornais noticiariam que o único herdeiro morrera em um incêndio em sua própria residência, junto com seu Tutor. Eu não saberia qual fora a reação de John, e nem dos demais empregados. Deixei a Inglaterra com Neil, e seguimos para a França. Tudo estava vagamente bagunçado graças a Napoleão, e eu precisava de algum lugar farto de alimento para meus primeiros anos como recém nascido.

Não foi fácil como eu pensei que seria.  
Eu compreendi Neil de uma forma que achei que não fosse possível. A transformação me mudara, não somente fisicamente. Eu trouxera algo da vida humana, e compreendia a facilidade que ele tinha em lidar com as mulheres. No meu caso, conseguia impor o meu arbítrio as pessoas, com certas limitações. Era simples para nós conseguirmos alimento, mas esse dom não funcionava com Neil. Eu podia gritar uma ordem que ele simplesmente me olharia e riria, como ele sempre costumou fazer.  
Em cento e cinquenta e nove anos, nós viajamos o mundo várias vezes.  
Conhecemos juntos os novos continentes, observamos de perto o crescimento da ambição humana. Suas Guerras, seus conflitos.  
Eu me tornei tudo o que gostaria. Estudei e li o que pessoa alguma conseguiria em uma vida humana. Nunca me arrependi de ter escolhido aquela vida, mas eu não a teria se não a tivesse ganho pelas mãos de Neil. Ele era a razão de eu ter aceitado pela primeira vez a idéia de nos mudarmos fixamente para um local. A primeira proposta recebemos cem anos atrás, ela vinha da Itália, mas Neil a recusou prontamente. Demoramos décadas até ouvirmos falar de uma família que morava na América, cuja estadia havia dado certo, e que eles ainda tinham algo extremamente raro: um hibrido. Metade humano, metade vampiro.  
Nós estávamos naturalmente curiosos, não somente pela criatura, mas pela idéia de termos novamente a vida que tínhamos quando eu ainda era humano.  
Neil era visivelmente o mais animado com tudo isso, e eu apenas me limitava em ouvir seu entusiasmo.

"Você sabe, hoje em dia nós não seríamos visto como antes, é bem comum."

"Eu não estou ouvindo", revirei os olhos e continuei a andar, massageando minhas temporas. Eu conhecia aquele assunto.

"Você deveria reconsiderar, Vincent. Casa nova, vida nova, não é o que dizem?"

Eu podia ouvir o sorriso em cada palavra que ele dizia, e sorri, sabendo que ele não podia ver isso.  
Quando ele se aproximou ao meu lado, eu estava novamente com minha expressão séria, fingindo que não ouvia o que ele dizia.

"Tem certeza que avisou a eles que chegaríamos mais cedo? Eu não quero problemas."

"Sim, avisei o chefe, Carlisle, que estaríamos indo, não vai ter problema nenhum", senti o braço de Neil envolta de meu pescoço.

Seguimos pela floresta, enquanto ele contava seus planos para quando estivéssemos novamente morando sob o mesmo teto, fazendo piadas sobre nos tornarmos "vegetarianos".  
Eu gostava da idéia, me fazia sentir uma certa nostalgia daqueles anos, mas nada comparado ao presente. Nós não poderíamos ter o tipo de vida que tínhamos agora, como ele mesmo gostava de quotar: "eu costumava ser quebrável."

* * *

Finalmente terminei!  
Antes de mais nada peço desculpas pela falta de informação no capítulo anterior, parece que joguei a história aqui e essa não foi minha intenção.  
A idéia original era contar um pouco da história dos dois vampiros e fazer um extra sobre a visão da Bella e do Edward. O problema é que acabei me entusiasmando com os reviews que pediram uma continuação, e acabei optando por adiar a fanfic B&E para começar logo a continuação dessa aqui.  
Todos que me acompanharam até aqui, um muito obrigada por terem lido minha primeira fanfic de Twilight, e espero que gostem das continuações.  
Ah sim, a nova fanfic se chama "Daybreak's Bell".

Vejo vocês em breve~


End file.
